Secrets
by Haley J. The Bat
Summary: Hermione gets pregnant in the beginning of her seventh year she and Ron must figure out how to deal with this while finishing school themselves. Harry and Ginny have growing feelings for each other throughout, but dealing with them isn't easy. INCOMPLETE
1. Hermione's Confession

"Going to bed so early, Ron?" Harry asked, surprised, as he looked up from the first homework he'd had to do in months.  
  
Ron glanced quickly at Hermione, who was absorbed in her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Whether she really was absorbed or was pretending to avoid awkwardness, he didn't know. Ron put on a fake yawn. "Yeah I'm real tired. I'll do DADA on Saturday."  
  
"We were going to visit Hagrid Saturday," Harry reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, well, why don't you two go without me?" Ron said. He was getting fidgety, wanting to be able to escape to his bed.  
  
"But it's *Hagrid*," Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"And I'm *tired*," Ron insisted. With that he turned to go up the stairs before Harry had another chance to protest.  
  
The minute he was gone Hermione looked up at Harry who was staring at the staircase, confused. He noticed Hermione staring at him. "Do you know what's up with Ron?"  
  
"Nope," Hermione answered briskly. She gave Harry a big smile and went back to her homework. Ron had been avoiding them for a week now, ever since they started their seventh year. Actually, Ron had been avoiding her. Harry didn't know it was only her, and she felt a little sympathetic -- he obviously thought it was his fault Ron was acting aloof. But there was no way Hermione would tell him the real reason.  
  
"Did I say something again?" Harry wondered aloud. "I mean, maybe it was those first years. He always gets jealous and he knows I don't like all of that fame!"  
  
"Harry," Hermione interrupted, looking up and giving him a look. "It's not you. Or your fame."  
  
"So you know what it is?"  
  
"I didn't say that," Hermione said awkwardly.  
  
"Herm--"  
  
"You know, I think I'll head off to bed too." She yawned an obviously fake yawn. "Tired. Long day. 'Night, Harry."  
  
"Good night," Harry called as she practically ran up the stairs.  
  
Ginny came up and filled in the spot where Hermione had been sitting. "They took off in a hurry."  
  
"I know," Harry said absently. "Did I do something wrong? Maybe they're both mad at me. Can you remember something I did?"  
  
Ginny looked deep in thought before shaking her head slowly. "I don't think so. But you know how you three are."  
  
Harry looked at her blankly.  
  
"I mean, you're always not speaking to one of you. At least once a year you can go for weeks not talking to one or the other, or they won't be talking to each other, and then you make up and everything's fine and dandy again. I wouldn't worry much."  
  
"But usually I know what I did to make them mad. This time I don't," Harry said, exasperated.  
  
"PMS?" Ginny suggested.  
  
Harry abruptly stood. "I think I'll head off to bed too, see if I can get something out of Ron."  
  
Ginny laughed out loud and pulled his arm so he sat back down again. "I was only joking. Stay and do your homework so at least one of you gets to see Hagrid on Saturday."  
  
"How did you--"  
  
"Harry, it's a small room for the number of people in it. Inevitably, I overheard your conversation," Ginny said. "Especially easy since I was sitting so close."  
  
"Oh," said Harry, unable to think of anything more intelligent.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning the three were sitting at their house tables, eating the usual delicious breakfast. The only difference was that nobody was talking except Ginny, who was chattering, about a dream she'd had the night before.  
  
Harry, finally overcome with the awkwardness his friends were putting on him for no reason, or at least no reason that they informed him of, he interrupted Ginny. "Look, I know this isn't out of the ordinary, but usually you two tell me what you're fighting about."  
  
"We're not fighting," Hermione mumbled, eyes downcast and cheeks a faint crimson.  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed in the same position.  
  
"Well then what's wrong?" Harry asked, losing his patience.  
  
"Really, Harry, I don't believe it's any of your business," Hermione said in a firm way that meant he shouldn't bring it up again.  
  
Harry tried to catch Ron's eye, to get sympathy from him, but Ron seemed to agree with Hermione and simply stared at his plate as he began to eat faster. Obviously he couldn't wait to get out of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry stared between the two, dumbfounded. "We've told each other everything for practically six years now, and now all of a sudden we stop? I at least want an explanation. I'm asking nicely."  
  
But Harry didn't get an answer from either of them. Now angry himself, he simply stood up and left, heading for the common room.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry turned around, hoping maybe it was Hermione, coming to make peace, but instead Ginny was running after him. "What?"  
  
"I was thinking . . . you're upset?"  
  
Harry gave her a look that plainly said 'duh'.  
  
"Well, you could put together a truth potion. They aren't hard to make and you could slip some in their butterbeer next time we go to Hogsmeade or something."  
  
Harry wondered why he hadn't thought of that. "But . . . I mean, won't they be even madder at me if I invade their privacy?"  
  
"You could do a memory charm?" Ginny suggested, grinning to show she was kidding. "If it's important enough to do the truth potion then I'll help you. If it's not, then I understand. I know how those two can get."  
  
"I'll think about it," Harry finally decided. They began towards the common room, Harry trying to think whether something had happened that he'd skipped over. "Ginny, do you think something happened when we were in London? Ron and Hermione were both there for a couple of days before I came."  
  
"I don't know. If that's when it happened then it's been about a month now, hasn't it? They should be talking again soon."  
  
* * * * *  
  
But talk, they did not. In fact, if possible, they became even more distant to each other. Before they had talked a little for Harry's sake, and Ron still seemed okay with this, but Hermione was now avoiding everybody, not just her best friends.  
  
Ginny was getting a little annoyed, but she realized something was clearly wrong when she had no other choice but to go into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She took a huge sigh and then pushed the door to go in.  
  
There was the usual sobbing, but it seemed double as loud as usual. Ginny realized in a second that there were two people crying. "Myrtle?" she whispered. A grunt was her response. "Hermione?"  
  
There was a sniffle and then Hermione, caught, came out of the stall. "Hello, Ginny." She tried to smile but ended up frowning and more tears spilt down her cheeks.  
  
Ginny gathered Hermione in a hug. "What's wrong? You can tell me, I won't spill to Harry or Ron or anybody else and I can be sympathetic too."  
  
"I'd rather not," Hermione said. But the look on her face told Ginny the exact opposite.  
  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. In a different bathroom, of course. Then we'll go get some butterbeer from the kitchen and find an empty classroom and have a nice long chat, sound okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded, not even caring that she didn't like going down to the kitchen and seeing the house elves working for nothing but the pride and image they wanted to keep.  
  
Within ten minutes Ginny and Hermione had found a room with some old dusty couches and settled down with their drinks and a few snacks the elves had insisted they take along.  
  
"Do you want to start?" Ginny asked gently.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Not really. But I suppose I should. It will all come out eventually anyways. Soon, unfortunately." Hermione sighed, pausing for a moment as she took a sip of her drink. This seemed to make her feel better and she began. "Ginny, this is most uncomfortable talking about with you, so can we just pretend you're my friend and not Ron's little sister for the time being?"  
  
Ginny nodded, confused, but agreeing to anything to let Hermione get her chip off her shoulder.  
  
"In London . . . that week we were spending so we could shop at Diagon Ally . . . well, as you know Harry didn't come till the middle of the week. During that time . . ." Hermione looked as though it was difficult to say "This is so embarrassing, but Ron and I . . . had relations during that time."  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide and her face scarlet. Nothing had prepared her for this. She had expected it a silly little fight between them that seemed much worse to them. "Oh, Hermione," she breathed. "You aren't angry at one another -- just embarrassed!"  
  
"Exactly," Hermione said. "It was okay afterwards, but lately it's been getting worse because . . . well, that wasn't all of it, Ginny."  
  
Ginny couldn't even begin to guess what could add on top of what Hermione had just confessed.  
  
"The reason I was crying in the bathroom . . . Well, you know how very organized I am and I keep track of everything . . . Ginny, I'm three weeks overdue for my . . . monthly visits."  
  
"You mean you're pregnant?" Ginny asked, her voice unbelieving and shocked.  
  
Hermione nodded meekly. "Oh, Ginny, please don't tell anyone! I simply don't know what I'm going to do. My reputation will go down, I'll have to face the shame of going to classes with a big bump for a belly that I'm sure people won't believe is just holiday over eating. And I do like your mother so much -- what will she say? What will my own parents say? They'll disown me sure! And my future . . . I won't be able to complete this year, ever. I'm thinking of just leaving now so Ron will never know and--"  
  
"Oh, don't do that," Ginny interrupted. "Hermione, you make the top marks in the history of Hogwarts, you can't possibly not finish school here. I'm sure the professors will think of something you can work out. Or--maybe there's a spell to make people think you aren't pregnant! And then you won't have to tell anybody."  
  
"I don't think so, Ginny," Hermione said sadly. There was a long silence before Hermione finally said: "I guess I am a bit mad at Ron. He's equally as responsible as I am and he gets to stay in school."  
  
"You don't have to just leave," Ginny said. "Besides, your robe will cover you for a couple of months if you simply get ones big enough, and we won't even have to worry for around another three months before you actually start to show at all. Is that right? Maybe we should get books out on pregnant women."  
  
"I doubt I'll find a copy of What to Expect When You're Expecting here," Hermione said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind, it's just a famous Muggle book," Hermione said.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" a low, evil voice asked from the doorway.  
  
Hermione and Ginny turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle coming into the classroom. The two girls jumped up and Hermione quickly cleaned up their mess with a spell.  
  
"You know, Granger, I noticed you and the Potter and Weasley had another fight. I'm sure if you stopped hanging around them and instead around people more -- sophisticated, you wouldn't have that problem," Malfoy said silkily.  
  
Hermione simply ignored them as she and Ginny left the room, pushing the guys out of her way with another spell. Ever since sixth year when she had come back after a summer spent growing a womanly figure, Malfoy had begun to give her comments like that. Of course, he only said them when she was alone and without Ron or Harry, for he knew one of them would surely hurt him -- sans wand and even with Crabbe and Goyle protecting him.  
  
Ginny and Hermione came into the common room, and Ginny added one more thing. "Hermione, you at least have to tell Ron, that's your responsibility."  
  
"I know," Hermione said in a defeated voice as they sat down automatically around Harry and Ron.  
  
"You know what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Everything?" Ron suggested out of habit.  
  
Hermione felt a little easier with Ron after his quip -- which he hadn't been doing since London -- so she simply smiled and shrugged at Harry.  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Harry asked Ginny, motioning towards the way out of the common room. Ginny nodded and followed Harry out of the portrait.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. She was nervous with a secret she had to keep from Harry -- especially with one as huge as she knew.  
  
"Look, I'm tired of the way their acting," Harry said. "And I've battled with my conscience, and I've decided that I think the best thing to do is to use to truth potion. Maybe you can distract them tomorrow at dinner and I'll slip it in their drinks. I can whip it up fast tomorrow instead of eating lunch."  
  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny said uncomfortably. "I really don't think that the truth potion is such a good idea anymore."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized her. "Ginny, why is nobody telling me anything?" he said finally, exasperated and throwing his hands in the air. He went back through the portrait of the Fat Lady before Ginny could stutter an answer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: This is rewritten and better than ever! *cheers are heard from crowd* No, it's just corrected. Nothing else changed. Actually, above, when I had Malfoy being a git, I was planning on having some point where Malfoy went too far and Ron beat him up -- just to show how sweet Ron was and how much he loved Hermione: ) Then it got sidetracked and I forgot completely about that. I do that alot - - there will be subplots I'm planning on going through, but then I forget about them. 


	2. The Truth Potion

Harry made sure to shut the portrait of the Fat Lady behind him so Ginny would have to say the password once again, and walked right up to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting where they'd been when he and Ginny left. He'd tried everything else -- now he was going to try force.  
  
"Ron," Harry said in a menacing tone, "just tell me what's going on! Don't you think I have a right to know, I'm your best friend."  
  
"Nothing's going on," Ron said, pretending he didn't know what Harry was talking about.  
  
"I know something's going on because Hermione told Ginny."  
  
Ron's eyes shot at Hermione. "Did you now?"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "What, so I don't have a right to tell my friends what's going on?"  
  
"Exact--"  
  
"Not if it's my sister!"  
  
Harry decided that he'd rather have them fighting than not talking to each other -- it seemed much more natural. The first years were all staring, but that was only because they weren't used to it yet.  
  
Ginny came in a second later, she ran up to Hermione as soon as she realized they were fighting. "Hermione! Don't yell! It's not good . . ."  
  
Whatever Ginny meant, it shut up Hermione, whose red face was beginning to go back to normal. "You're right," she said to Ginny.  
  
Ron looked like he was about to shout again, but he caught Ginny's eye and blushed brighter than Harry had ever seen, then grabbed his books and went up to the dormitories. Harry waited a second, then went up after him.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron threw the curtains covering his bed to the side and looked at Harry expectantly.  
  
Harry decided that it would be pointless to try and get it out of him. "Never mind," he mumbled, and went back down to the common room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A week later the only people talking to each other were Ginny and Hermione. Ron felt betrayed by Hermione, Harry betrayed by both Hermione and Ron, and Hermione was resentful towards Ron. Ginny seemed the only neutral ground. (Well, Ron wasn't talking to her . . . but not because he was mad at her)  
  
Harry had finally gotten to the point where he decided that if Ginny knew, he ought to know, and maybe he shouldn't respect her wishes. And that's why he was slipping a little truth potion into Ron and Hermione's drinks while Dumbledore said a few words. Just enough to last around fifteen minutes, so he had to act fast. When it looked as if neither would ever take a drink, he mumbled a tiny spell under his breath so that they both would suddenly become very thirsty.  
  
Sure enough, it worked, and both downed their drink as fast as possible. Of course, they weren't sitting very near each other, but Harry was keeping an eye on them.  
  
"Ron, if Malfoy hit on Hermione, what would you do?"  
  
Ron looked up from where Harry was sitting across the table. "I'd punch him until you have to pull me back by my shirt."  
  
"Ah. Why is that?"  
  
"Because Hermione's mine. Malfoy would just be using her."  
  
Ron looked a little surprised at his answer, but Harry remembered that he'd better get what he wanted asked before he realized it was a truth potion.  
  
"Hermione, come over here."  
  
Hermione, who was still talking to Harry, came over and sat in the empty space beside him. "Yes?"  
  
"What would you do if . . . Lavender hit on Ron?"  
  
"I'd spread a vicious rumor about her and tell her to back off." Hermione put a hand over mouth immediately, not understanding why she'd said that.  
  
Act quickly, Harry thought. "Ron, what did Hermione tell Ginny that you don't want told to your little sister?"  
  
"That Hermione and I slept together in London."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. " *What*?"  
  
"That Hermione and I slept together in London," Ron repeated, his face red. He mumbled, "I wish I had some of Hagrid's fudge . . ."  
  
"Is that all?" Harry asked hoarsely.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in horror at the question. "No," she said before she could stop herself. Not that she'd be able to.  
  
"It's not?" Ron asked, sitting forward and looking intrigued.  
  
"No," Hermione answered. She jumped up and started to walk away briskly.  
  
"Hermione, what else did you tell Ginny?"  
  
"I've told Ginny a lot of things. I told Ginny about how Fred and George were really the ones who--"  
  
"Hermione, what did you tell Ginny that you just said wasn't all of what you told her?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shot a look to Ron. "You don't know?"  
  
"No. And by the way I'm very upset about--"  
  
Hermione whispered something.  
  
Harry stood and walked up next to her. "What did you just say?"  
  
"That I'm pregnant too," Hermione whispered again. She sat down meekly, as though her legs had given up and Harry stared at her, dumbfounded. He was doing a lot of staring lately.  
  
"What did she say?" Ron demanded. Harry couldn't speak; he was just looking between the two. "Hermione, what did you say to Harry?"  
  
"That I'm pregnant too," Hermione said in a low voice.  
  
It was now Ron's turn to stare, but he eventually only had Hermione's back to stare at because she jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall, Ginny at her heels.  
  
Harry sat back down and looked at Ron, who was still in shock. "If I had known I wouldn't have done the truth potion. I was just worried and upset that you two weren't talking to me."  
  
Ron nodded. "I understand."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"I'm mad," Ron confirmed. "You really shouldn't have violated our trust like that."  
  
"Your trust? What trust, Ron? You haven't talked to me since this year started -- Hermione either," Harry said.  
  
"I was avoiding her," Ron said.  
  
"And she you. I figured that part out. What are you going to do about . . . what she said?"  
  
"Do?"  
  
"Well, you have to do something, don't you?"  
  
"Maybe she could . . . magic it away," Ron suggested.  
  
"If you suggest that to her, she may kill you," Harry warned. "All you have to do is go find her, hug her, and tell her it's all okay."  
  
"But that's a lie!"  
  
"So? It'll make her feel better."  
  
"What if she asks if I really mean it? You forget Harry, I'm under a truth spell!" Ron said, his voice raising in anger.  
  
"If I hadn't put you under it do you really think Hermione would have told you?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron thought about this. A few minutes passed and he stood up, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "I'm gonna go talk to her."  
  
"Good," Harry said, nodding in approval.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione and Ginny were sitting on Ginny's bed, Hermione telling her what happened and Ginny apologizing -- insisting that she told Harry not to use the potion.  
  
"Ginny, is Hermione in her room?"  
  
The girls looked up to see Ron.  
  
"You're not supposed to be in here," Hermione said. Ginny got up and started to leave. "No -- Ginny, don't go."  
  
"Too late," Ron said softly he walked closer to her. "Hermione . . . if you had told me . . . I mean, well, were you going to tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want to but Ginny kept nagging at me," Hermione admitted. "I don't want anybody to know. I'm Head Girl, what will people think?"  
  
"We could . . ." Ron searched his head for answers. "Run off together?"  
  
"Ron, be serious."  
  
Ron shrugged and sat down tentatively on Ginny's bed. "Are you still under the truth spell?"  
  
"I think so. Are you?"  
  
"Yes," Ron answered. "Hermione, did you -- I mean . . . was I . . . okay?"  
  
"More," Hermione said. "Was I okay?"  
  
"Heaven," Ron answered. "I hated not talking to you more than fighting with you. Actually, I kind of enjoy fighting with you."  
  
Hermione sat up to be closer to Ron. "What am I supposed to do about this?"  
  
"I'll help you, of course. I mean, Hermione, I'm your best friend. And if I mess up and stuff, you'll always have Ginny and Harry who can also help talk sense into me."  
  
Hermione smiled slowly, but it was a start. "To tell the truth, Ron, I didn't tell you because I was resentful. My whole future is ruined, but yours isn't."  
  
"Let's not talk about that," Ron said, putting an arm around Hermione and beckoning for her to get up. "Let's just go eat dinner. Afterall, you're eating for two now and I don't want you starving Ron Jr."  
  
"Ronald Jr.?" Hermione said doubtfully.  
  
Ron gave her a puzzled look. "Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Well *I* wanted a *girl*," Hermione said indignantly.  
  
"It's not up to me or you," Ron said.  
  
"It'll be a girl," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay, if you're so sure of that, then why don't you go ahead and let me name it after myself if it's a boy."  
  
"Okay," Hermione agreed.  
  
Ron grinned and pulled her tighter against him. Yes, arguing was much better than not talking to each other, he confirmed to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: Again, this is just revised so that the spelling errors Jay and Jo caught are corrected. Thanks, you guys:) 


	3. Dumbledore

Author's Note: Continued from 'The Truth Potion: Secrets Part Two'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It happened during Transfiguration.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all trying to get a rabbit to turn into a white Persian cat. Hermione kept turning her rabbit into a squirrel, which was unusual for her. But lately, even with Ron's and her friend's support, she was beginning to slip in classes. It was hard to concentrate when she was wondering if anybody could tell that she was pregnant yet. She didn't want anybody to know -- the shame she would have to face with her teachers, and the looks she'd get in the hallways. She would always be known as 'that slut who got pregnant in seventh year' if anybody knew.  
  
The door opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore -- a very uncommon sight during class -- and startled Hermione out of her thoughts. She was always thinking about what would happen when everybody found out; perhaps that was why her marks were slipping. Everybody began to work harder, as if trying to impress the headmaster, and a few even got a cat out of the rabbit -- though it wasn't white *or* Persian.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall inquired, looking a little surprised at his visit.  
  
"I need to see Miss Granger and Mr Weasley if it's to no inconvenience to you," Dumbledore said humbly.  
  
Hermione froze and glanced between Harry and Ron, who were both looking like they'd eaten something horrible. Harry did always say that Dumbledore knew everything that went on in the castle . . .  
  
"Of course not, Professor Dumbledore, go ahead and take them," Professor McGonagall said, looking a bit confused. She gave him a look that clearly said she wanted to know why.  
  
Professor Dumbledore ignored the look and motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him out of the classroom. Hermione felt her stomach dropping and she stared at the floor as they walked on. To Professor Dumbledore's office, she presumed.  
  
They walked inside of the circular room and Hermione and Ron were motioned to sit in the chairs across from his desk. He sat forward and put his hands together, giving them both equally stern looks.  
  
"I must say that I am very disappointed in you both," he said quietly.  
  
Hermione looked ready to burst into tears.  
  
"Hermione, you have a bright future in front of you . . ." he continued, giving her a sad look.  
  
"It was an accident," Hermione offered in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"There are some accidents that could have easily be prevented. And this is one of them," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hermione said, her voice louder and more clear. Her lip was trembling slightly -- she was terrified of his answer. "Will I still be able to continue school?"  
  
"I expect," Professor Dumbledore said. "What we could do is pull you out now, and you can come back next year and take all of your classes with the sixth years."  
  
Hermione nodded meekly. "If that's what you think best."  
  
"It's not," Professor Dumbledore said. "What I think is best is if you continue your schooling this year. Now, I haven't worked it out completely yet, but I'm sure you would only miss a couple of weeks of school if after you had the baby you sent it to your parents to take care of until you get out."  
  
"Oh, no!" Hermione said passionately. "I'll go back to school next year if that means that I can take care of my baby when it's only just been born. That's when she'll develope her attachments. What if I just dropped some of my classes and scheduled it so that Ron and I could take care of her during different periods, you know? And I'm sure Ginny and Harry would be delighted to help as well."  
  
Professor Dumbledore considered for a moment. "Hermione, have you told your parents yet?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer, but blushed in shame.  
  
"I want you both to send an owl to your parents tonight--"  
  
"Mum'll give me another Howler," Ron interrupted.  
  
"If you two don't do it I will be obliged to," Dumbledore said firmly. "Now, what have we decided about what to do, Hermione?"  
  
"I think--" Hermione swallowed "--that you should pull me out now, and I will continue next year."  
  
Dumbledore gave her a long look before sighing and nodding. "I'm sorry that this happened to two of our students with the most potential."  
  
"Dumbledore--Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly. "If you take Hermione out, take me out too. I don't think it's fair--"  
  
"Ron, no!"  
  
"You two obviously need to discuss this further," Dumbledore said. "I'll let you skip the rest of Transfiguration so you two can talk."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, standing.  
  
"I'll call you into my office as soon as you have an answer."  
  
Hermione almost asked 'how will you know when we have our answer', but stopped herself in time. If he knew what had happened to her and Ron, then it was pretty obvious he *did* know everything that went on in the castle.  
  
Hermione dragged Ron into a classroom that seemed to have been empty for a century. "Ron, I appreciate the thought and all . . ."  
  
"No, you were right. If you should have to suffer, so should I. We can both go back to school next year," Ron said.  
  
"You aren't thinking clearly," Hermione snapped. "You finish school here and then--" she cut herself short. "Nothing. Just, you know, finish school here."  
  
It suddenly occurred to Hermione that they hadn't really talked about *anything*. What were they going to do after the baby was born? Hermione had just assumed they'd be living together, married, so that Ron could help her with the baby. But what if Ron didn't want that?  
  
"Ron, please, just do this one thing for me," Hermione pleaded.  
  
Ron was getting confused. "But I thought you'd like it if I wanted to suffer the same as you. I mean, it *is* half way my fault . . ."  
  
"It's very noble," Hermione assured him. "But it's not the right thing to do. We probably should go back to the dormitories -- Transfiguration should be over in another ten minutes or so."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Ron, I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Harry sighed after a few seconds. "Okay, what is it?"  
  
Ron stood and pushed the curtain between their beds aside so he could see his friend. "Hermione's leaving tomorrow."  
  
"I know," Harry said somewhat miserably.  
  
"I won't be able to see her until Christmas . . . and even then she may have already had the baby," Ron said, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.  
  
"Ron, babies take nine months, not four. Besides, I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind letting you off for a day or two when she sends owl that she's in labor. From what I've seen in movies and read in books a first pregnancy takes long. And if it's a teenage pregnancy it could last days."  
  
"You didn't pick that up in a movie."  
  
"So I was bored and Hermione had left a pregnancy book with her homework so I read it, so what? Well, I read some of it. Not all. I'd just gotten to the fourth month when someone came into the common room."  
  
"Oh," Ron said, a little jealous that he hadn't read any pregnancy book. "I won't even be there for her fourth month. I wish this hadn't happened when we'd have to be seperated. The next time I'm not letting her out of my site."  
  
"Next time?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Oh." Harry hastily changed the subject to a less uncomfortable one. "Do you really think your Mum'll send you a Howler?"  
  
"I just hope that picking the slowest, sickest owl in the owlery is going to work. I feel bad enough as it is, but Pig won't even look at me anymore. I explained to him that he worked too well and I needed an owl that *wasn't* good so it would get there later than a regular owl would, but he wouldn't listen."  
  
"I know how that is," Harry said, thinking of the many times he'd upset Hedwig.  
  
"I feel really guilty about Hermione," Ron said suddenly after a moment of silence. "I'm really scared for her too. I just know that if I was with her, nothing bad would happen. But I feel . . . if I'm not there anything could happen to her, and it would be my fault. I wish she had let me take off school too."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, so he just awkwardly patted Ron's back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were all at Hogsmeade, seeing Hermione off on the train that was leaving for London in about ten minutes.  
  
"Send me an owl everytime something happens," Ginny made Hermione promise. "I want to know *everything*. And keep me updated on your life too. If your parents give you a rough time, just remember that we're all coming there for Christmas Holidays, and that's only about two months away."  
  
Hermione hugged Ginny in response.  
  
"It's not going to be the same without you," Harry said a bit awkwardly. He wasn't sure what else he was supposed to say. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Ditto," Hermione said and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ron gave Harry a meaningful look, and Harry took Ginny's hand and led her away from the station. They had already discussed that Ron wanted a few minutes alone with Hermione before she left.  
  
Ron put a hand on her belly and rubbed lightly. "I know this won't be for a while . . . but promise to owl me the minute you go into labor. And anytime something happens. The first time it kicks, if you have *any* pain whatsoever . . . you know, stuff like that. And if your parents aren't considerate of you when you first get there just think about what it would be like if they were Harry's aunt and uncle and you'll feel better." Ron stopped babbling and looked down at his shoes. "I'll just -- I'll miss you, Herm," Ron said in a low voice. He wasn't very good about talking about his feelings.  
  
"I will too," Hermione said. She pulled Ron into a hug, and he responded instantly, holding her tightly and inhaling the scent of hair -- it would be a long time before he could do that again. Then, before he knew what he was doing, he had his lips on hers in an urgent kiss, one that he could save the memory of to tide him over until the next time he saw her.  
  
Hermione was surprised at first, but she was kissing him back and there they stood until the train's bell rang, signaling that all passengers had better get on or be left behind.  
  
Ron pulled away, blushing. "Uh . . . yeah . . . see ya, Herm."  
  
"Uh-huh, Christmas holidays. I'll send you an owl when I get there," Hermione said breathlessly in a rush as she walked backwards to the train and stumbled on her weak legs. As soon as she turned around she mothed 'wow' and closed her eyes to the memory of his lips on hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To be continued . . . most likely tonight or tomorrow because I just keep on writing with this one.  
  
~HJtheB 


	4. Memories . . .

Hermione was still in a daze as she stared out the window in her compartment. Whatever she had expected from Ron it had not been *that*. But then . . . Hermione thought hard . . . was it she or him that initiated the kiss?  
  
Hermione sighed, deciding not to dwell on it. It didn't matter.  
  
Oh, but that kiss . . . Hermione sighed again. She wasn't going to get it out of her mind. It had rekindled that night in London . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
**London, August**  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione spun around to see Ginny running towards her. "Hi, Ginny. Have I kept you guys waiting long? Where is Ron, anyways? And your mother?"  
  
"Mum and Dad couldn't come," Ginny said, shrugging. "Dad got caught up at work and Mum found out that George is sick and she went to give him some Pepperup. Personally, I think she's just tired of taking us to Diagon Ally every year. She just gave Ron and I enough money and said she trusted us. Actually, she gave *me* the money and told me not to let Ron blow it on anything."  
  
Hermione laughed and followed Ginny to the ice cream shop where Ron was sitting at a table. "Ron, hey!" she called, waving, and walked quickly to his table. He stood, staring at her oddly, and she gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "How were your holidays?"  
  
"Now that Percy's out of the house they're much better of course," Ron said. "But I do miss George and Fred. The house seems so quiet without them."  
  
Hermione nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Well, how were your holidays?" he asked her brightly.  
  
"Simply wonderful! They built a brand new library next to my house and I spent two whole days just wondering around and admiring it."  
  
"I believe it."  
  
"Oh, do shut up," Hermione said playfully. "And while you're at it go get me some ice cream too. I think I'd like marshmallow orange."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, but got up to get her her request.  
  
Ginny scooted to where he had been sitting across from Hermione. "When is Harry coming?" she asked. Ginny had given up on trying to hide her crush from people.  
  
"I'm not sure. Within the next couple days or so, I suppose. He's getting all of his stuff out this time because he doesn't plan on ever going back to his aunt and uncles'."  
  
Ron, finding Ginny in his seat, sat next to Hermione, gave her the ice cream, and took his from in front of Ginny. "Herm, I have to show you the Quidditch shop -- they have the new Ripper 01, which is much better than Harry's old Ripper, apparently. They changed the twigs to grape vine because it has a much smoother way of moving in the air. The Chudley Cannons are getting them for their team and--"  
  
"He memorized the card describing it," Ginny explained, interrupting Hermione. Hermione turned and arched her eyebrows at Ron, whose ears were tinged pink.  
  
"Better card than Harry Potter's history," Ron shot back at his sister.  
  
Ginny shrugged in response. This seemed to make Ron even more upset and he got up to get himself another ice cream cone.  
  
Ginny giggled and leaned across the table to Hermione. "I found that if you don't say anything back it's much more entertaining than bantering with him."  
  
Hermione laughed along and Ron came back, mumbling about how girls were stupid, or something equally juvenile.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I had the best idea that we could have a little slumber party in one of our rooms tonight. I never really had many girl friends, and it'll be wicked, I promise. We can even get Ron in on it."  
  
"What's a slumber party?" Ron asked suspiciously. Ginny seemed just as oblivious.  
  
"It's . . ." Hermione struggled to find a way to describe it. "Well, you wear your pajamas and talk about boys and makeup all night."  
  
"Doesn't sound very interesting," Ron replied. He fidgeted a little in the silence that followed his statement.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes, Mione?"  
  
"You want to show me that Ripper 01, don't you?"  
  
Ron nodded eagerly. "It's so cool, Hermione!"  
  
"He's like a little boy sometimes, isn't he?" Hermione whispered to Ginny as Ron swept them off down Diagon Ally.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night, Ginny had gone to bed with a complaint of being tired, but Hermione suspected it was because she wanted the days without Harry to pass quickly. Hermione was brushing her hair, frowing at herself as it just became more bushy. She finally gave up and put it in a pony tail to keep it out of her face.  
  
Somebody knocked on her door and she sighed, vowing that she would yell at whoever it was. She got out of bed and opened the door with a severe look on her face. "What do you want, Ron?" she demanded icily.  
  
Ron walked straight past her as though she didn't bother him a bit.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Hermione asked sarcastically, shutting the door. "I was trying to sleep."  
  
"Your hair's different," he said, looking at her strangely, cocking his head.  
  
"It's called a pony tail, Ronald."  
  
Ron sat down on her bed and picked up the remote. "Want to watch the telly with me, then?"  
  
Hermione wanted to snap at him again but: a) she knew it wouldn't make a difference to him and b) she did feel a bit lonesome. So she sat down on the bed beside him and scooted backwards so that she was sitting against the headboard.  
  
Hermione noticed after a while that instead of watching the telly, Ron was watching her. She turned to him, annoyed. "Why are you looking at me?"  
  
"Because you're beautiful."  
  
Whatever Hermione had expected, it was *not* that. She gaped at him. "Wh- what?"  
  
"You're beautiful. Especially with your hair up, I can see your face clearly."  
  
"O-oh," Hermione stutted. What was she supposed to say to that? "You're not so bad yourself," she finally said, looking him up.  
  
Ron and Hermione went back to watching the telly. Once again, Hermione noticed Ron's eyes on her.  
  
"What is it now, Ron?"  
  
"I think I had too much butterbeer," Ron said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I want to kiss you."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Hermione blushed and quickly looked away. "You know, I'm kind of tired, why don't we continue this another time."  
  
Ron stood and turned off the TV. Hermione followed him to the door so she could lock it behind him.  
  
But instead of leaving, before the door shut Ron turned around and kissed Hermione, tongue and all. Hermione had no chance to respond as he pulled away as quickly as he'd grabbed her.  
  
"Bye, Mione, see you in the morning."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped as she glared at his retreating back. How dare he? She stomped her foot in frustration and hurried out of her room to follow him. She stomped right up to his door and knocked savagely.  
  
Ron opened the door. "Oh, hel--"  
  
Hermione grabbed his face and pulled him down for a fierce kiss. Then she pulled away and huffed back to her room.  
  
No sooner had she slammed the door than there was a knock on it. She opened it and wasn't surprised at all to find a pair of warm, soft lips pressed against her own before she could even comprehend what was happening.  
  
Ron turned around and began to leave. She stomped up to him and grabbed his arm. "Don't *do* that," she warned him, then kissed him again.  
  
Ron grinned at her. "Hypocrite."  
  
Hermione growled and went back to her room. Ron was the one person who could annoy her so much that she wanted to scream. There was a knock and Hermione opened it. Before Ron could kiss her, she pulled him inside and shut the door, then pressed him up against it and kissed him hard.  
  
As soon as their lips touched she forgot about the vicious things she'd been planning to do to him and simply let her tongue roam around his bottom lip, softly and barely touching. Her stomach was flipping in pleasure and she felt hot currents of pleasure winding their way through her veins.  
  
She pulled away, both of them gasping for air that they'd gone for so long without. Hermione pulled his head down once again but instead of kissing her on the lips he led a trail of kisses along her neck.  
  
Hermione let out a gasp that turned into a moan and pulled away reluctantly. She moved backwards clumsily until she found the bed and sat down. Ron followed her soon after.  
  
* * * * *  
  
**Present**  
  
Hermione's mind was a blur as she remembered the feelings from that night. Every detail had been perfectly stored in her brain and she hadn't let herself go over them until now.  
  
Suddenly it hit her -- she shouldn't be going home . . . Hermione sat straight up in her seat and glanced at her watch. Surely they hadn't gone too far? The captain wouldn't mind if she just asked him to turn around and go the ten minutes back so she could be at Hogwarts with Ron.  
  
That was where she belonged. She didn't care if the whole school knew about her pregnancy. She was eighteen now, fully capable of making her own decisions, and even if they were bad she didn't regret it. No, she needed to go back to Hogwarts, Ron, Harry, Ginny . . . she couldn't believe she'd almost given up her right as Head Girl!  
  
Hermione jumped up and was out of her compartment in a second, running to the captain's office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: I've noticed that I'm not getting as much feedback . . . and I sound hopelessly desperate -- I hate when people demand for feedback. But I won't let you know what happens next until I have twenty five reviews. Well . . . I'm a softie and I love writing so I may not go through with that . . . but I'll stick to it!  
  
:) ~HJtheB 


	5. Where She Belongs

Author's Note: Finally -- 25 reviews! Actually, I was satisfied with the fourteen, but I figured I could get much more, seeing the reviews other, not so good, fics got. Also, HP is a large community so I'm sure that a lot of people can read Secrets. Thank you for giving me all the reviews -- even though I *did* ask for some of them. :)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Of course the captain wouldn't turn around just for her. Hermione sighed as she slumped back into her seat. She should have known that this wasn't some sappy romance where everything worked out just fine. The captain had told her she could get the next train going back to Hogsmeade, or just stay in his train, after buying a ticket of course, and go with him back to Hogsmeade.  
  
The trip seemed to last forever, and Hermione was surprised to find herself waking up to someone telling her to get off the train -- the trip was over.  
  
Hermione did as instructed, but left her trunks in the train as she had discussed with the captain. She did want to tell her parents that she had changed her mind. In fact, she was shocked at herself wanting to not even show up and worry her parents half to death.  
  
"Hermione! Oh, dear, where are your bags? Did they use magic to put them in our car or you room?"  
  
Hermione looked vacantly at her mother and father. "No. My bags are still in the train."  
  
"I'll go get them," her dad said.  
  
Hermione put a hand on his arm. "Dad, no. I-I'm not going home. I want to go back to Hogwarts, I realized this was a mistake. I can figure out how to work it, but I belong at Hogwarts."  
  
Her mum and dad stared at her for a few seconds. "Hermione," her mum said sternly. "I will not have you going back to that school with a baby growing inside of you. What will people think? Going back next year is obviously the wisest choice."  
  
"But, see, it's not," Hermione tried to make them understand. "I *belong* there. Not here. I need to be with Harry and Ron and Ginny, I need to be Head Girl."  
  
"They'll probably take that title away if they haven't already," her mum said bitterly. "What on earth ever possessed you to . . . I'm very shocked to say the least . . ."  
  
"Not to mention disappointed," her dad added.  
  
Hermione glanced at the train, which was whistling and ready for her to get on. "Look, I have to go back. With your good wishes or without, but you can't force me to stay. I'm eighteen now."  
  
"Of course you have our good wishes. We just don't think that you're doing the right thing," her mum said bluntly.  
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head. She hugged both of her parents and ran to the train which looked ready to leave. The captain gave her an annoyed look for making him wait, then the train slowly began to descend back to Hogsmeade. Of course, they had used magic to just pop the train around, instead of having to turn it around on tracks. It was much easier this way.  
  
Hermione waved her parents with a sinking feeling. She was going to where she needed to be, but Hermione wondered whether she'd see much of her parents anymore. Her parents lived in a different world than her, and the gap that had been growing for seven years had become unbearable. Hermione hadn't even realized it was there until now, and now that she did she realized it had been there for years.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron couldn't sleep, and he wasn't eating either. Harry and Ginny were beside themselves with worry, and had finally managed to get some turkey down his throat, and were even considering doing a sleeping potion to get rid of the purple underneath his eyes. It had only been two days since Hermione had left, and Harry and Ginny wouldn't let themselves think about what they would do if Ron got worse.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said, late into that night. "Harry. Wake up, Harry." Ron got out of bed and picked up a pillow which I threw at Harry's face.  
  
"What, Ron?" Harry asked, sitting up and putting his glasses on.  
  
"Hermione and I kissed."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that when I found out she was pregnant."  
  
"No, no. At Hogsmeade. That's why . . ." Ron trailed off. "I realized then that I don't want to ever be seperated from her. But she won't let me take off school until next year. Dumbledore was willing, though he did dissaprove, but when Hermione tells you not to do something, you'd better not do it. Unless, of course, you're wanting to annoy her. She is adorable when she's mad, isn't she?"  
  
Harry nodded along, not really thinking that Hermione was cute when she was mad, he actually was always a little afraid of Hermione when she was mad. Harry cracked a grin, wondering what she would be like as a mother.  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
Harry and Ron jumped, and it was assumed that everyone else in the dorm awoke as well, since curtains around the room were being swung open to see who had called Ron's name.  
  
"Potter as well," McGonagall said, her mouth looked sterner than ever.  
  
"We're sorry we were talking, Professor, we were trying to keep quiet and I don't think we woke anybody up," Ron said in a hurry.  
  
"No, no," McGonagall said, waving her hand to dismiss that. "There is something we need to discuss."  
  
" *Now*?" Harry asked in disbelief. "It's three in the morning!"  
  
"You think I don't know that?" McGonagall seemed very upset with this. "Dumbledore's orders so you'd better not give me any more resistance. Throw on your robes and let's go."  
  
Harry and Ron gave each other puzzled looks, then shut the curtains to change.  
  
Professor McGonagall led them for a couple of minutes until they ended up in a dungeon. Harry and Ron were both wondering if they'd done something for detention when they stepped inside and found Dumbledore talking to--  
  
"Mione!" Ron exclaimed, joy flooding his voice. He marched right up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I will leave you three alone," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "You can find your way back to your common room with not trouble, I presume."  
  
Harry gave Hermione a hug after the two Professors left. " *Why* are you here?"  
  
"Oh, you two sound like you're disappointed," Hermione said, laughing. "I was about ten minutes away from here when I realized that I didn't want to leave. So I came back after explaining to my parents and Professor Dumbledore and I have worked it out. May is about when this baby should be born, late May in fact, so when that comes around, I volunteered you two and Ginny to help me take care of her. Of course, I'll have to drop classes, but I'm willing to do so."  
  
"You -- willing to drop classes?" Ron grinned at her. "I'm glad you're staying here. It wouldn't have been the same without you. It *wasn't* the same without you."  
  
"Ron hasn't eaten or slept since you left," Harry added in a stage whisper to Hermione.  
  
Hermione turned a stern look to Ron. "I want you up in your bed, sleeping, and tomorrow morning you will eat until you can eat no more. It's really not healthy . . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione hadn't mentioned the kiss at Hogsmeade to Ron, hoping that he'd bring it up -- and Ron didn't talk about it, thinking that Hermione wasn't mentioning it because she didn't *want* to mention it. Needless to say, there was a lot of confusion between the two. (Really, when isn't there confusion between them?)  
  
"Harry?" Ginny caught up to the famous wizard in the halls, after DADA.  
  
"Yeah, Gin?"  
  
"Well, you're sort of like Ron's best friend, and I know he's yours. And, well, the same for Hermione and I . . . I'm sure Ron tells you things, and Hermione is always talking to me about this . . . situation, so I was thinking we could swap info."  
  
Harry stopped and looked down at Ginny. "What for? I don't know if I want to betray Ron like that--"  
  
"Oh, rest assured, we'll be helping them. I mean, doesn't it bother you how neither of them brings up the subject of anything that has to do with . . . well, *them*."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Yeah, it does, actually."  
  
"Well, I'm sure with you and me working together we can make them realize that they are really meant to be together. I'm sure everyone in Gryffindor will be equally as happy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, come on, we're not the only ones tired of them dancing in circles around each other." Ginny laughed suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I just suddenly has this image of Ron doing the tango. Anyways, what do you say? I promise to be your best friend forever and ever . . ."  
  
"Well with an offer like that, how can I refuse," Harry teased. Once he stopped laughing he asked, "How are we supposed to get them together?"  
  
Ginny gave him a sly look. "Oh, first we brainstorm, then we'll go from there. I do have a few things up my sleeves . . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What does Ginny have up her sleeve? Will Ron and Hermione ever get together? The suspense, I know . . . and, guess what! If I have thirty to thirty five reviews, you'll get to find out! Yes, I've found that blackmailing you helps with my reviews. (j/k) But I know enough of you left reviews that you couldn't wait for more of this, that if you all leave another review for the fifth installment (which is this one), then I'll have plenty of reviews to keep my inspired!  
  
Well, actually I'm inspired all by myself. This fic is a record for me -- I've never written four installments in two days . . . it's just never happened before. And I'm going to keep on writing. I'm also trying to think of a good plot for another Ron/Hermione or a Harry/Ginny one, but so far my mind is blank. Rest assured, however, that I usually come up with really good ones when I do come up with them. (well . . . people who read my fics think they're good . . . I'm kind of insecure, so I really don't know if they are or not. but the people like them and that's all that matters)  
  
Farewell until I have five to ten more reviews. And thank you for the previous reviews, especially about how much you like my writing. I anticipate reviews every second of every minute of every hour of every day.  
  
~HJtheB 


	6. Ginny and Harry's Plan

Author's Note: I forgot to mention in my last part that there's a slim chance of my getting on the internet over weekends. My brother comes over and usually takes hold of our phone line, but sometimes he's nice or rents movies so he won't get on.  
  
Also, I was re-reading my old ones to get an idea of what to put in this fic, and I found all of these spelling mistakes, or just common mistakes like putting one word instead of another. I don't have a spell checker, so I appologize for any mistakes -- I try to spell right and if I'm not sure about a word I usually look it up or just find a substitute. :) (also, I'm a bit impatient to actually go back and edit my work. I just write, post, then read it once it's up on the site)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day Harry and Ginny were found in the library, both looking up love potions and spells in the middle of doing their homework. Harry, on occasion, got bored and slipped his Quidditch book in, but Ginny usually caught him after a while and forced him to research.  
  
"We could use this one . . . Oh. No, the two would never be able to be seperated within ten feet of each other for life," Ginny commented absently. She sighed and put her book down. "I don't think we're going to find anything, Harry."  
  
"Thank God you finally agree with me."  
  
"Well, what do you think we should do?" Ginny asked, exasperated. "Maybe we could . . . oh, Harry, I've got it!"  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"The answer." Ginny paused for dramatic effect. "Jealousy. It's really the best way to get two people together. We need somebody to make them both jealous. I'm sure I could talk to one of the girls in my dormitory . . . or even Parvati or Lavender. And maybe we could get Dean or Seamus for Hermione. Really, you know how Ron gets when he's jealous."  
  
"Brilliant," Harry complimented Ginny, who blushed in response. "I'll talk to Dean. Make sure it's Parvati or Lavender though, Hermione has had a slight grudge on them since they took Divinations together, so she'll be even more jealous."  
  
"Do you think they'll go along?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.  
  
Harry shrugged. "If they don't just get somebody else."  
  
" *Alpha Retirness*," Ginny said, pointing her wand at the books on the table that magically went back to their places on the shelves. "Come on, I can't wait to get started. This is all so romantic, isn't it?"  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"Oh, of course you would," Ginny said, taking his arm and leading him out of the library at a fast pace, eager to get to work. "You're a romantic at heart. I can tell."  
  
"I really don't think I'm . . ." Harry trailed off as they ran into Dean in the hall. "Dean, can I have a word?"  
  
Dean walked up to him and Ginny curiously. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, you know all of that built up tension between Ron and Hermione . . ." And Harry told Dean all about their plan, skipping the part about Hermione being pregnant and all of what happened in London.  
  
Dean grinned. "You want me to flirt with Hermione to make Ron jealous? Wicked. This should be fun. Flowers and candy, you think? And a declaration of my love to her. My thanks for not asking Seamus before me -- I can do the job better."  
  
Harry and Ginny laughed, and Dean smiled along as well.  
  
"Well, so glad that you're kean," Harry said. "Just remember not to breath a word to anyone. And don't even hint about it to Ron or talk about it around anyone else. Be sure to show public displays of affection in the common room to Hermione where Ron can see."  
  
"I'll do the job, and right too," Dean promised. "Now, I need to go to the library. Nasty report on Yillytoe Hjoira for DADA."  
  
"I've already got it done and Hermione checked it over, so you can copy it," Harry offered.  
  
Dean beamed at Harry and the three headed for the common room.  
  
Upon entry, Ginny winked at Harry and rushed over to where Parvati and Lavender were sitting in front of the fire, giggling.  
  
"Oh, hello, Ginny," Lavender said in a voice that clearly said Ginny was interrupting a very important conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude," Ginny began, blushing. She wasn't used to talking to anyone besides her own room mates and Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Especially people like Parvati and Lavender. "Harry and I have this plan though, and we're going to need your help . . ."  
  
Lavender finally agreed to take the job, and was ready to begin that moment. Ginny, however, warned her not to yet. They then discussed tactics for Ginny and Harry's plan. This seemed exactly like the type of thing Parvati and Lavender were made to do -- get two people together. They repeatedly gushed over how romantic it all was and Ginny repeatedly resisted the urge to throw up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night, Hermione went back to her dormitory, a little confused at the way Dean had suddenly become very interested in talking to her, and kept giving her meaningful looks. Nobody else seemed to notice, though, so Hermione kept it to herself.  
  
She went to her bedside table and began to brush her long, bushy hair. She had tried many styles over the years, hoping that at least one of them would make her hair assume a slightly normal appearance, but she received no such luck.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she heard Parvati and Lavender enter, giggling as usual.  
  
"But do you, like, think he'd ever go for me?" Lavender was asking Parvati seriously.  
  
"Of course, you have no competition. And I'm sure he's never had a girlfriend before, so he'd love to get one. And, of course, you're extremely beautiful. How could he resist?"  
  
Lavender giggled again. "Oh, you're right. I feel so silly though, having a crush on Ron Weasley."  
  
Hermione stopped brushing, her jaw dropped and she made a funny noise.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Parvati asked, pulling the curtain from the front of the room aside to see Hermione, looking at them funny.  
  
"Yes-yes, certainly," Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Hermione," Lavender inquired nervously, "do you think . . . I mean . . . you know Ron, well, do you think he might ever *go* for me?"  
  
"No," Hermione said bluntly. She put a hand over her mouth. "At least . . . well, Ron, he's, well, how do I put this . . . Ron isn't very good at commitments. Terrified of women. If-if he did ever go with you, it would be for a week tops. Player, he is."  
  
Lavender and Parvati seemed to be hiding smug smirks. "Well," Lavender huffed. "We'll just see how he reacts once he gets some of me."  
  
"You go girl," Parvati said encouragingly. "I'm sure he could change his ways for you."  
  
Parvati and Lavender shut their curtains after that and Hermione followed suit. She finally lay in bed, but sleep didn't come.  
  
Why, oh why, had she flat out lied to Parvati and Lavender? And why in the world did Lavender want Ron of all people? He was awkward, ignorant, insulting . . . but then, Hermione added to herself, he's also loyal, kind, funny . . . Hermione trailed off in her thoughts.  
  
Of course, she finally realized, it was the mother in me. Every mother would like to stay with their child's father. I just don't think Ron feels that way, the Leaky Cauldren night had been just that -- one night. A silly little fling.  
  
**But why did he kiss you at Hogsmeade?** a pestering voice asked.  
  
**I don't know for sure if he kissed me, or I kissed him,** Hermione returned to the voice. **And do shut up, I'm trying to sleep.**  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day, to Hermione's dissaproval and Ron's surprise, Lavender plopped herself beside Ron.  
  
"Hi, Lavender," Ron said pleasantly. "Where's Parvati."  
  
"She hasn't woken up yet," Lavender said. She smiled up at Ron. "How have you been lately? I feel like we don't get much time to talk lately."  
  
"Lavender, we've never had *much time to talk*," Ron pointed out.  
  
Lavender laughed. "Yes, I suppose," she said, sobering up. "Well, maybe we should change that. We've known each other for nearly seven years now but we haven't *known* each other, if you know what I mean."  
  
"No, I don't," Ron said blankly.  
  
"Well . . . how were your summer holidays?" Lavender asked after a moment's hesitation. "Do anything anything interesting?"  
  
Ron blushed and looked down at his plate. "Can't think of anything worth sharing."  
  
Hermione glared at him and stood. "Well, I'm done. See you in Potions, Harry." She started to walk away then stopped. "You too, I suppose, Ron," she said in a harsh voice.  
  
Ron looked after her. "What did I say?" he asked Harry.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "I'll tell you later."  
  
Ginny came in and sat down in between Ron and Harry, where Hermione had been sitting. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Ron, as usual, said something stupid," Harry said, sighing.  
  
"What did I say?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, it's Parvati. I'll talk to you later, Ron. See you in Potions as well." Lavender giggled, winked at Ron, patted his arm, then rushed off to talk to Parvati.  
  
"All right, then, what did I say?"  
  
"You just told Hermione that that night in Diagon Alley meant nothing to you," Harry whispered.  
  
Ginny looked shocked. " *Ron*! Do you have to have a tutor to teach you how to speak to women?"  
  
"I did not," Ron defended.  
  
"Well, maybe you don't think you did. But girls think entirely differently than guys."  
  
"Really, and how do you know that I said that?"  
  
"Because I have a gift. Besides, it was completely obvious."  
  
"What exactly did he say?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Lavender asked about his holidays and he said he couldn't think of anything worth sharing," Harry said, shooting Ron a look.  
  
Ron opened and closed his mouth. "I-I didn't . . ."  
  
"You'd better go make up," Harry said. "Those woman hormones are something to fear."  
  
"Yeah, and make up *now*," Ginny said. "And remember not to say anything stupid. Sticking with 'I'm sorry' should solve your problems."  
  
"And remember what you said so you can answer if she throws you the 'what are you sorry for' routine," Harry added.  
  
Ron grimly smiled at Harry and got up to go find Hermione.  
  
Find her, he did. She was in the library, sitting at an empty table and reading a book. Her eyes weren't moving, though, so Ron wondered if she really was reading.  
  
"Mione," Ron greeted, sitting down.  
  
Hermione smiled, then put her book away. "Hello, Ron," she said pleasantly. "You did get that essay for Potions done, right?"  
  
Ron was confused. "Aren't you mad?"  
  
"Mad?" Hermione laughed, but it sounded shrill and forced. "I'm not mad. What would I be mad about?"  
  
"You just--you got up so abruptly at breakfast," Ron said, getting more confused. "Harry said I insulted you."  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed. "Well, if *Harry* said it, then you'd better believe it, right?" She stood and began gathering her books. "Ron, really, I don't need this from you. Don't believe everything Harry says, you two are guys and you can't underst--"  
  
"But Ginny said so too," Ron interrupted.  
  
"Oh, talking about me now, are you?" Hermione asked, hurt and anger leaking into her voice.  
  
"You're mad."  
  
"Wow, figured that one out *without* Harry," Hermione congratulated sarcastically. "I will see you in Potions, Ron."  
  
Ron stood and followed her. "Hermione, you are . . . you are the most confusing person I've ever met in my life."  
  
"You're not helping."  
  
"But I did insult you!" Ron insisted. "I said that that night meant nothing to me when it really meant everything to me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ooooh . . . what will Hermione's reaction be? Find out soon.  
  
"I can live a long time on a good compliment"  
  
--Mark Twain  
  
(Let's see if we can get another twenty hits, eh? I mean, you guys did more than I asked for! I said thirty, thirty five -- you gave me forty three. So, let's go for sixty, I'm sure you can do it. If you can't . . . well, I'll still post the next one. I just want to see if you guys can give me sixty. I'm sure you can:)  
  
Oh, and thank you so much! I've never gotten so much feedback in so little time.  
  
~HJtheB 


	7. Skipping Classes and Broom Closets

"But I did insult you!" Ron insisted. "I told you that that night meant nothing to me when it really meant everything to me."  
  
Ron seemed to realize very suddenly what he'd said. "Er . . . I mean . . . I'm sorry?" Stick with those words, Ginny had said, and he'd just ignored her advice. This was worse than getting Hermione mad. He had actually told her that he wanted that night to happen. Fear paralyzed him. What if she felt the exact opposite? What if he was simply the guy who created this problem for her.  
  
Ron somehow felt this wasn't right. Despite being upset at the consequences, Hermione was genuinely excited about the baby. She was looking forward to it like no tomorrow.  
  
"It meant everything?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
Ron avoided her eyes. "Well . . . yeah. I mean, I know it wasn't that great -- for you at least. But maybe if we tried it again . . ."  
  
Ron finally got the nerve to look into Hermione's eyes. They were wide with shock. "I mean, sorry. I'm sure you're disgusted with me. I mean, we're just friends . . . you know, one night stand, all that crap."  
  
"You really feel that way?" Hermione asked doubtfully.  
  
"Well, no . . . it's just that I expected your reaction to be throwing yourself in my arms and telling me we'd live happily ever after."  
  
Hermione dropped her books and put her arms around Ron's neck, pressing her body close up against him. "Does this help?"  
  
Ron looked a bit startled. "Well, yeah, but--"  
  
"I can't say everything will end up happily ever after," Hermione said, biting her lip. "But I can say that the only way there's a chance of that happening is if . . . if we were together."  
  
Ron looked at her in surprise. "I thought you didn't feel that way. I mean, your reaction didn't exactly lead up to this."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Girls are confusing." She used her hands on the back of Ron's neck to bring his lips down for a gentle, teasing kiss.  
  
Hermione parted, but Ron reached down and kissed her deep and thorough, making sure that his tongue had caressed every part of her mouth before pulling away.  
  
"We have Potions . . ."  
  
"We can skip it, just this once," Ron suggested.  
  
"Ron, I'm Head Girl!" Hermione squeaked in fear.  
  
"And I'm the father of your child. Which is more important?"  
  
Hermione made an annoyed sound and began picking up her books.  
  
Ron gave her a sharp look. "We're going to Potions? After *that* kiss?"  
  
"No," Hermione said as though Ron needed to be spoken to slowly, unable to comprehend it otherwise. "We're going to find an empty classroom so I can have my wicked way with you."  
  
"Oh. In that case . . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry was practically skipping after Potions. Of course, he was in actuality running towards Ginny's last class, Transfiguration, but he was so happy he would have been skipping otherwise.  
  
Harry recognized Ginny's fiery hair in the mass of students overwhelming the hallway. He pushed his way to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her into the first door he found, an old closet.  
  
"Guess what!" he said giddily to Ginny, who was a little confused at being pulled into a pitch black closet.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Harry," Ginny said in relief. "What is it then?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione, Head Girl, I might add . . ." Harry paused for dramatic effect. "Well, the two lovebirds skipped Potions."  
  
Ginny gasped, then gave Harry a very awkward high five, as it was hard to find his hand in the darkness. "We totally rock. We should start working on getting more people together. Is Professor McGonagall married?"  
  
Harry laughed and opened the door. His laugh faded. He shook the doorknob. "Ginny, do you know any spells to get this open?"  
  
"No," Ginny said, "I'm not Hermione, you know."  
  
"Well, it's not opening."  
  
"Harry, I'm not an idiot. I already figured that part out. Start pounding and shouting for help."  
  
Harry obliged and soon Ginny joined in. When their voices were beginning to become hoarse, the door to the closet opened and they stumbled out, eyes in pain at the brightness.  
  
"Shit," Harry swore upon seeing who had opened the door. "Professor Snape-- "  
  
"Harry Potter," Snape said slowly, sounding happier than normal for him. "In a secluded closet with a girl when he should be in class? And to think it's Ginny Weasley of all people? Detention, both of you. I will be notifying Professor Dumbledore of your behavior as well."  
  
"But we weren't doing anything like that," Ginny protested, blushing. "Harry was simply telling me something and he brought me into what he thought was an empty classroom."  
  
"Another detention, Miss Weasley."  
  
"Hey--"  
  
"You too, Potter. I need to escort you to your classes, you will inform your teachers of the reason why you were late or it will be another detention. And, believe me, I will make sure your detentions are the worst available."  
  
"I'm glad you care," Harry snapped, annoyed.  
  
"Another, Potter," Snape said, an evil smile on his face. "Really, you're making it too easy for me. Come, Ginny, your class is closest."  
  
They walked on to Ginny's class (Charms), and Snape pushed Ginny into the room.  
  
"Professor, I'm sorry I was late, Professor Snape pulled me out for a conversation after a wrongful accusation--"  
  
"Another detention, Weasley."  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide and she made a squeaking sound. "I mean, I'm sorry because I was caught in a broom closet with Harry Potter."  
  
The class answered with a mix of giggles and gasps, but Harry was escorted away by Snape, who was walking as fast as possible to Transfiguration.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, I am sorry to disrupt your class but Harry Potter has something he would like to tell you."  
  
Harry looked around the class at everyone, including Hermione and Ron. If Ron thought that he had . . . Harry shook his head mentally and blurted out the words: "Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry I'm late but Ginny and I got caught in a broom closet and Snape had to get us out, because we were trapped, and he was yelling at us and--"  
  
Professor McGonagall put her hand up to silence his ramblings. "That's enough, Potter. I suppose you correctly punished him, Severus?"  
  
"Indeed," Snape said, a wicked grin on his face as he left the classroom.  
  
Harry rushed over to sit in between Ron and Hermione, who were staring at him along with the rest of the class. Most, of course, were waiting for Ron's reaction.  
  
"What the hell were you doing in a broom closet with my little sister?" Ron hissed.  
  
"I had important news to tell her."  
  
"So you had to tell her *alone* in a closet?" Ron scoffed.  
  
"Well . . . yeah."  
  
"Well, what did you have to tell her."  
  
"I don't want to say."  
  
"That's because it never happened," Ron accused.  
  
"We were talking about you two skipping class. I wanted to tell her our plan worked." Harry instantly regretted his words.  
  
"Plan?" Hermione asked, fake sweetness in her voice. "What plan?"  
  
"Just . . . some silly little thing . . ." Harry laughed nervously.  
  
"Harry," Ron said in a warning tone.  
  
"Ginny and I have been trying to get you two together," Harry said miserably. Then he added quickly: "I just wanted to let her know it worked because you two skipped Potions and I'm sure that you two were . . . well, *you know*."  
  
Hermione and Ron blushed, looking down at the table.  
  
Harry grinned. "See, it worked!"  
  
Hermione and Ron glared at him.  
  
"You were planning against us?" Hermione asked softly but angrily. "Ron and I can deal with our problems, thank you. What exactly was your 'plan'?"  
  
"Well, we got Dean and Lavender to flirt with you both to get the other jealous." Harry winced, waiting for the blows.  
  
" *What*?" Hermione demanded. "You mean I was jealous of Lavender for no reason?!"  
  
"Hey, it got you and Ron together, didn't it?" Harry asked defensively.  
  
"Still!"  
  
And with that Ron and Hermione began a silence of not speaking with Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that evening, Ron and Hermione were in the Common Room, attempting to look like they were doing their homework. They still weren't talking to Harry and Ginny.  
  
Harry and Ginny had had to put up with giggles of girls and pattings on the back of boys all day, the word had gotten out that they had been snogging in the broom closet and no matter how they tried to assure people of the truth, nobody believed them.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, thought suddenly striking her. "I've just thought of something. How we can get back at them."  
  
"How?" Ron asked absently.  
  
"Do the exact same thing to them. Let's try and get them jealous of each other!" Hermione said, grinning at the brilliancy of her plan. "Then, to top it off, we'll use a truth potion on them to get them to admit they like each other."  
  
"That won't be getting back at them, that'll be helping them," Ron corrected.  
  
"I guess," Hermione said, her face falling.  
  
Ron caught a glance of her face and felt horrible. "But it's brilliant! I think we should do it, it'll definately make them think better of their actions."  
  
Hermione grinned, but before she could talk--  
  
"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."  
  
The two looked up to see Professor McGonagall with a fierce look on her face. "Get over here now. The headmaster wishes a word with you two."  
  
"Oh, shit," Hermione whispered, forgetting that she always scolded Harry and Ron for cursing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What's going to happen to Hermione and Ron? What will happen with their plan for Harry and Ginny? And speaking of Harry and Ginny, what're they're detentions going to be about? Wow, the suspense is killing even me!  
  
Okay, the deal this time is I want seventy reviews. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a week, I think it's been. I've been writing this other fic, and that's all I could concentrate. Shameless promoting, I know, but I think that the fic, The Collapse of the Wizarding World, is really worth reading. It's the best thing I've ever written, and the first drama/angst I've written. Believe me, it's much different from the usual comic, light hearted fics I write. Did I mention you should read it? (It's Harry/Ginny, so if you don't like it maybe you shouldn't read it. Though there is quite a bit of Ron/Hermione in it too:)  
  
~HJtheB 


	8. Hermione's Punishment and Ron's Mistake

Author's Note: Just to let everyone in my first period who has read the HP books, Ron and Herm forever, as well as Gin and Harry forever. For you normal people, everyone in my first period class that had read the books thought Harry and Herm belonged together! *Gasp* Well . . . my best friend Laura finally gave in and said that Emma Watson and Daniel Radcliffe looked good together, but that in the books Ron and Herm were most likely going to get together. Actually, my friend Andy took a pen and held it at me, threatening me to stop writing this fic cuz Harry and Herm belonged together. 'Course, he was j/k and I couldn't stop laughing as . . . well, I never stop laughing. Just wanted to talk about it. Sorry, I'm rambling . . . I just like talking. Especially about myself. ;)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione and Ron kept darting glances at each other as they followed Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office once again. Hermione was close to a panic attack and Ron had a look of terror in his eyes. Dumbledore had always been his hero . . . and he couldn't stand it if Dumbledore was "disappointed" in them once more. Not to mention McGonagall shooting stern glances backwards every once in awhile was unnerving to both.  
  
Ron and Hermione went up the spiral staircase, and the door at the top had been left open for them to go in. Ron and Hermione sat at the respected places and were left even more on edge when they realized that Snape was up there as well.  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore began, looking sad. "Professor Snape here informs me that you and Mr Weasley have skipped Potions today."  
  
Hermione blushed and nodded meakly.  
  
"Do you know what this means, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Head Girl cannot skip classes," McGonagall butted in. "Hermione, we're taking your title away from you."  
  
Hermione was too upset to cry as she looked fearfully from McGonagall's face, to Dumbledore's, to Snape's face, grinning madly.  
  
"No, you can't do that!" Ron interrupted. "It was my fault she skipped classes. I-I seduced her."  
  
"No, Ron, I have free will," Hermione said, her voice emotionless. "I understand, Professors." And with that she took the pin on her robes, hands shaking, and held it out for Dumbledore to take.  
  
"I am very sorry this has had to happen to you, Hermione," McGonagall said, face grave. "But you know the rules."  
  
Hermione nodded. "C-Can I go back to Gryffindor now?"  
  
"That wasn't the only reason you two are here," Snape said coldly. "I am assigning you both detentions. Believe me, you will not be able to share them with either Potter or Miss Weasley. You must be severely punished."  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore said quietly, "don't rub it in. I think we've already broken the poor girl's heart. You two may go."  
  
Hermione didn't cry until she was out of the tower leading to Dumbledore's office. Even then she kept on going, the only difference was she kept making sobbing noises and her cheeks were very wet, tears cascading down them.  
  
"Mione," Ron murmered, taking her hand and spinning her around to hug her tightly to him. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."  
  
"No, Ron, it's not," Hermione said softly. "I knew what the consequences were when we skipped Potions. Especially with Snape as our professor."  
  
Ron still felt guilty, as he should have being as it was his fault, but he stayed quiet as he put his arm around her neck and led her back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Everyone went really quiet when they saw the two coming in the common room, Hermione with tears on her cheeks.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny began, coming up to the girl. "Let's go up to my room and talk."  
  
Ron let go of Hermione and Ginny put her arm around Hermione, leading her up to the girl's dormitory to comfort the poor girl.  
  
Everyone pretended to go back to what they were doing, but Ron figured they were really trying to listen in case Ron told Harry what had happened. Professor McGonagall had never looked as angry as she had earlier.  
  
"Ron--"  
  
"Harry, let's go up to our beds," Ron said quietly. Harry nodded and they rushed up the staircase, ignoring the sighs of disappointment from the common room.  
  
"What happened?" Harry demanded as soon as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Hermione's not Head Girl anymore," Ron said.  
  
Harry looked shocked. "Oh, no . . . how is she?"  
  
"You saw her. She keeps saying it's her own fault, but it was really mine. I'm the one who convinced her to skip Potions."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, instead he went to his trunk and got out his invisibility cloak. "We aren't allowed in the girls' rooms, unless people don't know we're there. Let's go see Hermione."  
  
Ron nodded and they both fit under the cloak, then down the stairs and up the girls' stairs, following the sobbing and murmers of comfort they heard.  
  
Ron threw open the door and Ginny looked up in alarm, then she suddenly saw Harry and Ron appear out of thin air and figured they were using the cloak.  
  
Hermione wiped at her eyes and tried to smile at Ron and Harry.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Harry said softly.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Hermione said nonchalantly.  
  
Ron walked to the bed and put his arms around Hermione, who buried her head in his chest. Ron had a pained look on his face.  
  
Harry shut the curtains around Ginny's bed when he came in by the bed, not wanting anybody to see him and Ron there in case one of Ginny's roommates decided to come up.  
  
Harry sat down on the bed and adopted the same helpless look as Ron and Ginny had on their faces whenever they looked at Hermione.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up in her own bed, with Ron by her side. He had stayed the night with her in comfort, but Hermione decided she didn't need it anymore. Over night she had decided that moping around wouldn't help and was planning on pretending nothing had happened. She stirred Ron beside her and smiled at him.  
  
"You look okay," Ron said uncertainly, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I am," Hermione said cheerfully. "I mean, I was going to get the title taken away from me when I was planning on leaving, so it's not that much different, now is it?"  
  
"I really am sorry."  
  
Hermione shook her head at him and got up to stretch. "You'd better get to your own dorm before someone sees you."  
  
Ron nodded, agreeing with her, and crawled out of her bed himself. He put his arms around her waist, dipped her backwards, and gave her a short but breathtaking kiss. Then he patted her stomach and left without saying a word.  
  
The minute Hermione heard Ron shut the door behind him she let out a squeal and jumped into bed to bury her face in her pillow. He really could be romantic sometimes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I say we just lock them in a closet together," Ron suggested.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said patiently. "That's not really what I had in mind. Now-- "  
  
"But it's perfect," Ron interrupted. "We get them close for a couple of hours or, hell, let's lock them in there all night. A small closet, mind you, so they have to sleep pretty close. *Then* we bring in the jealousy. You see, we need something to get it boiling first. For us it was easier because we'd already had sex and were both madly in love with each other."  
  
"Madly in love with each other?" Hermione repeated, eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah. So, anyways--"  
  
"Ron, you do realize you've never told me that before, right?" Hermione said, a bit annoyed.  
  
"I haven't?" Ron looked confused. "Well, I do. I thought you knew."  
  
"I didn't," Hermione pointed out.  
  
Ron gave her a kiss on the forhead. "Love you, Mione. And the baby."  
  
Hermione snorted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well . . . aren't you supposed to sweep me off my feet with some long declaration of love and a mind numbing kiss?"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Oh. Hermione Granger, I love you so completely and utterly that you are constantly in my mind. I hope we get to live happily ever after too. And I love you."  
  
Hermione folded her arms angrily. "What kind of declaration was that?" she demanded.  
  
"A bad one?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"You'd better believe it." And with that Hermione glared once more at Ron, then stomped up to her room.  
  
Harry came over and sat across from Ron. "What are you fighting about now?"  
  
Ginny walked over and sat next to Harry. "What was all that about?"  
  
"Well, she wants a declaration of love, and I tried to give her one but apparently it wasn't up to her standards."  
  
Ginny grinned. "Ronnie's in lu-uve. What did you say?"  
  
"I can't remember. Something about loving her. How she's always on my mind."  
  
"That sounds okay to me," Harry said, shrugging.  
  
Ginny gave him a look. "It was not okay! Ron, you have to make a big gesture. Then give her one of those romantic kisses, then you have to drag her to a place where you can be alone and have sex. Trust me, it'll be very *very* good sex."  
  
"Ginny!" Ron said shrilly.  
  
"It's true," Ginny said defensively.  
  
"Where did you learn all that from?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny blushed brightly. "Oh, um . . . well . . . I read a lot of romance books," she said shyly.  
  
"Well, what kind of big gesture am I supposed to make?" Ron asked, frustrated.  
  
"Ask her to marry you," Harry suggested.  
  
"No way," Ron said quickly.  
  
"Oh, so you're planning on not marrying her?" Ginny asked haughtily. She tossed her hair, managing to hit Harry who she apologized to profusely. "Wait till Mum hears."  
  
"I plan on marrying her, just not yet, you idiot," Ron hissed. "And shut up. What if people hear you."  
  
"Well they already know something's up between you two," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you two letting Lavender and Dean know that we're together and they don't need to make us jealous anymore," Ron snapped. He paused and took a deep breath. "Sorry, back to the original subject. I keep messing things up with Hermione. How can I not mess this up?"  
  
"It looks like you already did," Harry pointed out.  
  
Ron glared at him.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Harry muttered. "Well, why don't you . . . take her somewhere romantic?"  
  
"Oh, that's always good," Ginny added in. "A moonlight picnic, maybe? Where you two just stare at the stars and suddenly you tell her that you're madly in love with her and can't spend another minute with out her and must have her right then. Then she'll gasp and say, 'Oh, Ron, I didn't know you felt that way . . .' then you'll give her an *amazing* kiss and you'll do it underneath the stars . . ." Ginny sighed.  
  
Ron and Harry were looking at her in disbelief.  
  
"What kind of books are you reading?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny blushed and mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"Well, I don't know if it'll happen exactly that way. But . . . Ginny, you're a girl, right?"  
  
"Last time I checked."  
  
"You check?" Harry asked, interested.  
  
"Shut up, Harry. Ginny, I need you to write a poem for me to say to Hermione. Something wishy washy a girl will fall for. And, Harry, you're good at Transfiguration. Plus, of course, you have the map, so we'll find a secluded place and make it beautiful then we'll come up with a meal plan. I can surprise her in her sleep, of course. I need the the cloak, Harry. Then we'll go to the room and have dinner, which will be romantic. Aren't finger foods romantic? Anyways, then I'll tell her I love her and the poem and crap."  
  
"And crap?" Ginny repeated. "It was going really good until 'and crap', you know."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Look, will it work?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said, thinking hard. She was already coming up with a poem. "Hey! What about roses are red, violets are blue, I love you more than . . . Floo . . .?"  
  
"Harry, I might need you to make up a backup poem, okay?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Post Note: 'Kay, well, there you are. Have everything all planned out and the next one should be pretty funny! At least, in my opinion. But before I post it, I want . . . well, let's say seventy to seventy five, please. I'll be your best friend, I promise! (sorry, I sound so ditzy, I'm a little high on those Baskin Robins candies and the fact that . . . well, that's it. Sorry.)  
  
~HJtheB 


	9. Dinner for Two . . . and Another Closet

"Really don't know *what's* gotten into you. I've already had Head Girl taken away from me for skipping class. What will they do when they find me along the halls in the middle of the night?"  
  
"They won't find you, they'll *hear* you," Ron hissed. "We're under the invisibility cloak, but it doesn't block out your loud voice."  
  
"That's it, Ron, piss me off then tell me I have a loud voice," Hermione snapped. "It seems like we've been walking for an hour. Where are you taking me, again?"  
  
Ron grinned. "You'll see, Mione. It's way down here. Doubt anyone even knows about the place . . ."  
  
Ron stopped suddenly. "It's just around the corner. But . . . see that closet there?"  
  
Hermione nodded, not seeing anything unusual about it.  
  
"I locked Harry and Ginny in there earlier."  
  
* * * * *  
  
**Earlier That Evening**  
  
"Okay, people, let's go over this one more time. Harry, the house-elves are . . ."  
  
"Preparing your meal right now," Harry answered in a bored tone.  
  
"What will our meal be?"  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"I want more detail than that, Harry."  
  
"Chicken that's been cooked in an oven."  
  
"What will be *on* the chicken, Harry?" Ron sighed.  
  
"Mushroom sauce. Homemade."  
  
"Good, good. Not exactly what I was expecting but . . . well. Okay, Ginny, your poem   
  
is . . .?"  
  
"On my nightstand. You can just summon it here," Ginny said. She seemed much more perky than Harry.  
  
"And the room looks spectacular," Ron added as an afterthought, looking around him. "Splendid job, Harry."  
  
Harry looked vacantly at Ron. "Uh-huh. So, when can Ginny and I go back to sleep? We're tired."  
  
"Your invisibility cloak?"  
  
"I'll give it to you once we get back to the tower." Harry groaned. "Which seems like never. I didn't get any sleep last night because of you and this room, Ron. Can't you at least let me sleep tonight? I have a bloody head ache and--"  
  
"Fine, fine," Ron snapped. "Let me see the cloak, we won't need it until we get up the staircase. Check the Mauraders Map, Harry."  
  
"Coast clear."  
  
"All right then, guess it's off." Ron took one more nervous look around, then landed his eyes on Ginny. "You're sure she'll like the poem?"  
  
"Well . . . I worked hard on it," Ginny said, tossing her hair as if she were insulted he'd question her abilities as a poet.  
  
"Good, good," Ron muttered. "Just nervous -- you know?"  
  
"Don't worry, I think she likes you," Harry said.  
  
"Whatever gives you that idea?" Ginny asked sarcastically.  
  
Harry glared at Ginny. "I haven't slept more than three hours for nearly two days now. Don't mess with me."  
  
"Somebody's grumpy," Ginny said, not looking the least bit frightened. She smiled at Ron. "She's going to love this, Ron. Let's go to sleep for Mr Crankypants over here."  
  
Harry gave Ginny a forced smile. "When I have more energy . . ."  
  
So the three descended down the hallway, quietly so as not to attract attention, though nobody was near by. Ron considered his plan once more, glancing at Harry and Ginny. Harry's eyes kept closing for brief moments, and he seemd in a trance as he trudged slowly forward. Ginny was close to twirling, a giddy look on her face. Ron suspected she was happier about this all than Hermione would be. Ginny was more of a romantic than Mione.  
  
Speaking of Mione . . . Ron noticed the closet coming up ahead. He and Hermione had never really discussed their plans to get back/get together Harry and Ginny, but Ron had taken the initiative and found a closet near the room the dinner would be in. He had already sound proofed it, and made sure it was big enough for the two to sleep in since he wouldn't want to deal with Harry after three days of sleeplessness.  
  
Ron pulled his wand out slowly, trying not to get attention from the two beside him. Then, in a fast, firm voice, he disarmed the two, shoved them roughly into the closet, and performed a quick locking charm that couldn't be broken without a wand.  
  
Ron smiled to himself and slipped on the invisibility cloak, heading up to Gryffinder to wake his lovely Hermione and bring her for his declaration of love.  
  
* * * * *  
  
**Present**  
  
Hermione giggled, looking at the door as Ron retold the events, excluding the parts about what he had planned for her.  
  
Ron grinned at Hermione, took her hands, and led her into the dungeon. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around her. The walls were decorated in a rich gold color, that shined beautifully from the various candles around the room. Up above was a crystal chandelier with dozens of candles bouncing their orange glow on the twists and turns of it. The carpet was plush and creamy, like walking on clouds. In the very center of the room was a table for two with a lace table cloth. Against a wall a fire cackled appealingly, letting in a warmth. Hermione also noticed, with a small chuckle, a bed off to the side in the room, the same lace from the table cloth on it. Ron obviously had ideas for later that night . . .  
  
Hermione spun to Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for an emotional kiss. "Oh, Ron . . . it's so beautiful," she murmered.  
  
Ron was looking quite pleased with himself. He took her hand led her to the table, then pulled the chair out for her. He sat down himself and looked eagerly at her. "You like it?"  
  
Hermione wanted to say something sarcastic, but the boyish look on his face stopped her. "Of course I do! I have to admit, I never thought you'd be capable of something this . . . romantic, Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Dinner'd ready," Ron acknowledged when the golden plates in the middle of the table suddenly filled themselves with a delicious smelling meal. "Hope you like it."  
  
Hermione flashed Ron her charming smile and piled food onto her plate. "Oh, I love this all!"  
  
Dinner passed quickly, Ron making stutters about various things and Hermione gushing over how romantic everything was. Ron was very surprised at her reaction. Hermione had always been so practical and he'd never have thought her a romantic as she seemed at the moment. He shrugged it off as another thing about girls he still didn't understand, and gave Hermione another eager smile as she finished off the cheesecake they'd had for dessert.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and muttered a summoning charm to get the parchment from Ginny's nightstand. He ran his eyes over it quickly and felt himself begin to blush. And everything had been going so well!  
  
*I knocked you up,  
  
But it's all right.  
  
I won't marry you,  
  
But then again I might.  
  
I love the sex,  
  
What we have is, er, great.  
  
Remember when,  
  
Your period was late?*  
  
Ron did a reverse spell and the parchment disappeared from his hands as his ears turned even redder than he'd thought possible. When he got his hands on Ginny . . . he sighed, realizing that that didn't matter now. Hermione was looking at him expectantly and after a quick thought he decided to just speak from his heart. That was the last time he ever asked one of his siblings for help!  
  
"Hermione . . ." Ron trailed off, trying to come up with words to make Hermione smile at him like she'd done when he'd introduced her to the room. "You are so beautiful. The best thing about your beauty is that you don't even realize it. 'Course, most of what I love about you is on the inside. I love your mind, you're so smart and witty . . . one of the only ones who can keep up a good banter with me." He smiled nervously at her. "I love the little things too, of course. Like, when you pull your hair in a pony tail whenever you're doing homework. That way I can see your face clearly, no hair to hide it with. The way the fire lights up your face, sparkling your eyes. The way you chew on your bottom lip and your eyes light up when you come across a hard question, or something that interests you. Maybe that's why I never get my homework done . . . always staring at you. I-I love you, Hermione. Everything about you."  
  
Hermione seemed to contemplate his words thoughtfully, as if decided whether to reject or embrace them. She smiled slowly at Ron. "I love you too." She paused for a second and Ron didn't speak, sensing that she was going to continue. "Did you love me that night at the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
Ron considered this. "I-I don't think it was love exactly, just extreme like. But I'm not much one for all of this. I think I began to love you when I realized what it was like to have you, then suddenly not have you. You know what my favorite part of that night was? Waking up with my arms around you."  
  
Hermione couldn't help the giddy smile that lit her face. "You may pretend, but you really do know how to put all the right words to use." She glanced at the bed. "Is that a feather bed?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron blushed.  
  
"Wanna put it so some use?" Hermione suggested slyly as she used her foot to slide up his leg.  
  
Ron let out a tiny shudder at the electricity running through his body and managed to nod weakly. "Oh!" Ron suddenly remembered. "There were . . ." He trailed off with a satisfied smile at the strawberries and warm chocolate sauce that suddenly appeared, as if reading his mind.  
  
"Yummy," Hermione said, grabbing the chocolate sauce. "I do think that it would taste better on things other than strawberries, though, what do you think, Ron?"  
  
Ron barely managed to nod as he wondered what had happened to this Hermione throughout the years. She was very . . . enticing. He gulped unknowingly as she sat on the bed and began to undress.  
  
Tonight was going to be one wild ride, he could tell already from the hunger in Hermione's eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
**Back to Earlier, After Ron Shoved Ginny and Harry into the Closet**  
  
"Ow!" Ginny moaned as she hit her head against the wall. She spun around just as darkness fell around her. "Ron!"  
  
"Do you have your wand?" Harry asked.  
  
She put her hand out in front of her until she felt Harry's body, then kept her hand on it so she could be sure he was still there. The darkness seemed less scary knowing he was there. "No. Ron's not so stupid as to let us have our wands."  
  
There was a second's silence. Then: "What is it with us and closets?"  
  
Ginny laughed nervously. "This one is smaller than the other one."  
  
"I noticed," Harry pointed out. She felt him drop and realized after a second of panic that he was merely sitting down. She followed swiftly.  
  
"I wish we had our wands . . ." Ginny said. She huddled close to Harry's warmth. "A simple *Lumos* spell would do. Ron simply has no consideration for others . . ."  
  
"I'm tired," Harry suddenly moaned and she heard a thump. He had obviously hit his head against the back of the closet.  
  
"I know," Ginny snapped. "Shut it, though. I don't want you moaning all night."  
  
"All night?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Ron's not going to let us out, and there's certainly not enough room to sleep in here unless you want me on top of you."  
  
Harry grumbled inaudibly for a second, then sighed. "Well, do you know how to pass the time, Gin?"  
  
"I'm not your rescuer," Ginny said. "If you want to pass the time you'll just have to think of something."  
  
"I know something we could do . . ."  
  
Ginny shivered. His words were low and she wondered if he was implying what she thought he was. She blushed quickly and scolded herself. She hadn't had feelings for Harry for years, and now just because she was close to him in a tight, dark, secluded place her feelings were surfacing again.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"Truth," Harry said simply. "You ask a question, I ask a question . . . we can learn more about each other. Besides, it'll be fun to know all of your juicy secrets."  
  
"Isn't that kind of . . . well, juvenile?" Ginny pointed out, feeling nervous.  
  
"Well, yeah," Harry said, sounding annoyed. "But you try coming up with something. I need to do something to keep my mind off of this tiredness that is making me want to fall asleep with or without you on top of me."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh," she whispered, feeling daft. "I suppose I can go first since I'm prettier than you?"  
  
"Ask away, oh beautiful one."  
  
Ginny giggled and slapped him playfully on the leg. "Okay . . . I can come up with a good one, I'm sure."  
  
"Are you talking to me or yourself?" Harry inquired.  
  
Ginny slapped him again, this time harsher than before. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"  
  
Harry seemed to tense under her hand. "No," he admitted. "Have you ever kissed a boy before?"  
  
"No," Ginny admitted, feeling just as he had a second ago. Both felt relieved at having the same problem, though. "Do you still like Cho?"  
  
Harry snorted. "Nope. Do you still like . . . me?"  
  
Ginny stiffened as he had earlier. How dare he ask her such a personal question! She shook it off, though. She had to tell the truth . . . but did she even know the truth anymore? She would have said no less than half an hour ago, but being this close to Harry was making her wonder if the answer was yes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I want ninety reviews before you find out exactly *what* Ginny feels about Harry, and what his reaction will be. I promise, also, that when Christmas comes 'round we'll go for a visit to the Weasleys and you'll all get to see Mrs. Weasley's reaction. I was originally going to have a Howler for Ron, but I decided that Mrs. Weasley does seem to like Hermione a lot and wouldn't want the whole school to know what happened. So she'll give them both a nice, long lecture, don't you worry! And the whole Weasley family will be there too -- what more could you want? (by the way, I don't know when this is going to happen, so don't assume I mean in the very next installment, because I know for sure it won't be that soon.)  
  
~HJtheB 


	10. Talking About Boys

Hermione woke sleepily, to the pleasure of a warm body pressed beside her. She looked around the room she was in and noticed all of the candles had burned out and the fire was merely a pile of ash, leaving her in complete darkness. The dungeon had to be so far down in the school that sunlight didn't reach it. But she was sure it was late. Lucky for her Ron had had enough sense to wait until a Friday night, so there were no classes today.  
  
Thinking of Ron . . . Hermione shook the body laying next to her. He didn't stir so she moved until she was completely on top of him, both arms on either side of him. She had a feeling he'd like to wake up to her like this. She began trailing kisses along his neck and collarbone until she finally heard him groan.  
  
"I'm up," he mumbled, opening his eyes to reveal a grinning Hermione. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Didn't sleep very much," Hermione said, still grinning at him. She sat up in the bed and looked around for her wand. She found it close to the bed and bent over to get it. The room was suddenly lit with a blue fire blazing from the fireplace after a quick spell from Hermione's lips. "There," she said triumphantly.  
  
Ron moaned and hit her playfully. "I don't want to wake up. I'm too tired."  
  
"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked, ignoring his comment as she reached around the room and began pulling her clothes back on.  
  
Ron considered this. "Well, I'm always hungry . . ."  
  
"Good. We should go down to the Great Hall for lunch."  
  
"Lunch?" Ron demanded incredulously.  
  
"Well, yeah. We slept in."  
  
"Shoot," Ron said suddenly and pulled his clothes on quickly. "Ginny and Harry are still in that closet. Come on!"  
  
"Oh, Harry is going to be so pissed at you," Hermione laughed.  
  
Ron ignored her, deciding not to start an arguement after the night they'd shared, and used a spell to open the closet door. He had expected Harry to jump out and attack him, but nothing happened. He and Hermione went to see what was going on and were surprised to see Harry and Ginny both sound asleep.  
  
Hermione shook Ginny and the red head opened her eyes, settling them angrily on Ron. Ginny then sat up and shook Harry until he woke. She quickly realized she was straddling him and jumped out of the closet.  
  
"You idiot!" she screeched at Ron, shoving him up against a wall. "You know I'm afraid of the dark!"  
  
Harry looked just as menacing. "Ron, let me have my wand back."  
  
"Now, Harry . . ." Hermione began, but trailed off. She handed him the wand helplessly.  
  
Harry disarmed Ron and shoved him in the closet. "See how you like it," he said to Ron before shutting the door and cursing it locked.  
  
Ginny was smiling at him in approval, but Hermione was looking concerned. "How long will you be keeping in there?"  
  
Harry smiled wickedly at her. "Until after dinner. Ron's been naughty -- he should go to bed without any dinner. Do you have my cloak?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "We don't need it now, though."  
  
"Can we just go?" Ginny asked, annoyed.  
  
Hermione and Harry shrugged and followed the red head up to lunch, deciding it best not to make an angry Weasley wait.  
  
However, when they were just going to go through the entrance to the delicious smells of food and the sound of kids chattering and laughing, Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and held her back.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" she whispered.  
  
Hermione nodded, though she was a bit hungry, and followed Ginny to the nearest empty classroom. "What is it?"  
  
"Well . . . last night Harry and I were playing truth . . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
**The Night Before, The Closet**  
  
Harry snorted. "Nope. Do you still like . . . me?"  
  
Ginny stiffened. How dare he ask such a question! But that wasn't what was making her so mad -- it was the fact that she didn't know the answer that was grating on her nerves. A mere half hour ago she would have said no, giggled, slapped him playfully, and ask him a question. But being so close to him . . . feeling his breath upon her neck because he was so near . . . feeling his lean muscles underneath her hand, still located on his arm . . . Ginny let out a deep breath. She was starting to get turned on and that was never good.  
  
"Sometimes," Ginny finally whispered. She wanted to kick herself for answering truthfully. Before Harry could say anything she jumped into her question: "Do you think you could ever like me? In a more than friend context."  
  
Harry didn't answer for a long time. He must be battling with himself as well, she thought to herself.  
  
"I honestly don't know," Harry finally answered. "I mean, I don't think of you as Ron's little sister like I used to, now you're just . . . Ginny. But--" he forced a laugh "--we are awful close right now and . . ."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she quickly took her hand off of his arm in shock. "Oh!" she said suddenly, clamping a hand over her mouth. What was he saying?  
  
Harry suddenly changed the subject. "Last year, who was the real one who turned Snape's robes lavender?"  
  
"You know it was me," Ginny answered. She played along with him. It was her fault of course -- her reaction to what he'd said. He was obviously hinting that he--or was he? She wasn't sure anymore. She couldn't even bring it up now, the conversation had flipped and Harry had made it clear he wanted to drop it. She felt like banging her head against the wall until Ron let her out for being such an idiot.  
  
* * * * *  
  
**Present**  
  
"Wow," Hermione said after Ginny recapped what had happened. "Sounds like you two could have used a fan in there."  
  
Ginny sighed in relief. "That's what I was thinking but -- I wasn't sure. Do you think that he, er, *does* like me? I mean, he implied . . ."  
  
"I honestly don't know any more about this than you do. I could ask Ron to ask Har--"  
  
"No!" Ginny said abruptly. There was a tense silence. "So, what was your night like?"  
  
"Oh, simply amazing." Hermione's face glowed and her eyes brightened. "I mean, it wasn't our first time, of course, but it was the first time I actually . . . because, you know, the first time always hurts. Except, for me it was the first two times. Maybe Ron is just--" Hermione broke off, blushing.  
  
"No, it's okay," Ginny said quickly. "I'm pretending right now that he's not my brother and just your boyfriend. Did you like the room? And the poem?"  
  
"What poem?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
Ginny snickered. "Nothing, nothing. Did you like the room, though?"  
  
"I simply loved it! It was so beautiful in there . . ." Hermione sighed. She snapped back to reality. "Harry did it though, didn't he?"  
  
"Well, Ron did *tell* him what to put on it," Ginny said a bit defensively.  
  
"All the same," Hermione said. "I never thought Ron could be so hopelessly romantic."  
  
"Well, you did kind of force him into it," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but still!"  
  
"I know, I know," Ginny said, laughing. She sobered up quickly. "Hermione, what is it like?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being in love."  
  
"With Ron, sometimes bloody annoying. But the rest of the time . . . it's hard to explain. Just a sense of happiness and joy that overcomes you, and stays with you, it's the knowledge that you love somebody and they love you back. A little thrill almost. You know, one time after Ron kissed him I actually hid under the covers and squealed like Lavender and Parvati!"  
  
Ginny smiled, but it seemed forced. "And the . . . other stuff?"  
  
"Oh." Hermione's eyes widened slightly at Ginny's bluntness. "Well . . . like I said, the first few times weren't exactly a picnic in the park, but last night . . . you know, I never would have thought of Ron as a passionate person, but he surprises me sometimes."  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a dreamy smile. "You're lucky at least. I've never been kissed by a boy, let alone fallen in lo--well . . . I've never been kissed by a boy let alone had, er, 'relations' with one."  
  
"You think I'm lucky?" Hermione scoffed. She pointed to her midriff. "You think this is lucky? For two and a half months I woke up every morning to find myself puking in the toilet for half an hour. Luckily I'm passed that stage. Now, however, I'm so emotional I can start crying at the slightest thing, and I keep sneaking into Ron's room late at night to clean it, then come back to my own to clean all of the girl's seventh years dorms. I haven't gotten sleep since . . . well, I don't get to sleep very often. Ginny, a word of advice, don't ever get pregnant. Adopt."  
  
Ginny snicked at this and Hermione joined in the laughter after she realized how ridiculous she sounded.  
  
"Well, that cheered me up a bit," Ginny said. "I'll be that thing with Harry last night was just one of those mad, passionate 'caught up-in-the-moment' things. Of course, unfortunately, most people get one of those mad passionate kisses to go along with it."  
  
"You really have never been kissed before?" Hermione asked doubtfully. "What about Colin Creevey. Didn't he have a crush on you in fifth year?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Yeah. But that was one of the problems with my crush on Harry. I didn't have eyes for anyone else."  
  
"You're speaking past tense."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well . . . there are plenty of guys out there that would love to go out with you. Why don't you find yourself a boyfriend?" Hermione suggested. "Afterall, you *are* sixteen. Only a year and a half before you get a job and you know how those office romances always turn out. Try to broaden your horizon. Find somebody the exact opposite of Harry to keep your mind off of him."  
  
"What makes you think my mind is *on* Harry?" Ginny sniffed.  
  
"Well, you did bring me into an empty classroom to talk about him and confessed to wanting to kiss him last night," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I guess so," Ginny said finally. "Do you think Colin still has a crush on me? How do you go about getting a guy to ask you out?"  
  
Hermione snorted. "Like I would know. Ron and I skipped all of that foreplay, as you might remember."  
  
"Not really. You two were dancing around each other for years. Remember the Yule Ball?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Unfortunately."  
  
"Well, do you think they're still serving lunch?"  
  
"Let's go the dining hall and hope. I really am starved."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay, that was one long, big, huge scene. But, hey, it's the same size as all my other chapters, so sue me. Let's see . . . since you guys proved being capable of giving me more than I ask -- can I have a hundred and five? Pretty please? It'd make my day!:)  
  
Oh, and don't worry about Ginny getting a boyfriend. Afterall, as we learned before, jealousy really *does* do wonders when wanting to get two people together.  
  
~HJtheB 


	11. The First Detention

This is so short and a little plotless except for some necessary sexual tension build up because I have writer's block and am trying to keep you all happy. You *did* give me eleven more reviews than I asked for so I'm thankfully grateful. :)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You look chirpy this morning," Ginny said sweetly to Ron as she sat down to breakfast.  
  
Ron's scowl deepened. "Shut up. Potter didn't let me out until about an hour ago." He turned his evil gaze to Harry, who was smirking.  
  
"I was only trying to show you what it was like to be in a closet over night," Harry said innocently.  
  
"You had company! And besides, *I* did it for your own good," Ron said. He nodded slowly, as if he had to assure himself he had said the words right.  
  
"Do be quiet, Ron," Hermione said, giving him a meaningful look.  
  
"You don't think I did this for your own good? It was merely a dose of your own medicine."  
  
"I would have done it if Harry didn't," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Whatever," Ron snapped, getting up from the table and stomping away angrily. Hermione jumped up and followed him.  
  
Ginny felt immediately uncomfortable without her brother or best friend. After contemplating Hermione's words over night she had decided that, indeed, she did have feelings for Harry. How were you supposed to act with a supposed friend whom you used to have a crush on and now had feelings for?  
  
"Ginny, can you pass me the toast?"  
  
Ginny jumped and glanced up at Harry, blushing profusely. She handed him two slices of toast, which were much more accesible to her than him.  
  
He peered curiously at her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Ginny shook her head so violently that her long hair flew around her face and quickly tangled as she blew it out of the way. "I'm perfectly dandy. And you?"  
  
"Fine," Harry said cautiously. He was confused by her behaviour and couldn't understand what was wrong.  
  
"Good," Ginny said, standing up and brushed her robes quickly to rid the crumbs. "I'll see you at lunch then."  
  
"Ginny, it's Sunday, you don't have classes," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Right," Ginny said. That meant the common room. The common room with Harry inside of it.  
  
Harry followed her out of the Great Hall, seeming to forget the confusion he had felt towards her. "Do you want to play chess?"  
  
Ginny grinned at him. "I'll kick your cute little butt at it."  
  
Harry arched an eyebrow and she blushed again. "You probably will kick my, er, butt. You always do. But I need to practice so as I don't feel so incompetent when I play your brother."  
  
"I'll play then, but give me a moment to get my men," Ginny said as they came into the common room. She smiled at Harry, then went to Hermione, grabbed her arm, and dragged her up the stairs to her room.  
  
"What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione asked, rubbing her arm as Ginny began throwing things around, searching for her chessmen.  
  
"I need a boyfriend," Ginny said. "Like you said yesterday. Where can I get one?"  
  
"I don't think there's a store. Besides, you're just getting a boyfriend to make Harry jealous. I told you to get a boyfriend to take your mind off Harry."  
  
"How did you . . .?"  
  
"In the words of everyone, I am an insufferable know-it-all," Hermione said with a smile. She really didn't mind the title coming teasingly from her friends.  
  
"And you didn't do good in Divinations?" Ginny joked. "Okay! Here they are. Let's go down before Harry realizes something unnatural is going on. Am I making it obvious?"  
  
"Of course not," Hermione said. "Before you had a crush on him, now you're in lo-ove."  
  
Ginny laughed and Hermione joined along as they rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Miss Weasley," said a stern voice Ginny recognized as Professor McGonagall's.  
  
Ginny stopped walking so fast and froze. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"You and Potter will serve one of your detentions tonight in the Divination Tower."  
  
Harry groaned and she shot him a look that lingered between amusement and sterness. "Seven o'clock," she said before turning and leaving the room.  
  
Ginny laughed as she sat down across from Harry and began setting up her men. "What does she want us to do -- clean out her Inner Eye?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"A student of mine with asthma had a coughing fit yesterday and Madame Pomfrey advised to dusting and airing the room," Professor Trelawney was saying as she slid delicately across the room towards Ginny and Harry, robes rustling. "Of course, I knew you two had gotten a detention and my tea leaves told me that it would be better for you two to do it instead of myself."  
  
Harry struggled not to snort. "How very -- convenient," he muttered so as only Ginny could hear. She sniggered as well.  
  
Professor Trelawney sighed. "Alas, my crystal calls to me. I am afraid I will not be able to supervise but I don't think this will be a problem with you two." She smiled fondly at Ginny and then turned to her office.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly at Ginny. "What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing," Ginny muttered, blushing. She quickly changed the subject. "Why don't you open those windows over there and I'll get these over here?"  
  
Harry didn't move, but watched amused as she blushed even more deeply under his gaze and went to the windows she had said she would open. "You're the teacher's pet, aren't you?"  
  
Ginny spun around. "So what?"  
  
Harry gave a gasp of mock horror. "What will your brother say?"  
  
Ginny ignored him and reached upward to get the latch on the window. Harry let out a real gasp. Ginny and he hadn't bothered with robes since they "foresaw" getting dirty in a detention, and Harry suddenly realized that this was a very bad, bad idea. A large sliver of creamy skin was revealed with Ginny's outstretched arms and Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from her.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?"  
  
Harry snapped his eyes up to see Ginny looking at him strangely. "Er -- yeah, fine. Just got a little lost in my thoughts. Must be all this fog."  
  
"If you say so," Ginny said uncertainly and turned to do another window. Harry made himself walk over to the other side of the room and didn't risk looking at her again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ginny looked around proudly at the room. "There. She'll fill it with all of that fog by tomorrow, of course. But . . . did you have any idea what this room actually looked like?"  
  
"Ginny," Harry said, pretending to be patient with her. "When I walk in this room I don't 'see' anymore. I only look on with my Inner Eye."  
  
Ginny slapped him playfully and turned around. "Come on, oh, Great Harry."  
  
Harry didn't follow right away however. The way she was walking . . . so graceful and light footed. Her hips danced in front of him and the fact that she wasn't doing it on purpose made it all the more appealing. She snapped around and glared at him.  
  
"Harry James Potter, what has gotten into you? Did all of the fog get to your head or something? You keep getting this glazed over look that creeps me out."  
  
"Sorry," Harry said quickly and caught up so that he was next to her. "Tired, that's all. I still have homework once I get back and it's already ten."  
  
"Not me," Ginny sang, looking maliciously at him. "I got it all done while you childishly played chess with Ron."  
  
"Hey! You play chess too," Harry protested.  
  
Ginny sighed as if Harry wouldn't ever be capable of understanding. "Yes, but I never play against somebody that I know will win."  
  
"You always play against people that you know will *lose*."  
  
"I can't help it if I'm better at chess than you, Harry."  
  
"You're not better at chess than me. I just . . . always let you win."  
  
Ginny turned and grinned at him. "Uh-huh, right."  
  
Harry would have started a 'nu-uh, yu-huh' argument, but they had reached the Fat Lady (gigglegurglechoke), and stepped inside the common room.  
  
Being ten in the evening, all of the younger students were already in their beds, and the ones left were all in a circle, laughing.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked interestedly to Hermione, who was curled in a chair with a book, casting annoyed glances at the small circle of people.  
  
"Oh, they're playing a Muggle game you wouldn't recognize. Ron went down to the kitchens for some butterbeer and sandwhiches and they're having a 'gay old time'."  
  
"Oy! Harry, come join us," Ron said suddenly and scooted over for Harry to sit next to him. Harry walked over to the spot and Ginny sat as well, making Ron give her a look and scoot over more for her.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Ginny asked, looking around to see the group made of various seventh, sixth, and fifth years. One lone fourth year girl was sitting across from her.  
  
"It's called truth or dare . . ." And with that Laura, a fellow sixth year and Muggle-born, went in on the instructions.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, I know . . . a truth or dare portion. But, what author can resist when writing about teenagers? Also, nothing much happened in this except for the build up of Harry and Ginny's sexual tension -- which I love to build up. I'm sorry to all you Ron/Herm fans . . . right in the middle of this it's turned more to Harry and Ginny simply because right in the middle of this I decided that Harry and Ginny were the perfect couple. Ron and Hermione are still in there -- somewhere. And I can give them a story line. (I come up with these at the spur of the moment, so I can't give you a definate that one coming up will be centered on Ron/Herm)  
  
Also, since I want to talk about myself . . . don't you just love those songs that bring you back to when you were younger? Okay, granted, I'm only 13, but I can safely say I'm more mature than most my age, and have gone through experiences that make me feel much more aged at times, but being 13 *is* hard. I had a long discussion with my best friend(one of 'em) and we decided that third and fourth grade was really the best time of our lives. Right before puberty, when all went to hell, but not so young as still wearing pull-ups. Okay . . . I'll leave you be now. Not before I ask for around 135 reviews. I know you can do it. I may not update as soon anymore with this, because I'm kinda wondering where to go and . . . well, I'm spending most of my time *reading* fanfics instead of writing them. :)  
  
~HJtheB 


	12. Morton Uuk

" 'Morning, Ron," Hermione said cheerfully as she plopped down at their table  
next to him. He pecked her cheek in greeting.  
  
"You missed a show last night," Ron said, smiling widely as he subtly pointed  
out Ginny who was sitting across from them, looking at her food and nothing   
else. She didn't even seem to have noticed that Hermione had come down. "You   
really shouldn't have gone to bed so early."  
  
Hermione gave him an annoyed look and puffed out her cheeks briefly to   
emphasize her irritation. "I was *tired*. *You* of all people should know   
*why*."  
  
Ron gave her a guilty look, then decided to make it up by giving her a short   
kiss and an innocent smile. Hermione shook her head, but couldn't hide her   
own smile. "Ginny! Yoo hoo, are you there?"  
  
Ginny looked up, startled. "Oh. Hi, Hermione. Sorry -- just a little deep in   
thought. What is it?"  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened slightly. "Nothing. Just . . . homework. Wondering if I   
did my Potions essay correctly."  
  
Hermione's own eyes lit up. "Well I can help you! What was it on? I'm sure I   
can tell you if you did it right if you can give me a--"  
  
Hermione stopped as Ron whispered in her ear: "She's lying, you know. That   
wasn't what she was thinking about so don't bother." The simple words had   
nothing in then more than fact, but a shiver still went to Hermione's spine   
as Ron's lips lingered so close to the sensitive skin on her neck. She closed  
her eyes tightly to block out the thoughts running through her head, thinking  
about what had happened last time she'd skipped class for some Ron time. When  
she openend them she was angry to find a smirk on Ron's face and his eyes   
glittering knowingly. She swatted him and glared.  
  
Ginny, not seeming to notice Hermione's unfinished sentence, had gone back to  
playing with her food.  
  
"Okay, Ron, if you know all then do tell me what happened last night,"   
Hermione said in an exasperated whisper after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
* * * * *  
**Previous Night**  
  
". . . Okay, my turn. Truth or dare, Ginny?" Cressida, a fellow sixth year,   
said to Ginny with a bright smile.  
  
Ginny considered. "Dare," she said with a grin similiar to Cressida's on her   
face. So far no one had had to do anything *to* drastic -- just a little   
annoyance to the Fat Lady which cracked everyone up and a few people were   
wearing different clothes than they'd started out with, so Ginny wasn't very   
worried.  
  
"I dare you to . . . kiss . . ." Cressida looked around the group of them and  
Ginny's face took on horror. The only bright spot was that Harry was sitting   
there. Maybe Cressida would be nice and choose him . . .  
  
Cressida sighed briefly finding no one in the circle, then a malicious look   
swept her face. "I dare you to kiss Morton Uuk from Hufflepuff. Then tell him  
you've been in love with him for quite awhile."  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped and several people snickered; a few gasps were also heard.   
Morton Uuk -- the single most disgusting person ever alive. He had a retainer  
that went over his whole face and seemed to never blow his nose. His breath   
stunk like garlic and came out in great wheezes that knocked his wiry frame   
into coughing fits occasionally.  
  
"No!" Ginny immediately said. She buried her head in her hands. "No, no, no!"  
  
"You have to. We all did our dares."  
  
"How am I even supposed to get around that retainer?" Ginny nearly shrieked,   
her voice high and squeaky.  
  
"Find a way," Cressida answered, tossing her gold hair. Ginny glared coldly   
at the blonde and decided that Cressida was indeed a bitch. She happened to   
choose to say this to Cressida, with a few other well chosen words that made   
Cressida's gold eyes narrow in anger.  
  
"I'll do it," Ginny finally said, her voice low. There really wasn't any   
choice not to. "How am I going to find him at this hour though?"  
  
"You can kiss him in the morning." Cressida paused, then added with an evil   
smile: "In the Great Hall -- in front of everybody."  
  
Ginny gaped at Cressida. Then she turned stony. "Fine. Truth or dare . . ."   
Ginny pretended to look around, then gave Cressida a look that would make   
most people want to crawl in a hole and die. "Cressida?"  
  
* * * * *  
**Present**  
  
Hermione would have laughed -- despite Ginny being her best friend -- but   
Morton Uuk was no joke. No wonder the poor girl wasn't talking.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny looked up questioningly at Hermione. "Huh?"  
  
"You don't have to do it, you know. It's just a silly game--"  
  
Cressida seemed to overhear this and slid over to put an arm around Ginny.   
"Virginia here is a brave woman, aren't you, sweetie? Don't tell her what to   
do, Hermione. She enjoys fun, unlike *some* people sitting across from me   
with bad hair."  
  
Hermione kicked across the table sharply without thinking. Cressida let out a  
yelp. "Ooops! Sorry, Cressy, didn't mean to. Just muscle spasms. You know."  
  
Ginny started laughing and Cressida moved away quickly, shooting Hermione a   
lethal look.  
  
Ginny's laughter died away quickly. "Oh, no. Hermione, he just came in!"  
  
Hermione shot around to lay eyes on Morton and his retainer. Hermione   
wondered if there really were lips underneath the thing, but she was too nice  
to keep the thought in long. She brought her brown eyes back to Ginny's own   
horrified ones. "You'd better get it over with. Don't worry, everybody will   
know it's a dare. They might even respect you for it. Of course, in the wrong  
ways but--"  
  
"Mione, spare the lecture," Ron said, putting a comforting arm around   
Hermione. He shot Ginny a look, somewhere between amusement and pity.  
  
Ginny slid out of her seat and it wasn't her imagination that everyone in   
Gryffindor was watching her movements closely. The one thought that made her   
feel better was that Harry wasn't there to see her utter humiliation.  
  
Ginny's legs seemed to move on their own being as she sure as hell couldn't   
feel them and they were moving . . . finally she was up by Morton and she   
gave him a small smile. "Hi, Morton."  
  
"Ginny!" Morbort wheezed in return. He seemed to be happy that   
somebody--especially a girl--was voluntarily talking to him. Well, he assumed  
voluntarily.  
  
Ginny stared at the retainer, then closed her eyes and tried to let herself   
get over it quickly so she could run out of the Great Hall and hide in her   
room for the rest of her life. Or at least the rest of the day. Or week.  
  
"Morton, I've loved you for awhile now. I-I was just too daft to tell you,"   
she said, her voice seeming to ring clearly in what seemed a suddenly silent   
Great Hall. Of course people were still talking -- except for Gryffindor, who  
were all looking at her intently. She made a disgusted squeak and leaned her   
head to Morton's for a sloppy, short kiss that ended with her nose bumping   
painfully against metal. She let out another squeak as everyone seemed to be   
looking at her, Morton's amazed gaze was the worst. Laughter suddenly rang   
out until it filled her entire body and she ran as fast as she could, away   
from Morton. Far *far* away from him and his retainer. To a bathroom to brush  
her teeth.  
  
Ginny, of course having a bad day, ran straight into someone in the halls   
though. She stopped and began with a string of 'sorrys' until she realized it  
was Harry and that she was crying. She tried to run to the bathroom again,   
but Harry grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"You did it, didn't you?" he asked quietly.  
  
Ginny nodded, her lower lip trembling. "Oh, Harry, I didn't want my first   
kiss to be like that! I mean, I know I'm more of a tomboy, but I too had   
dreams of a perfect first kiss, you know. It was horrid! His breath -- oh,   
it's so . . . and that retainer . . .!"  
  
Harry nodded. "I know, I know." There was a pause as she decided she felt a   
little bit better and Harry was studying her carefully.  
  
"What?" she asked after awhile.  
  
"You deserved more than that for a first kiss. You should at least kiss   
somebody without metal in their mouth."  
  
"I know! Well--" Ginny was cut off as a pair of lips pressed themselves   
against hers. She weakened as she realized vaguely that the lips belonged to   
Harry. Her arms went to his neck to pull him down further and she kissed him   
back fiercely, letting all of the emotions from the six years she'd known him  
pour into it. Her crush from when she was little and the recent developement   
of feelings were both satisfied -- as well as her stomach which was flopping   
in unison with her heart. Just when she though she'd burst with the pleasure  
of it all Harry's tongue went tentatively to her lips. She, of course, opened  
her mouth to him willingly and let her own tongue glide into his mouth,   
creating shivers and feelings and thoughts which she'd never imagined could   
happen.  
  
Harry broke away after a few minutes, breathing heavily. He untangled himself  
from Ginny. "Did that make up for your first kiss? At least you had a good   
first french kiss . . ."  
  
Ginny nodded and walked backwards till she could lean agains the wall for   
support. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Sorry if that was weird," Harry said suddenly. "I mean,er, I just thought   
. . ." There was a long stretch of silence. "I need to go. Breakfast."  
  
Ginny nodded again and Harry left quickly. She followed him with her eyes,   
her heart still racing and all thoughts of Morton and mortification gone from  
her mind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Okay, I know, some of you complained about the whole Gin/Harry thing,   
but . . . well, I did put some Herm/Ron in this and not all chapters will be   
like this and the last chapter. I also plan on shipping them all off to the   
Burrow in the next chapter or two chapters so you have Mrs. Weasley and a   
shout out to look forward to.  
  
Oh, and since I'm in such a hyper mood and you all know how I love talking   
about myself, I want to say that memory boxes are *so* cool! My best friend   
and I decided to make one that we're going to open on the night of our   
graduation and it's *so cool*. It's a rather large shoebox covered in   
glitter, magazine pictures, and stickers and . . . well, it *is* rather   
girly, but what else would you expect from two girls? Hmm . . . maybe I   
should stop writing these author's notes so that then I keep up the identity   
of a *normal* person. :)  
~HJtheB  
  
P.S. I just want to add that I simply *hate* ff.net! They wouldn't let me  
upload this chapter in document form, so I had to copy it into text and then  
spent the last ten minutes making sure it would word wrap right. I hate text  
documents! 


	13. Whipped

"Maybe I should go after her," Hermione said nervously, eyes once again turning to the doors of the Great Hall where Ginny had fled just minutes ago. The Hall was still afire with laughter and talking, as usual, but Hermione was paranoid that it was all centered on Ginny.  
  
"Mione," Ron groaned. He leaned over and kissed her, trying to tell her to stay quiet. Normally she would push him away and glare, but she rather liked his new method of keeping her quiet.  
  
Hermione only broke away from Ron when she sensed Harry plopping down across from them. She put a hand on Ron's thigh -- very high up on his thigh, making him inhale sharply. Then she grinned across at Harry. She was about to ask him what took him so long to get down there  
  
when--  
  
"Owl post," Ron rang out cheerfully, looking up to see the masses of flying birds that swept over Breakfast. His face paled slightly. "Uh-oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Errol."  
  
"Cheer up, mate, the envelope isn't red and steaming," Harry said encouragingly as Ron slipped the letter off of Errol's leg and let him rest in the porridge.  
  
Ron slid open the parchment and gulped slightly before saying: "Mum wants us to go home for Christmas." He glanced meaningfully at Hermione. "She specifically requested your presence."  
  
Hermione smiled nervously. "Well, I don't think it will be that bad," she said quickly. "After all, I'm fine, and it hasn't even begun to show yet. Besides, she didn't get *too* mad when she found out, did she, Ron?"  
  
"Not terribly," Ron said uncomfortably. " 'Course, she wouldn't talk to me. Kept mailing Ginny with things such as 'tell your older brother and Hermione that I send my regards'."  
  
"Well, it's an improvement!" Harry said, trying once again to cheer Ron up. "She actually wants to see you. Maybe it's a peach offering?"  
  
"I guess so," Ron said doubtfully, folding the parchment and stuffing it into his robes. "She wants you to come too, of course, Harry."  
  
"Me?" Harry repeated. "That sounds all right. Did she check with Dumbledore?"  
  
"I think Dumbledore will be fine with it," Hermione chimed in. "He's been much more leniant lately, haven't you noticed?"  
  
Harry shrugged, then smirked at her. "Well, I imagine he's distracted over you two now. How far along are you, by the way?"  
  
"Nearly four months," Hermione said, her voice low as color rose to her cheeks.  
  
"Well, certainly you'll be showing soon. How are you two going to cover it, anyways?" Harry asked.  
  
"Her stomach's already hard. It's really cool," Ron put in. Harry raised his eyes suggestively at Ron and he blushed just as ferociously as Hermione was.  
  
"You think she'll be terribly disappointed in me?" Hermione asked anxiously. "I do love your mother so, Ron. She's become like a second mother to me in all of the time I've known her. She won't be mad?"  
  
"I imagine so, but she won't blame you," Ron said. "She'll figure it's my fault. Honestly, does the whole world think you only do good, Hermione? I mean, *I* know you and your . . . er . . . bad side. I'm actually quite fond--"  
  
"Okay, Ron, there is such a thing as too much information," Harry interrupted, feeling sick as a disturbing image of his two best friends together popped into his mind. "Go ahead and owl your Mum back. Tell her I'll come as long as Professor Dumbledore approves."  
  
Ron sighed deeply, as if in pain, then scribbled something on the back of the parchment Errol had brought him, then sent the old owl off with a 'shoo' motion.  
  
"I'm going to go back to Gryffindor," Hermione said suddenly, standing up and brushing a few stray crumbs off herself.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Ron said quickly, standing as well.  
  
Hermione shot him a look. "Ron, I'm not leaving for *that*. I'm going to go see if Ginny's all right before our first class."  
  
Ron grumbled slightly, plopping down back in his chair looking extremely disappointed as Hermione walked out of the hall.  
  
Harry cleared his throat slightly. "Ron . . ."  
  
"Yeah?" Ron looked up, forgetting that he was mad at once.  
  
"If . . . say . . . there was . . . if Colin Creevey had a thing for your sister, what would you do?" Harry asked after a second.  
  
Ron considered, then shrugged. "She's sixteen, nearly seventeen. And Colin's nice enough as it is. Though he can get a bit annoying as you well know."  
  
Harry seemed to look a bit relieved at this. "Good. And your other brothers?"  
  
"I don't know. We're all protective of her since she's the only girl."  
  
Harry nodded, looking a little deep in thought. "And if Colin happened to . . . er . . . kiss your sister?"  
  
"Colin layed his filthy hands--" Ron stood in anger, turning his fierce gaze to the innocent Colin Creevey sitting a little ways away.  
  
Harry grabbed at Ron's arm, pulling him back down. "Relax, Ron. I was simply using that as a situation. Colin hasn't 'layed his filthy hands' on any part of Ginny."  
  
Ron seemed to calm down a little, though he still was shooting suspicious looks Colin's way.  
  
"We have Divination first, don't we?" Harry asked with a groan.  
  
"My only class without Hermione," Ron said miserably.  
  
Harry laughed at this.  
  
"What?" Ron asked haughtily.  
  
"You! You're so . . ." Harry laughed again. "You're so soft and whipped."  
  
"Whipped?" Ron asked, anger rising.  
  
"Yes, whipped. If Hermione asked you to jump off a bridge you'd do it just so long as she kissed you." Harry grinned. "I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
"I am *not* whipped. As it just so happens *I* was the one who made the first move. *I* was the one who dragged her into skipping class. *I* was the one who told her I loved her. *I* am *not* whipped."  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow at Ron, enjoying his friend's discomfort as Ron tried to explain himself.  
  
"You bloody well are," Harry insisted.  
  
"It's not *whipped* it's called love," Ron said.  
  
Harry started laughing harder than before. "You're so corny! You *whipped*. The Ron I know would never have said something like that."  
  
Ron growled menacing at Harry, who simply laughed harder.  
  
Ron stood angrily and pushed past Harry. "I'm going to go get my books. And I'm not whipped."  
  
Harry made the classic 'whip' sound.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that evening, Ron was in the common room sitting in the usual circle with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, contemplating Harry's accusations from earlier. Obviously the red head didn't realize that Harry was kidding, just liking the rise he got out of Ron.  
  
Ginny and Harry were, of course, happy for his distraction so he didn't realize the awkward tension floating between them. Neither had said anything all day about what Harry had done and neither had any plans of mentioning it anytime soon.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked, looking up at her boyfriend with a pleading look. "Could you possibly go to the kitchens and get me an eggroll? I've had such a craving."  
  
"I guess," Ron said, ignoring the pointed look from Harry and putting his books aside to stand up.  
  
Hermione stopped him for a second. "Better make that three." He gave her a look and she replied defiantly: "I'm hungry!"  
  
As Ron left he heard the unmistakable 'whip' sound coming from Harry's lips.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a look, then turned to gaze between Harry and Ginny, raising her eyebrows at him. Harry shrugged and tried to hide his blush. Hermione's eyebrows went up higher and her lips set in a doubtful frown. She rolled her eyes and returned to her homework.  
  
The three sat in silence for a few moments before Harry finally broke the quiet silence. "Why does a British red head baby crave Chinese food?" he asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione shrugged, giving him a look. " *I* don't know. I just know that I want an eggroll." Her face took on a concerned look. "You do think they have them right? Maybe I should have told him to get me a milk shake too. Doesn't a strawberry milk shake sound yummy right now?"  
  
"No," Ginny and Harry said in unison.  
  
Hermione sniffed at then. "Fine, make fun of the pregnant woman. I would advise you otherwise, though, because hormose are supposed to be horrid."  
  
"If it's any worse than the normal girl hormones we're in for a ride," Harry commented. Ginny threw a paper wad at him in response. "What? It's true. You're all a lot of clowns. And you look it too with all that make out."  
  
Ginny and Hermione exhanged a look.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking nervously between the two.  
  
"You just said 'make out'," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I said makeup," Harry replied, but a blush was creeping up his neck.  
  
"Just what *are* you thinking about, Harry, that you would make such a slip as that?" Hermione asked, her voice amused. "They say men think about women every 3.5 seconds or something like that, but I didn't know you'd matured yet."  
  
Harry picked up the paper wad Ginny had thrown at him and threw it back at Hermione. "I wasn't thinking about girls," he said indignantly.  
  
Ginny and Hermione simply gave him a knowing glance and returned to their homework. Harry felt like throwing *Hogwarts, A History*, which was sitting right next to him, at Hermione. It would serve her write. But as he contemplated whether to piss a pregnant woman off, Ron came back into the common room with a greasy bag in his hand, which he handed to an eager Hermione.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am *not* whipped," Ron replied.  
  
"No. I was wondering . . . do you think about women every 3.5 seconds?" Harry ignored the muffled laughs coming from Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Nope. I think about Mione."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped and she glared at Ron.  
  
"Oh, no," Ron said, shrinking his chair.  
  
"What, Ronald? So do I not count as a woman?"  
  
"You-you defy being a woman, you're so beautiful . . ." Ron tried to cover up. "Really it's a good thing. It means I don't think of *other* women besides you."  
  
Hermione continued her icy gaze.  
  
"Sorry?" Ron offered meekly.  
  
Hermione's gaze softened. "I'm sorry, Ron. I'm just so cranky. Maybe after I eat I'll feel better."  
  
"I sure hope so," Ron said. He snapped his head up as he realized what he'd said, that he'd said it loud, and that Hermione had heard.  
  
"Sorry!" Ron said quickly.  
  
Hermione hit him with *Hogwarts, A History* and then stomped up to her room to eat her food in peace while Harry and Ginny laughed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Hmm . . . I don't know, this chapter seemed a bit weird to me. *Shrugs* Well, I realized that I forgot to ask for reviews last time! Silly lil me. And I keep forgetting to thank you guys for reviews. I really am amazed at all the reviews I have because my last fic in the Friends section, Months After London, was extremely popular but only recieved 79 reviews for 11 chapters over several months. I must say I do like this section much better.;)  
  
Okay, now my favorite part: me. There's this really cool contest at school -- a writing one, so I'm sure to win but I don't want to sound big headed; I just happen to know that though I'm not the best at writing, I do have talent and I am much better at writing than the average 13 year old. Besides, I read several other essays people wrote and they sound so stiff and formal. Mine flows so freely and captures the soul. Yeah, I know, I'm weird. But the prize is $200, $100, or $50. I tried my hardest because I really want a color printer and $200 should do it. As well as a few CDs and maybe a treat dinner to a really expensive place with all my friends.  
  
Also, I just wanted to know if anyone knew that flowers make good fake microphones? I got a new CD and this morning when nobody was home I started dancing all crazy like and lip singing, when I discovered that the long stemmed flowers I'd received for Valentine's Day were really cool for fake microphones.  
  
And, I must say that at the moment I am trying to find out if men are all sex crazed or just a few. Today in Health we were in the hallway looking at other projects or something hanging on the wall. Well, this guy was staring at me. And first, I must say that he *is* a womanizer. Well, I was all "What" and then he actually snapped his head and looked up at me, acting as if he'd come out of a trance. I then realized that he had not been staring at me. But rather a particular part of me: my breasts. I then and there decided never to wear a cleavage-showing top again. I don't know if I'll stick to it though . . .:)  
  
~Haley  
  
P.S. Almost forgot again! Can I have 165 reviews? 


	14. Train Ride of Snogging

"Ron, breathe," Ginny instructed. "Mum isn't going to get that mad. I'm sure she'll be quite pleased as this will be her first grandchild."  
  
"Pleased?" Ron repeated doubtfully. "She'd be pleased if Hermione where out of school or at least married."  
  
Ginny cocked a single eyebrow at him with a look to accompany it. "Married, you say?"  
  
Ron glared at her and glanced quickly at Hermione to see if she'd heard. Hermione was, of course, deep inside a book. She was studying even harder than usual, insisting that she had to take her N.E.W.T.S early thanks to missing the last few weeks of school.  
  
Ron placed a careful arm around her, then kissed the side of her neck. She looked up startled, then smiled at the look on Ron's face. Ron continued to kiss down her throat, nibbling a bit here and there and Hermione hastily shut her book so that she could pull Ron closer to her.  
  
Ginny made a disgusted noise. "Ever heard of modesty?" she said quite loudly, but neither heard her. She turned to Harry to give him an exasperated look.  
  
Harry grinned at her. "If you think that's bad we'd better go before things start to heat up," Harry said quietly. Though if he had shouted Ginny doubted the two lovebirds in the corner would notice.  
  
Ginny nodded fiercely as they both heard Hermione let out a very audible groan. Ginny jumped out of her seat and went to the door, Harry at her heels. Not as many people left for Christmas as coming on the first day of term, so there were quite a few empty compartments. Ginny and Harry entered one of these.  
  
It seemed as if the minute they entered the compartment's temperature rose, making it uncomfortably hot. Ginny was also suddenly aware of the fact that Harry was so close to her . . . alone. They really hadn't been alone since he had kissed her. They had both pretended it never happened and nothing was that awkward. Though Ginny suspected that Hermione did notice something was up.  
  
"Er . . ." Harry began. He looked straight at her, which was a huge mistake. Harry felt as if some force more powerful than him was keeping his eyes locked to hers, a fire opened up in his heart and his stomach felt weak and pleasure-filled at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Ginny said softly. She sat down carefully, afraid that she'd fall as her legs felt very weak all of a sudden. She thought of something quickly and put on as innocent a look as possible. "Harry?"  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
"Well . . ." Ginny paused and pretended to look like she was considering her first words. "You're like my older brother's best friend. I'm like your best friend's little sister. Am I right?"  
  
"I guess." Harry seemed a bit concerned about what she was saying. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, there isn't *really* anything between us, right? We can just be . . . friends?"  
  
"Do you want that?"  
  
"If you do."  
  
"Then I do."  
  
"Good." Ginny paused a second more. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Gin?"  
  
"Well . . . since we're just friends . . . there's nothing between us, you know. Well, I'm a little concerned about . . . some things. Maybe I could practice on you?" Ginny said the last bit quickly and looked quickly at her hands.  
  
Harry scooted a bit closer and his voice was lower. "What kind of things?"  
  
Ginny looked up to him, eyes bright and slightly dialated. "Kissing . . . touching . . . those types of things," she said, her own voice incredibly low. "It wouldn't mean anything either," she added quickly. "So really we're just *practicing* for when we get real boyfriends and girlfriends. It'll be a good learning experience."  
  
Harry considered this. "I guess . . . it'd be helping you, my best friends baby sister. Aren't I supposed to help you with things?"  
  
"You should," Ginny said matter-of-factly. "I mean, I don't know what to do when a boy touches me and--"  
  
"A boy shouldn't be touching you," Harry interrupted.  
  
Ginny smirked slightly. "Still, it would be good to learn. Maybe you should try--"  
  
Harry interrupted her by scooting even closer to her. He leaned slowly downwards and Ginny put one of her hands on his neck to help lead his lips to her own in a burst of fiery passion that quickly led to Harry practically pushing Ginny onto her back with him on top of her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron, meanwhile, was caught up in Hermione, in the same position. Of course, he was being a bit more daring than Harry and his hands were in places that no respectable boy should put them in public. Ron didn't care though, and Hermione didn't seem to mind anyways.  
  
Somebody cleared their throat and Ron reluctantly pulled up enough to see who was at the front of their compartment. Hermione turned too, panting slightly.  
  
"Er . . . didn't mean to interrupt," Neville was saying awkwardly. "I was just wondering if--"  
  
"Haven't seen Trevor," Ron interrupted. He looked around suddenly. "Where did Harry and Ginny go?"  
  
Neville blushed. "They're in a compartment down a little ways. I was looking for Trevor when I walked in on them."  
  
"Oh." Ron frowned slightly. "Okay. Hey, Neville, we've been kind of out of it, do you know how much longer it will be before we arrive at the station."  
  
"Five minutes," Neville said.  
  
"What?" Hermione demanded. "But we were only about ten minutes into the trip when . . . oh, wow, Ron."  
  
"I know." Ron grinned suggestively at her. Neville slipped away at this moment, seeing that the two were more absorbed in each other than talking to him.  
  
"Oh, I was going to study!" Hermione said, her voice high as she pushed Ron off of the top of her and searched desperately for the book she'd thrown down earlier. "Where was it? Oh, I'm definately going to fail my N.E.W.T.S!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, accepting that he would get nowhere with her. "I'm going to go find Harry and Ginny. Probably should apologize . . ." Ron trailed off as he left the compartment and began looking in various compartments near him.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Ron turned around. "Harry. Ginny. Where have you two been?"  
  
"Well, you two were making some strange noises so we decided to find a sepearte compartment," Ginny answered. Her cheeks seemed a bit pink and her lips were very red.  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed. "Do you have a new lipstick on?"  
  
Ginny put a hand to her lips. "Yes, does it look bad?" she lied. Ron knew she never wore makeup except on special occasions.  
  
"It's just very . . . red." Ron shrugged. "Let's get back to our compartment. Hermione's studying again and we only have five minutes. Probably nearly two or three now."  
  
"Neville told us," Harry answered. His cheeks seemed a bit pink too.  
  
Ron shrugged at this and led Ginny and Harry back to Hermione, who was avidly reading a thick volume, her lips moving as she whispered the words.  
  
"So, do you think Mum will kill me immediately or wait until I open presents?" Ron asked brightly.  
  
"Oh, do stop," Ginny said, slapping him slightly. "Mum will be mad . . . but she'll blow over and fuss over Hermione. How far along is Hermione?"  
  
"Four months," Hermione answered. She slammed her book shut with finality. "I can't concentrate -- I keep thinking of Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"You know how she is," Harry said comforting.  
  
"Yes, I do," Hermione said pointedly.  
  
"She won't be hard on you," Ron said reassuringly. The train began to slow down bumpily and Ron put his hands on either side of Hermione's face. "I love you, always remember that. And-and if I don't make it, be sure to tell the baby I love him too." Then Ron pulled Hermione in for a passionate but brief kiss.  
  
Ginny grinned at the stupidity of her brother, then exchanged a look with Harry.  
  
"Would all of the students please evacutate the train," a voice over the intercom said smoothly.  
  
The four friends stood, sharing apprehensive looks, then began in a straight line down to the end of the train, bags in hand. Harry must have swung his around his back for Ginny suddenly felt his warm hands on either side of her hips and then he pressed himself briefly against her. Ginny felt a little thrill go through her and the thought didn't enter her mind that they would be trying to keep a secret relationship hidden in the Burrow with all of her brothers around.  
  
Ron looked around suddenly when they got off the train and his eyes fell onto a familiar plump woman, eyes narrowing as she recognized her son. "Oh, look. It's Mum," Ron said glumly. Then he whispered once more, "Remember I love you guys. Harry, I leave you all of my Chudley Cannons stuff. Ginny, you can have all of my socks."  
  
"Harry, dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley's cheerful voice rang out as the four came into hearing distance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haley's Notes: Thank you for the reviews. And I *am* sorry that this was shorter than usual, I know it is. But then, what can you write about a train trip? I'm trying to add a mix of Ron/Herm and Harry/Gin, because I like it better that way. And lately I've actually been thinking of a Harry/Ginny spinoff I'm going to do after Hermione's baby comes and this fic is over. Don't worry! It won't be fore quite awhile since it took 14 chapters for her to get to her fourth month. As for reviews: can I have 190? Pretty please?  
  
Thanks for the wooden spoon tip -- it really is better than flowers. Which, by the way, are starting to die. You know, sometimes I feel like an airhead . . . I want to brag about the fact that I got two new pairs of shoes and went shopping for hours today:)  
  
You know, reading all of these HP fics that are written mostly by Brits, I've noticed that I'm actually starting write in British. I was about to call my mom 'mum' and I keep adding those extra 'u's (i.e. beavioUr, coloUr), also, I keep putting 's's where I normally put 'z's (i.e. pratise, and another common word I can't remember)  
  
Anyways, I got two fish today! They're goldfish, but they're cool. One is white with an orange head, that seems female so I named her Lily. The other is orange with black tips, a male obviously, so I named him James. Cute, eh?  
  
Yes, I think that's it. Oh, wait! Have any of you seen the old, 1985 movie *The Breakfast Club*? If not, I simply love that movie -- it's bloody hilarious. (Yet another British word I keep using.) Oh, and have you ever had chocolate covered espresso beans? They're so yummy! Laura and I went to a coffee shop at the mall today and ate some of those. It was so wild -- we got really hyper since she usually drinks caffiene free drinks and I gave up Coke for Lent and haven't had caffiene in a couple weeks. We couldn't stop laughing -- about the stupidest things . . . it really felt like we were high. A very cool feeling. (Not that I would know, of course . . .;)  
  
~Haley  
  
P.S. Once again sorry for the spelling mistakes. They may be funny -- though embarassing. I'm just so impulsive that I don't check. But don't worry -- as soon as Rogue Angel is done with her moving, she offered to be my beta reader. Maybe then my spelling will be better. Besides, after I win my $200 I can buy more memory then instal Word where I'll have spell check. That can help to a certain degree. Also, could anyone tell me how to put bold and italics on this? It's getting annoying with the *stars*. 


	15. Home for the Holidays

Author's Notes: Please, please, *please* tell me that ff.net is messing up for all of you. I've been literally going crazy -- nothing new on ff.net since *FRIDAY*! Do you know how unnerving that is? *shudder* Please tell me that the same goes for all of you; that it's not just my computer and it's stupid primitiveness. To top it off, I payed money to become a *member* the other day and so far, I'm paying for this past nearly week and not many of my features even work. Also, it may say I have 201 reviews(thanks by the way), but I can only read 182 of them. Blows, doesn't it? And I wrote a new fic which I can't even tell if people like or not. Apparently I have 8 reviews on it, but I only can read one of 'em. And also, being a member . . . did you know that out of 252 hits (rounded) I only got three reviews? That's right -- 252 hits in one day and three little reviews. Some of them, I hope, were just you people who *have* reviewed re-reading. Which reminds me, I happened to notice that chapters 11 and 13, I think it was, are my most popular chapters. ;) *grins*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Despite her calming words to Ron, Hermione was just as unnerved as him. Mrs. Weasley . . . or Molly as she'd asked her to call her. (A good sign in Hermione's opinion) Anyways, *Molly* was, to her, a huge role model. She loved and adored the little woman who could get a household of men to obey and even cringe at her words. You had to respect someone with that much power.  
  
So far, Molly didn't seem to be upset. Unless you counted her common forgetfullness that Ron existed. The woman was pouring over Hermione, however; worrying and fussing and making Hermione feel just pretty darn good about herself. It had been a long time since she'd let anyone fuss over her, and it felt quite nice.  
  
Hermione had begun to think that there would be no 'talk' about 'safe sex', as she and Ron had both though would come. Instead, Molly Weasley didn't even seem to be upset or the slightest disappointed in them . . . until dessert.  
  
"Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said pleasantly.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked, smiling sweetly at the woman.  
  
"After dessert would you and Ron mind helping me with the dishes?" she asked innocently.  
  
Hermione felt her stomach drop and heard Ron drop his fork with a clatter beside her. "We wouldn't mind in the least."  
  
"I do so hate having to ask you for help in your condition, but I think it would be a nice time for us three to have a little chat, don't you?" Mrs. Weasley shot a look at the various faces around the table: Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Percy, Ginny, and Harry. " *Alone*," she said firmly.  
  
The twins seemed to lose a smirk that had formed when their mother said 'your condition', but nobody else seemed to bat an eye at this request. Hermione almost felt like yelling at Ginny to save her from the wrath known as Molly Weasley, but Ginny seemed to caught up in something else. Hermoine couldn't tell . . . but it seemed as if she was concentrating on something underneath the table. Hermione shrugged, too preoccupied to try and figure out what it was Ginny was conentrating on.  
  
"You know," Harry said very suddenly. "I'm done. Anyone else? Why don't we let them get on with their chat." He shot a sympathetic look to Ron, who merely tilted his lips upwards in an attempt at smiling.  
  
"Perfect idea," Ginny said. "Care for a little night time game of Quidditch? I call George!"  
  
"Hey!" Fred protested. "I'm a better player than George."  
  
Ginny didn't seem to hear him as she practically skipped out of the room; Harry and the twins at her heels.  
  
"I've got a paper to write up," Percy said a little too quickly, standing and giving Ron a not too subtle pat on the back.  
  
"I'll help you with that," Mr. Weasley said, standing up and following his son out of the dining room.  
  
Mrs. Weasley did a quick spell that Hermione recognized. "Mrs--I mean, Molly, weren't we going to help you with the dishes?"  
  
"No, dear, not in your condition," Molly said as though this were obvious as the dishes began scrubbing themselves. "Now that we're alone I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you."  
  
"Before you say anything, Mum, I'd like to remind you that Hermione and I are both seventeen and of the legal age," Ron interrupted.  
  
Molly gave him a cold gaze. "I am aware of this. What I would like to discuss is your utter carelessness. You should have waited until you were out of school to began a sexual relationship or at least have been more responsible about it! Why, when Arthur and I were younger we waited a year after school, until we were *married*."  
  
Ron look shamefully down at the table; Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Now, I'm not aware of your situation at Hogwarts as you have failed to inform me all of the details. Would you care to further explain?"  
  
Ron cleared his throat slightly, sensing that Hermione wasn't up to talking. "Well, Hermione's only in her fourth month, and her stomach is just hard but not really sticking out too much."  
  
"May I ask how you know so much, Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Never mind."  
  
Ron blushed and continued: "She's going to do a spell that makes people oblivious to the fact that she's picked up weight, Professor Dumbledore showed it to us and assured us that it was safe. She's due in May, so she should be healthy and okay before N.E.W.T.S are happening. After the baby's born Dumbledore was going to get us a room to ourselves so that we could take care of the baby together. Ginny and Harry have also, selflessly, volunteered to help out. Then . . . well, after Hogwarts I guess we hadn't really gotten that far."  
  
"Well, you should be," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "You two are tied down for the next eighteen years at the very least. You should have everything planned out. Where you're going to go after Hogwarts, how you're going to support yourselves *and* your child. Have you thought about the cost of baby things? How are you two going to afford them if you're still in school?"  
  
Ron's jaw dropped slightly. "I-I . . ."  
  
"That's what I thought. Which is why I'm having this chat with you. I'm offering for you both to stay here over the summer, until you both get jobs and are able to support yourself and buy a house. Unless, of course, you'd like to stay with your parents, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to leave the wizard world."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded happily. "And as for things for your baby? Well, I have a few basic things in the attic that are in good shape. A crib, maybe even a diaper changing table if I look hard enough. Perhaps if you were to find a job in Hogsmeade over the weekend at your brothers' joke shop Professor Dumbledore would be kind enough to allow you weekends off so you could earn money. I'm very sure the twins would be more than happy to have you help them."  
  
"I'll bet," Ron muttered under his breath, imagining all the things he would have to undergo with the knowledge of him and Hermione in Fred and George's minds.  
  
"As for now, this discussion is over so why don't you go out and play Quidditch while Hermione and I have another talk here?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night, Ron could be heard restlessly tossing and turning in his bed. Harry in particular could hear the tossing and turning and it was grating his nerves. Was it too much to ask for some sleep? Or at least too much to ask for Ron to fall asleep so that he could be left with his own thoughts? His own thoughts about a certain red headed Weasley . . . and it sure as hell wasn't Ron. Or Fred, George, Percy, Molly, or Arthur for that matter. In other words, if you needed it spelled out, he was thinking about Ginny. His . . . girlfriend? Harry shook his head. He wasn't quite sure what they were. He just knew that he'd enjoyed watching her on that broom. There was something undeniably *sexy* about the way her thick silk hair flew past him. And her laugh. How could somebody have a laugh as perfect as hers? It was almost like bells jingling, beautiful. As was every other part- -  
  
"Damn it, Ron, would you stop that?" Harry whispered fiercely as a particularly loud sigh had broken through his thoughts. "If you're so restless why don't you go down to Ginny's room and climb into Hermione's bed? You've already gotten her pregnant so it's not like anybody's going to get cross with you."  
  
"Ginny's there," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Then tell her to come up and sleep in your bed," Harry suggested. Oh, yes . . . Harry liked that idea.  
  
"They may not get upset at me for sleeping with Hermione, but you and Ginny- -"  
  
"We'll be in seperate beds and for God's sake, Ron, she's almost like my little sister!" Harry hissed. "I don't really think she'd enjoy staying in her own bed with you and Hermione enjoying each other right next to her. I doubt anyone could be *that* quiet."  
  
"Hey! I never said Hermione and I would . . . I mean, I just want to talk to her."  
  
"Right," Harry said knowingly. "Now go down there and 'talk' with Hermione before I tie you to your bed to keep you still. And don't think I won't stuff a pillow down your throat if that's what it takes to get you to keep quiet as well."  
  
"Fine, fine," Ron muttered, crawling out of bed. "If you're *forcing* me, then I suppose I must go, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Forcing you, that's what this is."  
  
"Well you *were* threatening me," Ron said defensively before slipping out the door. He tried to be as quiet as possible going down the stairs, but he hadn't been quiet enough.  
  
"Ron!" Fred or George hissed fiercely as they both came up in front of him, blocking his way to Hermione and her bed.  
  
"Going to Hermione, are you?" George (as Ron figured out which was which after a second of focus) said.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"We got you a few presents," Fred said.  
  
"Didn't think you'd like opening them on Christmas morning with everyone else and . . . well, we just couldn't contain ourselves any longer. You're getting your Christmas present early, Ronnie."  
  
"The joy, the joy," Ron said sarcastically. "Can I pass on the gifts? Very thoughtful, of course, but I'm kinda in a hurry here."  
  
"Firebolt need a bit of a waxing?" Fred snickered.  
  
"We have some things that might help," George said. He went back to their room and came back a second later with a few things in his pockets.  
  
"These are for your benefit," George said, handing a foil wrapper to Ron. Ron blushed bright red when he realized what it was.  
  
"You know, I don't think Hermione and I will be needing . . . protection."  
  
"Shoulda used it in the first place," George said. "And," he added, "Good news. We didn't just get you one."  
  
Fred let something drop and a whole long string of condoms fell from his hand to the floor as both of the twins tried not to laugh at the expression on Ron's face.  
  
"Can I go now?" Ron asked after he'd gained some composure.  
  
"Not just yet, dear brother," Fred said, putting a stopping hand on his shoulder while George forced the foil wrappers into Ron's hand. "We have something else. A few books where you can learn some things that I'm sure Hermione will be happy with."  
  
"As well as a few spells," George added. "The condoms were just a joke, we don't recommend you using them as they're pretty unreliable. Try out these spells in this book."  
  
"And this book is full of some interesting positions," Fred said, handing Ron another book with a suggestive looking title.  
  
"This all really too much," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Fred and George beamed at him. "Knew you'd appreciate it," Fred said.  
  
"Now try not to wake us up with your activities involving Hermione, we need our sleep," George said, winking at Ron as the two disappeared back into their room, snickering.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and rushed back up the stairs where Harry was to set his things hastily on his nightstand.  
  
"What are you doing back?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Got a few 'gifts' from the twins," Ron muttered uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, imagining some of the things Fred and George might have though Ron needed. "Anything interesting?"  
  
"Surprisingly enough, they were a bit helpful. Got a book of spells to prevent another Ron Jr. And I really don't want to go into the others right now."  
  
"See you tomorrow morning," Harry called out, but Ron was already out the door, this time not caring about his footsteps on the stairs.  
  
Ron burst into the girls bedroom and went to the first bed to prod the figure sleeping there.  
  
"Ow! Ron!" Ginny squealed. She slapped him right back. "Go away. This is *my* room."  
  
"Go upstairs and sleep in my bed, Ginny, I need to talk to Hermione," Ron said.  
  
" 'Talk'?" Ginny snorted. "Right." But she was getting out of bed anyways. "Does Harry snore?"  
  
"Don't think so. He does have nightmares, though," Ron warned.  
  
"Fine," Ginny said, "but don't do it on my bed."  
  
"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, sounding scandalized. "You . . . we . . . I mean, we're going to be discussing things."  
  
"Then don't discuss them on my bed," Ginny said pointedly before slamming the door quite loudly behind her.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione croaked sleepily.  
  
"Yes?" Ron asked, his voice a bit lower as he moved to Hermione's bed (which wasn't too far from Ginny's).  
  
"Where'd Ginny go?"  
  
"My bed," Ron said.  
  
"With Harry?!"  
  
"Shh . . . it's all right. Harry's like her brother."  
  
"Right," Hermione snorted.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
Ron slipped under the covers with Hermione and put his arm around her waist. "So . . . what did Mum want to talk to you about?"  
  
"Just girl stuff. We were talking about names for the baby and she was giving me advice." Hermione sighed and happily snuggled up next to Ron. "I do so adore your mum."  
  
"I figured," Ron said. He paused for a second. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you adore my mum so much that . . . say . . ." Ron coughed nervously. "You'd like her to become your mum as well?"  
  
Hermione sat up slightly and looked wide-eyed at him. "What?" she whispered.  
  
"I mean . . . well . . ."  
  
"Yes?" Hermione prodded.  
  
"Would you want to marry me?"  
  
Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes and she collapsed onto Ron's chest, holding him tightly. "Do you even have to ask? *Of course*!"  
  
Ron grinned crazily at her. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too," Hermione said, voice muffled in his bed shirt.  
  
"Wanna show me how *much* you love me?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Wouldn't mind in the least."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wow. I so did not expect that. I really thought Ron was going to wait a little bit longer to pop the question, but Ron just couldn't wait! And, I am *terribly* sorry for a chapter a bit longer than usual. ;) Anyways, can I hope for 235 reviews? I know, it's a lot . . . but I see how many of you read with reviewing. Couldn't you be kind enough to leave a tiny little review? Even if it just consisted of 'good'?  
  
That reminds me, if you want to be updated when I update, just add my name to that Author Alert thingy and because I'm a member -- you'll get emails! How cool is that? I love my new membership. Though I do hope that ff.net starts working again. It's so *frustrating*.  
  
Sorry for spelling mistakes. Though a few of you find them amusing. *grins and blushes*  
  
~Haley J. The Bat 


	16. Celebration

Hermione opened her eyes, awoken by the faint fluttering feeling on her stomach. She smiled sleepily and stretched before opening her eyes and seeing Ron leaning over her, tracing a finger in circles on the small raised bump her stomach had become.  
  
Ron looked up after she stretched and gave her a sloppy grin that seemed to take up his whole face, as if he were the happiest man alive. And then it hit Hermione. Ron had proposed to her last night . . . they were going to be a real family.  
  
Hermione cupped his face in her hands and led him up her body so that she could kiss him. Her lips lingered on his for a moment before he began to prod at her mouth and electricity shot through her veins. It wasn't the same passion that she felt every time they began to be . . . "intimate" . . . it was more of a sweet, simple 'I love you' kiss, only with so much more emotion. As their lips moved against each other, the feeling of being one took over Hermione, a super natural feeling of pure love that made her hair stand on end and her toes curl.  
  
Ron broke away with one last chaste kiss, then pressed his forehead against her, the grin still plastered on his face.  
  
"Morning," he said, his voice a little cracked with sleep.  
  
"I love you," Hermione replied, wrapping her arms around him and letting him collapse on top of her; she didn't mind his crushing weight, it was almost refreshing.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," Ron replied.  
  
Hermione laughed and pushed him up. "Wanna see where lines like that will get you?" she teased, putting a hand on his shoulder as if to push him off the bed.  
  
Ron contined to grin at her as he sat up slightly and glanced at the clock. His jaw dropped slightly. "My god, it's nearly nine o'clock!"  
  
"Happy Christmas Eve, then," Hermione said cheerfully, sitting up as well, clutching the bedsheets to her frame and looking around the room for her clothes.  
  
"Nobody woke us up," Ron pointed out. "I'll bet Fred and George have a few things to say to us when we get downstairs."  
  
"Mmmm, and I really hope your mum still has breakfast on the table," Hermione said, looking a bit dreamy. She looked deep in concentration for a moment, then said with a smile: "I think we want waffles with mayo and blueberry syrup."  
  
"What is it with you and mayo? And I repeat, apples were *not* made to be dipped in the crap," Ron said.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded shrilly. "Don't swear around the baby!"  
  
"You really think it can hear us?"  
  
"I don't know what to think, but we'd better be safe, eh? I don't want my child to grow up on yours and Harry's swear words. For that matter, I don't want Fred or George around my baby either."  
  
"Oh, come on, where else can we have it trained to be a prankster? It really should be honored to have Fred and George as uncles."  
  
Hermione pretended to ignore him and changed the subject. "Have you seen my pants? The really soft black ones that I wear when I study."  
  
Ron groaned. "You're not going to start studying again, are you?"  
  
"No," Hermione said slowly, giving this thought. "Never mind then. I need to dress up because we're going to go down there and tell everyone about our engagement!"  
  
Ron grinned at her again and pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
"There'll be plenty of time for that later," Hermione said briskly, pulling away from him to search for her favorite black robes.  
  
"You ready now?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Hermione said after a quick check. "Can we tell Ginny and Harry first?"  
  
"Anything you want, darling," Ron said, a teasing note apparant though he seemed to mean the words honestly. He led Hermione out the door and they began to travel up the stairs when they were stopped suddenly.  
  
"You're up!" Ginny said, coming down the stairs and looking very angry. "Do you know what I went through? All I had was my dressing gown so Fred and George kept offering me their stinkiest, holiest clothes and then getting offended when I declined. And you *know* how they deal with being offended."  
  
Ron winced slightly for his sister. "How many dungbombs and where?"  
  
"Oh, it was okay," Ginny said, grinning slyly. "I kinda was expecting it and planned ahead . . ."  
  
Ron was about to ask why she seemed happy when Harry came down the stairs, his hair standing even more on end and black streaks across his skin and robes.  
  
"What's up, mate? You don't look to happy," Ron observed, hiding a smirk and guessing that Ginny had somehow managed to get Harry in the line of fire.  
  
"Shut it," Harry growled.  
  
"Good news," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Fabulous, absolutely wonderfully fantastic news," Ron corrected.  
  
Ginny and Harry looked blankly at the two and Hermione couldn't contain herself. "We're getting married!" she broke out, sounding very much like Parvati and Lavender.  
  
Ginny gasped. "Oh, Hermione!" she cried, then gave the girl a fierce hug. "We're going to be sister-in-laws!"  
  
"I know!" Hermione squealed and began to cry with emotion.  
  
Harry stared at the two girls, hugging, giggling, and crying. Then he turned back to Ron and arched an eyebrow, as if daring Ron to expect him to act like that. Then Harry broke into a grin and hugged Ron tightly, patting him on the back and pulling away quickly. Ron seemed to get the point though.  
  
They then switched places.  
  
"Ron, you big dope!" Ginny said, laughing and crying at the same time as she let Ron engulf her with his massive frame.  
  
"Congratulations," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear as he held her tightly yet very briefly, as he had Ron.  
  
"Wow, are we the only ones to know so far?" Ginny asked eagerly as they all seperated, calming down. Hermione nodded in answer. "Good. I'm glad you told us first. Now wait a second while I put on some decent clothes because I want to see everyone's reactions."  
  
Ginny started to go into her room, then swun around and gave Ron a teasing look. "By the way, I saw the gifts Fred and George got you. Very thoughtful of them."  
  
Ron turned bright red as Ginny shut the door to her room.  
  
"What gifts?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry snickered and Ron shot him a glare.  
  
"Well . . . Fred and George thought they might . . . erm . . . well, they gave me a few books that you wouldn't find interesting."  
  
"Books?" Hermione's ears seemed to perk up and she looked very interested all of a sudden. "Have I read them yet? Are they interesting."  
  
"Very," Harry interjected helpfully.  
  
Ron shot Harry another look. "Look, Mione, Fred and George got me a gift. My one track mind twin brothers Fred and George. What do you think they would get their seventeen year old brother?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh," she said slowly, giving the word a few extra syllables.  
  
Ginny came out at that second, her thick mass of hair up in a clip and dressed in ragged jeans and a sweatshirt that came down to her knees.  
  
"Isn't that Harry's shirt?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "He doesn't seem to use it so I thought I might borrow it."  
  
"I've been with you since last night -- when did you take that?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
Ginny laughed and spun around. "Oh, shut it, I'll give it back to you if you want."  
  
"Keep it." Harry pretended to be disgusted. "Now it has your germs on it."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows suggestively at him and he reddened.  
  
"Should be going now, right?" Harry suggested, turning to start down the stairs. "I'm sure your mum can't wait to hear the news."  
  
Hermione grinned broadly and pushed Harry out of the way to race down the stairs. Ron broke out after, yelling that she shouldn't be running down stairs in her condition.  
  
Ginny walked up slowly to Harry and put her arms around his waist from behind. "Do you have some problems with my germs now?" she asked, running her hands daringly across his chest.  
  
Harry gulped and felt his knees go weak. Suddenly he was reminded of the night before and he turned in her embrace to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. It had been very much like this the night before. Her hands had traveled to places that made Harry blush; Harry's hands had traveled in places that the Weasleys should never know about if he valued his life.  
  
Harry pushed Ginny against the wall, hiding them from the view of the stairs and their kiss became more involved. A voice inside of Harry's head began to reason with him and he broke away quickly, breathing hard. "Let's go down there. Ron and Hermione are probably wondering what happened."  
  
"We *were* right behind them," Ginny agreed and she took Harry's hand, leading him down the stairs until they reached the kitchen where they found that Hermione and Ron had already spilled the good news. Mrs. Weasley was crying and clutching at Hermione. Fred and George were congratulating Ron on finally working up the nerve to pop the question.  
  
"Thinking of Harry," Fred broke in when he noticed Harry and Ginny enter. "I have a bone to pick with you, Ron."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just because your hormonal needs have to be met by Hermione doesn't mean that our dear sister Ginny should be sleeping in a room with a boy. Alone. In only her nightdress no less!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry's as much her brother as you and I are. Now be quiet so we can celebrate."  
  
Fred didn't say anything back to Ron, but turned his eyes to Harry's and Ginny's hands, which neither had bothered to drop after they'd gotten down the stairs. He shot a warning look at Harry as Ginny quickly let go of Harry's hand.  
  
Fred shot George a look and George cleared his throat, indicating for his mother to shush for just a moment.  
  
"Let's go to The Three Broomsticks for drinks, my extremely talented brother Fred and I have been working on a speech for the engagement since we found out Hermione was pregnant."  
  
"It's very good indeed," Fred added. "And I'd like to thank my equally talented brother George for the help in our speech. I'm sure you'll all find it--"  
  
"Interesting," George finished.  
  
"I'm sure we will," Ron grumbled. "Come on, then, let's go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I know it took me awhile, but Laura was over all weekend and though she doesn't mind if I type, I can't concentrate on writing when I could be laughing with my best friend. Thank you *so* much for all of the reviews! I can't even describe my shock at how many I recieved. And also, in this chapter, I know it wasn't much, but at least it's the normal size of my fics. *Hermione will not have a drink at The Three Broomsticks, she will have water*  
  
Guess what! Okay, remember that essay contest? Well, out of the whole seventh grade at our very *large* school, I am in the top four so far. They will now narrow it down to one of those four. So I'm at the $50 level right now and if I get chosen I'll be at the $100 level. Then they'll compare the top seventh, sixth, and eighth grade winners and the top of that will win $200. I'm extremely happy about it because the teacher really doesn't like me, but various people came up to me during the day and told me that Ms. R had told them that my reading was at 12th grade level (according to my annual ISTEP testing scores, which are just to see at what level all of the kids are at) and that I have a very high vocabularly. I now am considering calling her my favorite teacher.  
  
~Haley  
  
P.S. Ari Potter~thanks for the email. I was going to just email you back but I figured hey, why not add you to my author's notes? I'm glad you like this fic so far.  
  
And, I know you thought I forgot, but can I have 340 reviews? I know it's a lot, but you guys are obviously capable, and if you don't get to 340 within a few days (which I doubt), you know I'll still post the chapter. But every time I give you guys a number, I get payed in full. Besides, sometimes I have to give you a big number so that then it takes you a few days to finally get that amount. That way I can spend those few days not worrying about writing the next chapter.  
  
~Love again,  
  
Haley 


	17. That Night

This is a flashback at the beginning, but I don't have Word. (I'll get Word once I win that $200, but for now I'm stuck with Wordpad. At least it's better than text files which I used to have to write in . . .) Anyways, I wasn't going to put what happened that night with Harry and Ginny, but I've had so many requests and I love Harry/Ginny fluff so much that I decided why not? So, this goes out to all of you who asked for it.  
  
(Everything in between ** and ** is a flashback to the night before.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**Ginny laughed giddily to herself as she tiptoed up the stairs. Ron had to be so involved with Hermione that he wasn't thinking straight. Who had been the one to tell Harry repeatedly, for no good reason, that she had a crush on him? And if he had been paying attention to anything but Hermione in the past few months then he would have seen that Harry was beginning to feel something back for her. Now that she knew what Harry felt, it seemed easier to read the signs from the past couple months.  
  
Ginny opened Ron's bedroom door slowly and closed it behind her, leaning back on it and giving Harry a mischevious look. Harry sat up straight in his bed and locked eyes with her. Ginny walked seductively forward and Harry's eyes trailed down her body. When he met her eyes once more they were slightly glazed and his breathing was a bit heavier.  
  
Ginny stopped when she reached him and climbed up on the bed, straddling his waist. She leaned into his ear and enjoyed the way he shivered when she wispered. "Tired?"  
  
Harry shook his head ferociously, not trusting his voice to answer and not crack.  
  
"Really?" Ginny rocked a little and Harry gasped. Ginny moved off of his body and yawned. "I'm beat. Better get some sleep."  
  
Harry stared at her dazedly, looking very confused. He finally got the point when Ginny began to pull back the covers on Ron's bed. Harry jumped out of bed, put his arms around her waist and spun her around in a split second. Ginny instantly melted into his body as he kissed her fervantly, his hands frantically running over her body, finding places that made her shiver and gasp.  
  
Harry walked backwards with her in his arms and fell onto the bed, keeping his hands on her waist so that she fell on top of him. Ginny didn't resist at all, but instead moved to straddle him again as he scooted to the middle of the bed.  
  
Harry pulled away, panting. Ginny took the opportunity, sensing that he was about to tell her to stop, that things were getting out of control. She began running kisses down his throat, lower and lower as she used her hands to pull back his shirt so that she could kiss as far down as possible.  
  
Harry groaned and flipped her over so that he could begin to do the same torture to her own throat. Every place his lips were on felt as if he were trailing fire that shocked her pleasurably and every place that he didn't touch longed and ached for that fire. Harry must have decided that he needed her again because he put his hands on either side of her head to support himself and leaned down to kiss her lips again, letting his body crush her into the bed.  
  
Ginny gasped and dropped down as she felt something poking at the inside of her thigh. She pushed Harry off of her and sat up straight, feeling frightened and shaky. She wondered if he could get himself under control. She had heard enough conversations between her brothers to know that there was a point where guys just couldn't stop.  
  
Harry shut his eyes tight, panting as hard as she was as he tried to get himself under control. When it finally looked as if he achieved this, he opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ginny . . ."  
  
"No, *I'm* sorry," Ginny said softly. "It's just . . . I'm not . . ."  
  
"I know," Harry said quietly. "It was my fault though."  
  
"It's just a natural reaction to what we were doing," Ginny said a bit soothingly. "It was just kind of scary."  
  
"I know, I know," Harry said immediately. He sat up straight and put a comforting arm around her. "Look, why don't we go to sleep now?"  
  
Ginny nodded quietly and smoothed her hair as if to make it manageable. "I'm sorry I led you on."  
  
"You didn't," Harry reassured her.  
  
Ginny nodded and climbed off of his bed to go back to Ron's. She stopped short as she noticed something shiny on Ron's nightstand. She realized what it was and picked it up to show Harry with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Harry laughed. "Those were Fred and George's presents for Ron."  
  
Ginny nodded in understanding. She looked at the books underneath and felt a blush rise up her neck. She pulled the first book aside quickly and read the next title with interest. She picked it up and flipped it open to the table of contents. "Do you mind if I read for a bit?" she asked Harry innocently.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he nodded slowly, stupidly. He cleared his throat. "I think learning these spells will be useful, don't you?"  
  
Harry gulped and nodded, not knowing if he should say anything as he caught what she was so obviously implying. It confused him immensely as just a few minutes ago she had pushed him off in fear of what might have happened between them. Harry felt guilt at this thought. When he saw the look on Ginny's face it had made him want to hit himself for being so stupid. Ginny was only sixteen! And he had probably scared her off for good.  
  
He heard a page flip and looked over at Ginny. A grin spread across his face as he looked at the way she was studying the page. Maybe he hadn't scared her completely off . . .**  
  
* * * * *  
  
". . . and so, in conclusion, we would like to congratulate our brother, Hermione, and George or Georgia, depending," George said with a bow.  
  
"I thought we agreed to name the baby Fred or Winifred?" Fred objected indignantly.  
  
"Georgia is a *much* better name for a girl," George sniffed.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Hermione said. "But neither of those names was exactly at the top of our list. Boy *or* girl."  
  
George and Fred's eyes widened as if in shock and they shot Hermione a deeply wounded look each.  
  
"I'm going to go get some more to drink for you, dears," Mrs. Weasley said. "You had butter beer, right, Ginny?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny grumbled, slumping back in her chair.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded in affirmation and asked Fred and George if they needed any more to drink. The minute she left Ginny placed her hand on Harry's thigh. Very high up on his thigh. Harry jumped and then blushed as everybody gave him a confused look.  
  
Ginny grabbed Harry's drink, after distracting and confusing him, and gulped it down. She let out a deep breath as she clunked it back on the table. "I don't think I like alcohol," she said, coughing.  
  
Hermione gave her a look and then took a sip of her water, making a point that the water didn't burn her throat.  
  
"I'm gonna go tell Mum to get you some more to drink, Harry," Ginny said brightly. She stood up and got halfway to her mother before turning her head around and catching Harry watching her backside intently.  
  
The bartender happened to be handing Mrs. Weasley Ginny's butter beer as the said sixteen-year-old walked up. Ginny took the drink and gulped it down as fast as she had Harry's, with a satisfied sigh as she clunked down on the bar, indicating that she wanted more.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!" Molly said, sounding scandalized.  
  
"Harry needs some more to drink. It mysteriously disappeared," Ginny said, ignoring her mother. She felt a bit braver suddenly. More laid back. She giggled at her mum's look and walked back to the table, laughing harder as she sat down. She "accidently" missed the seat and landed on Harry's lap.  
  
"This is why we don't want you to drink yet," Fred informed her. "You have to be mature to be able to handle a drink. And Harry's wasn't even that strong."  
  
Ginny glared at him, then turned back to Harry and fluttered her eyelashes, then laughed again at the look he gave her.  
  
George rolled his eyes. "Here comes the Ginny we all knew and loved back in her first year. Do you remember her singing valentine?"  
  
"Her hero who conquered the Dark Lord," Fred said, letting out a little sigh and placing a hand on his heart. "Aren't they just adorable."  
  
"Is she getting on your nerves Harry?" George asked.  
  
"This is why we try to keep her locked in her bedroom," Fred added. "She's been sneaking drinks from her older brothers all her life and it always ends up the same."  
  
Harry shook his head as he felt Ginny begin tracing circles on his upper thigh. "She's not bothering me a bit."  
  
Ginny laughed and tossed her hair. "Harry doesn't mind me drunk, do you, Harry?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
George gave Harry a suspicious look. "Harry, you wouldn't dream of taking advantage of a drunk girl who's younger than you, right?"  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked in disbelief only Ginny recognized as false.  
  
George nodded, looking pleased with the look on Harry's face. "Good."  
  
"Here's your drink, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, setting the glass down in front of Harry. "And you, Ginny, dear. Hermione, are you okay? Hot?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'm just a bit tired."  
  
"Maybe we should get home and into bed," Ron suggested.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried, slapping him indignantly.  
  
"That reminds me," Harry said suddenly. "Where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"My room?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.  
  
"I was only joking," Ginny grumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, but you're going to have to stay on the couch, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said apologetically.  
  
"It's fine," Harry said.  
  
The chatter then turned back to Hermione and Ron. Harry decided that nobody was paying attention to him and ran his hand tantalizingly up Ginny's leg, making her shiver.  
  
"Do you want the rest of my drink?" Harry whispered into her ear. "You're kinda cute when you're drunk."  
  
Ginny nodded eagerly and grabbed the drink from in front of Harry to down in another second. She choked again and reached for her butter beer to wash the alcohol down.  
  
"Visit me tonight?" Harry asked when she had put her drink down.  
  
"In the living room? We could be more private in my bedroom."  
  
"But if somebody comes into me in your bedroom they'll be mad. If we hear someone coming downstairs we can break away and claim to have just been talking. It's easier."  
  
"Then I'll come visit you," Ginny said. She laughed suddenly and everybody looked at her. "I just realized that I think I'm drunk."  
  
"Ginny, how many times do I have to tell you . . ." Mrs. Weasley began.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry jumped when a small thud followed by a giggle sounded at the bottom of the stairs. He sat up and peered out of the living room doorway. "Ginny, are you all right?"  
  
Ginny appeared at the doorway, still laughing, and she stumbled over to Harry's couch. "I'm fine. You asked for my visitation? Anything in particular you wanted me to visit you for?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Not much. Just thought that I had a cavity. Maybe you could check for me?"  
  
"It'd be my pleasure," Ginny whispered, her voice low and husky. She put her hands around Harry's neck and pulled him down to kiss her. She then set about searching each individual tooth for any suspicious feeling holes. She decided that, just in case, she'd better check them again.  
  
Harry broke away, gasping for breath, and she said in between pants, "I think your teeth are okay. Maybe I should check the rest of your body for any injuries?"  
  
"I think that would be wise," Harry said, nodded. He leaned backwards and pulled Ginny on top of him. Ginny situated herself and then began to kiss all over Harry's skin, starting at one earlobe and going all the way down to his neck. When she reached his shirt she began to unbutton it and kissed her way further down.  
  
"Ginny," Harry gasped, but it came out as more of a groan than a protest. "Ginny, don't, or I won't be able to stop," he finished in a slight whimper.  
  
Ginny pulled her head up and then placed her hands on his chest to massage the smooth skin there as she met his lips in a kiss once more. Harry's hands tangled themselves in her hair and she let out a rather loud moan at the sensation of having him massage her scalp.  
  
After her moan, which only seemed to make Harry want to touch her further, there was a long pause where the only sound that could be heard was the slight sucking noise of their lips and their rugged breathing.  
  
Then a cough broke that silence. A cough that was neither hers nor Harry's.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this time I'll be realistic. I miscounted before with my whole asking for reviews. I want 330 reviews, please:)  
  
Also, I think that my essay will make it up to the next level. My guidence counselor sought me out earlier today to tell me: "Great job on your essay, Lauren. That was really powerful. Awesome." And, I think by now you all know I'm 13. And though I know I'm not the best at writing and I don't really have a big head, but most people my age just can't write at my level. Actually, nearly everyone my age can't. A couple people accused me of having my parents write the essay for me. My teacher, however, assured them that she sat and watched as I wrote the essay. My mom said that if she could write as well as I could she'd quit her day job. Just a little something I like to talk about because well . . . I don't have to have a reason, now do I? Most people don't even read these things.  
  
I hope that Ginny's drunkeness was realistic. I've never actually gotten drunk before (though if I could, I admit I would), so I can't exactly base what I wrote on experience.  
  
~Haley  
  
Thanks for the reviews, by the way. And I tried to make this one a bit longer, but I don't think I did. And sorry if some of the things teetered on an 'R' rating. I used to write . . . well, I won't go into that.  
  
I also just wanted to add that Alexandre Dumas is a genius. I'm re-reading The Three Musketeers for the ten millionth time and every time I read it I love it more and more. D'Artagnan goes into that catagory with Remus Lupin, Vada Sultenfuss, Lily Potter, and James Potter -- people who are fictional and I don't know, but love despite these restrictions. By the way, I love Lupin. I don't know why, but he's my favorite character in the HP series. I feel it necessary to tell my best friend Laura that I love Lupin as often as possible. I don't know if I mentioned this before -- just thought I'd let you know. (I also love Daniel Radcliffe with all my heart -- but he's real so he's not in the same catagory as the others.) 


	18. Two Black Eyes

Ginny broke away from Harry and sat up with a surprised gasp. Harry, being underneath Ginny, couldn't exactly see who it was, but the look on Ginny's face told him that it wasn't good. Harry sat up, buttoning his shirt again. His fingers fell slack however when he realized that though one person had coughed, four people were standing in the doorway. Four people who just happened to be Ginny's older, protective brothers.  
  
Harry quickly buttoned his shirt and realized what it looked like with Ginny still sitting on his lap. He pushed her off quickly and turned back to Fred, George, Ron, and Percy. The silence was beginning to make him crazy and he wished that someone would just say something.  
  
"Well," Percy finally said in as scandalized a tone as he could manage.  
  
"Exactly what I was going to say," George agreed.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Fred asked.  
  
"With *Ginny*?" Ron added.  
  
Harry looked from one face to the other, but couldn't think of anything to say that would make the situation any better.  
  
Ron suddenly made a face. "I let you two stay in a room together! You-You . . ." Ron seemed too mad to come up with words. "Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asked.  
  
"Tell you what?" Harry asked.  
  
"About you two being, you know, *together*."  
  
Harry made a noise in his throat. "We're not together! We were just . . . I mean, I was just . . . we're not together, okay?"  
  
Harry felt Ginny move beside him and turned to see her get off the couch and leave the room, pushing between her brothers to run up the stairs.  
  
"Look what you just did!" George practically yelled. "I was okay with it but if you hurt her like that . . ."  
  
Fred walked determinedly forward and very simply pulled his fist back to shove it in Harry's left eye. Harry grasped at his eye, but was met with another punch in his right eye. Then he felt a punch in his chest and he groaned, wondering if any ribs had been cracked with the force of it.  
  
Harry opened his eyes after a moment where he'd been waiting for a fourth punch, but it didn't come. "I was just stating the truth," he said a bit defensively. "She asked me to help her and I wasn't about to decline!"  
  
"What did she ask you to help her with?" Percy asked quietly, arms folded as he glared at Harry.  
  
"Well, I felt guilty about her having to kiss that one guy because that was her first kiss so I stopped her in the hallway and I . . . well . . . I kissed her."  
  
"What's he talking about?" George asked Ron.  
  
Ron shook his head, implicating that he would fill his brothers in in a minute. "Why did you kiss her? You didn't make it clear."  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably and wondered if he should tell them everything. "Well I figured her first kiss was ruined so I . . . gave her her first . . . you know . . . *deep* kiss."  
  
Ron's jaw clenched angrily. "That was weeks ago, Harry. How have you been able to keep this from me?"  
  
"We weren't doing anything until the train ride here."  
  
"Oh, so you two *do* stuff?" Ron demanded.  
  
"No!"  
  
"It looked headed in that general direction to me," Fred said.  
  
Harry blushed and felt guilt as he remembered the other night in Ron's bedroom and how close they had come to . . . he shook his head and looked up. "She told me that she didn't want to be unexperienced. She knew that I'd never been kissed before except for in the halls with her, so she said we could learn on each other."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "And why did you just say you weren't together and brake her delicate heart?"  
  
"Because she said we were just friends! And I didn't break her heart!"  
  
"You are the biggest idiot I've ever met," George said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Blind as well," Fred said. "Haven't you noticed that Ginny's had a crush on you since her first year?"  
  
"I thought she'd gotten over that," Harry said quietly.  
  
"I did too," Ron said.  
  
"Well, that's just you, Ron," Percy said. "Didn't it take you seven years and a pregnancy to realize you had feelings for Hermione?"  
  
"Look, Harry, I'm personally mad that you've chosen Ginny," Fred said. "But I'm willing to push past that fact and be glad it wasn't Neville."  
  
"Just make sure you make up with her," George said.  
  
"And if you ever do anything to her like you were doing just a few minutes ago, I'll make sure Mum and Dad send her to an all girls school in Antartica, got it?" Ron asked menecingly.  
  
Harry nodded the affirmative and the four brothers trailed upstairs with one last glare in Harry's direction.  
  
As soon as they were out of ear shot Harry groaned and curled up in a fetal position on the couch. He hoped that both his eyes didn't turn black by the next day. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be able to ignore that.  
  
Harry thought back to Ginny and felt like smacking himself. Why did he even say that? And when she had gotten up . . . Harry hadn't missed the hurt look in her eyes and voice. It was this that made him realize he deserved the two black eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione tentatively knocked on Ginny's bedroom door the next morning. Ron had filled her in on what had happened and she wanted to make sure that Ginny was all right.  
  
The door flew open and Ginny grinned at Hermione. "You're going shopping for an engagement ring today aren't you?"  
  
Hermione nodded, a little shocked at Ginny's cheerfullness. "It's not going to be fancy or anything. I just want a plain band to be a token of our love."  
  
"You're such a sap, Mione," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Gin--" Hermione paused, trying to find a way to get the words out. "About Harry last night. Ron filled me in and . . . are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ginny said, looking confused as to why Hermione would ask such a thing. "Why?"  
  
"Well . . . I mean . . . he hurt you, didn't he? I mean, I know he hurt you but why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Like what? Harry was just saying the truth. There was nothing between us that serious. Just a fling of raging teenage hormones."  
  
Hermione finally nodded reluctantly. "Well, do you want to go down to breakfast then?"  
  
Ginny nodded and followed Hermione down the stairs and into the kitchen with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Hermione stopped suddenly in the doorway when she caught sight of Harry. "Oh, my God! What happened to you?"  
  
Harry looked up miserably. "George, Fred, and your future husband," he answered. He blushed slightly when he saw Ginny. "Morning, Gin."  
  
"Don't talk to her," Fred barked from across the table.  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to you," George added.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and moved to slap the twins on the back of her head. "Morning, Harry," she said pleasantly as she sat down across from him. "Do you want me to put some medicine on those eyes? It'd heal them up right quickly."  
  
"We don't want you putting your hands on any part of him," Fred said in a no nonesense voice. "Get Mum to do it."  
  
"Prats," Ginny muttered under her breath.  
  
"I'm fine anyways," Harry mumbled, still looking at his plate. "Ginny, I'm really sorry. I didn't--"  
  
"About what?" Ginny asked, puzzeled.  
  
"About taking your heart and crushing it in his hands while laughing," Ron answered, coming into the kitchen with a kiss for Hermione and one for her growing belly.  
  
"He did nothing of the sort!" Ginny argued, eyes flashing.  
  
"I didn't?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny in amazement. "I thought--"  
  
"You thought wrong," Ginny said. "I was just tired and I didn't want to deal with the idiots I have to call my brothers thanks to my parents."  
  
"You're not . . . hurt?" Ron asked in amazment.  
  
"Annoyed is more like it," Ginny answered. She snorted. "Honestly!"  
  
"But you have feelings for Harry," George pointed out.  
  
"Not anymore," Ginny said quietly as she poked at her food uncomfortably.  
  
"You . . . don't?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, don't sound so disappointed!" Ginny scolded. "And stop picking on Harry. I'm the one who initiated it."  
  
"He complied," Ron said angrily.  
  
"Would you comply if Hermione was pressed up near you and whispering the preposition in your ear?"  
  
Ron grumbled something and blushed slightly, obviously thinking about that particular scene happening.  
  
"So we're fine?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, we're fine. It was just a large amount of raging teenage hormones that we had pent up for too long."  
  
"Right," Harry said.  
  
Ginny wondered if she imagined the doubt behind the single word. She shook off the thought and returned to her breakfast, scolding herself for thinking that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: It's short and it's bad. Spare me the reviews telling me so, cuz I know. This is just another reason why I need to ask you all -- would anyone be willing to be my beta reader? This would be for *all* of my fics, even though I only occasionally write others besides Secrets, but I've had a plot in my head that I may write soon. Anyways, I want a beta who will not think of my feelings and not give me some wishy-washy version of what she really thinks. (Or he, whatever) I want someone who can correct my spelling mistakes and give opinions on what I write. I want *honest* opinions too, even if you think they're mean. So . . . go ahead and tell me in your review if you want to be my beta and I'll read something that you've wrote to decide if you're the one for me.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Haley  
  
(Can I have 370 reviews?) 


	19. A Talk Under the Willow Tree and Hermion...

"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry?" Ron looked up from where he'd been searching for his other sock to shoot Harry an annoyed look. "Mione and I are leaving in a few minutes so be prompt."  
  
"I was just wondering . . . how did you, George, Fred, *and* Percy happen to come in on Ginny and I at the same time?" Harry asked casually, pretending as if the question had come out of nowhere.  
  
Ron clicked his tongue at the mention of Harry and Ginny and the reminder of the night before. "I walked in on you first and got the rest of my brothers. Unspoken agreement to protect Ginny from the vile minds of men and all that. Nothing personal."  
  
"Uh-huh," Harry said absently.  
  
There was a moment of silence as Ron continued to look for his sock. Both boys considered the events of the night before. Finally, Ron stopped looking for the sock and sat up straight to tell Harry exactly what he was thinking. It took him a moment to finally come up with the right words. "I really don't mind you."  
  
Harry gave Ron a strange look. "Well, I'm glad to hear it being as I'm your best mate and all."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "I *meant* as Ginny's boyfriend, you prat."  
  
"Oh." Harry took another moment before asking, "Then why did last night turn out like it did?"  
  
"Well, for one thing your hands were in places that they shouldn't have been, whether I mind you or not."  
  
"And the other reason?"  
  
"I was mad," Ron said simply.  
  
"But I thought you said you didn't mind me," Harry said, confused.  
  
"I wasn't mad about that; I was mad that you didn't tell me," Ron said as though this were obvious. "Are we best mates or not, Harry? You could have at least mentioned you have feelings for my sister."  
  
"I don't have feelings for her," Harry said indignantly. "She's just Ginny."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry. "Whatever you say, mate. Now can I borrow a pair of socks? Mum has been too emotional to do laundry."  
  
Harry nodded and pulled out a pair of socks to throw at Ron. He hesitated for a moment then said, "I was serious you know. I really don't think of Ginny in that way."  
  
Ron smirked knowingly as he put on the socks and stuffed his rather large feet into a pair of shoes. "I didn't say anything, Harry."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After Ron left, Harry found that it was next to impossible to get Ginny alone. He wanted to talk to her, to find out if she really meant what she said. He needed to know if she was really hurt by what he stupidly blurted out; he needed to know if she lied, if she felt something for him. For a reason he didn't know, the answer to these questions was life-altering.  
  
And yet somehow George, Fred, Percy, or even Mrs. Weasley would manage to interrupt them. The closest he could get to Ginny was a game of Wizarding chess. (The twins were casting suspicious glances at the two from across the room, of course.)  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked quietly, hoping that his voice wasn't as loud as it sounded.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking distracted by the game.  
  
"Did you--?"  
  
But before Harry could finish his question the front door burst open and Hermione came rushing in to give Fred and George a hug filled with many tears. Harry and Ginny exchanged a confused look as Ron came in, looking sheepish with his hands in his pockets and his eyes cast to the floor, a pleased glow about his face.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione let go of the twins and rushed over to Ginny to stick her hand out. On her finger was a thin gold ring; set inside of the gold snugly was a modest yet beautiful diamond in the shape of a heart. There was a small sapphire in the shape of a circle on either side of the heart.  
  
Ginny gasped and brought the ring up for further inspection. "Oh, Hermione, it's beautiful!"  
  
"I know!" Hermione exclaimed. "And it's thanks to Fred and George, the silliest prats I've ever met. But I love them anyways."  
  
"What did you guys do?" Ginny asked.  
  
Fred and George seemed to look embarrassed as they shuffled their feet and blushed slightly.  
  
"They gave me a couple hundred Galleons to buy Hermione a proper engagement ring," Ron said, coming closer to Hermione so he could put his arm around her.  
  
Ginny's face took on the same emotion as Hermione and she rushed over to her twin brothers in order to give them a hug just as fierce as Hermione's had been. "Hermione's right -- you are the silliest prats I've ever layed eyes on!" Ginny exclaimed, voice muffled but still strong with emotion.  
  
"Geroff!" Fred said as the twins tried to get Ginny's arms untangled from around them. Though they pretended to be annoyed, it wasn't hard to see the pleased look on their faces.  
  
Mrs. Weasley happened to walk in at that moment. "Have Hermione and Ron-- oh! Hermione, dear, let me see."  
  
Hermione broke away from Ron with a reluctant gaze and went up to her soon- to-be-mother-in-law for inspection of the ring. Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears and Harry began to ponder why all women seemed to cried when they were happy.  
  
Harry was just about to comment on this to Ron when a hand slipped in to his and he was led backwards. He turned around to see it was Ginny and she was taking him outside. As soon as they were out the front door Ginny broke into a run and Harry had no choice but to follow her.  
  
They arrived at a huge willow tree and Ginny sat down in the grass underneath it.  
  
Harry sat down in front of her. "What was that?"  
  
"I was getting you alone while the rest of my family was distracted," Ginny answered.  
  
"Oh? And what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Who said anything about talking?" Ginny asked, then proceeded to crawl onto Harry's lap for a fiery kiss.  
  
Harry let himself get caught up in the moment for a few minutes, then gained enough self-control and pushed Ginny away.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"I thought . . ." Harry trailed off, then pushed her off of his lap and scooted slightly away.  
  
Ginny stared at him in bewilderment. "What?" she asked more forcefully.  
  
"You said we were fine," Harry said helplessly.  
  
"We are. I thought that display of affection made it pretty obvious."  
  
"You don't have any feelings at all for me then?"  
  
Ginny hesitated before finally shaking her head no; her eyes round.  
  
"And you?" she whispered hoarsely, looking both eager and afraid of his answer.  
  
Harry couldn't help hesitating himself. He was convinced he didn't . . . But then why had it hurt so much for her to say she felt nothing for him? "No," he finally answered, but he was sure his voice was betraying him. Even he heard the slight crack that made 'no' a two syllable word.  
  
"Good," Ginny said quickly, her voice a little higher than usual. "See, that's all right. We're two friends without any feelings whatsoever for each other who make out occasionally. Makes sense, right?"  
  
Harry shook his head slowly, as if gathering up courage. "Not to me."  
  
Ginny leaned forward to get closer to him. "Maybe I should clarify it for you?" she suggested in a low voice.  
  
Harry shook his head again, this time more fiercely. He was afraid that if she kept saying things like that he'd oblige. "I don't understand. If we don't like each other then why are we doing this?"  
  
Ginny looked taken aback. "I-I don't know. It feels right, though, doesn't it?"  
  
"I guess so. But . . . Ginny, this is pointless."  
  
Ginny sat up straighter and glared at him. "Pointless?"  
  
"Pointless," Harry repeated firmly. He stood up and cast her one last look. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to know that a relationship is going somewhere if we're as hot and heavy as you and I are. What we have is just hormones."  
  
Ginny clenched her jaw and nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
Harry ignored the way her eyes had shone with tears and walked the little ways back up to the house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nobody seemed to notice that Harry and Ginny left, let alone came back, so no comment was made when Harry stepped through the door nervously and Ginny followed a few minutes later, her eyes downcast and her face reflecting misery. The rest of the evening was spent either planning the wedding (if you were one of the girls), or playing chess (Ron and Harry against Fred and George).  
  
Ron let his eyes trail over to Hermione, as it had on more than one occasion, and was surprised to see her wink at him slyly. He was quite confused about this, but when she stood up and yawned slightly he got the point.  
  
"I'm dead tired," she said in a sleepy voice. "You all don't mind if I retire early, do you?"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows at her and Hermione tried to suppress a smile.  
  
"You do look pale, dear," Mrs. Weasley said worriedly. "We really shouldn't keep you up so late in your condition."  
  
"No, no, I'm fine," Hermione assured her. The fear of being fussed over by Mrs. Weasley yet again shown in her eyes. The woman was dear to her, but she needed some time alone for her and Ron. "Just tired."  
  
Ron waited a few minutes after Hermione left to yawn himself. He thought it was very casual and was about to congratulate himself mentally when Fred caught him on it.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes. "We're not idiots, you know."  
  
"But before you go," George said cautiously.  
  
"We needed to ask you something," Fred continued. "It's just . . ."  
  
"Well, if it got around that we helped you at all . . ."  
  
"We would be mortified! It's really not our style but we rather like Hermione."  
  
"How you got such a good catch we'll never know."  
  
"Anyways, what we're trying to say is that we don't want you tell anyone about us lending you that money."  
  
"It might make people think less of us," George finished. "We are Weasleys after all."  
  
"And though red hair is our first trademark--"  
  
"Our second is to be as horrid to our siblings as possible. Dear God, Fred, what would Lee say if he found out?"  
  
"I quite think he'd disown us as friends."  
  
"I shudder to think."  
  
"So, you both won't tell a soul, right?"  
  
Ron looked back and forth between the two brothers, shrugged, and left without a word. Harry normally would have sent him a look of amusement before he left, but Harry seemed too distracted with something and Ron put it in the back of his mind to ask Harry what it was.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron called out curiously when he got up the stairs and into his room. He looked around for the bushy haired girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly his eyes were covered from behind.  
  
"Did anyone see you come up?"  
  
A slow, excited smile slid up Ron's face as he knew what was coming next. "No."  
  
"Good," Hermione whispered in his ear, sending shivers up his spine. She released her hands from his eyes and began to use them for things that Ron considered much more important.  
  
"I need to thank you properly for the ring."  
  
"It wasn't all me, you know," Ron said a bit sheepishly.  
  
"You think I should thank Fred and George too?"  
  
Ron laughed and turned around to pull Hermione tight against his body. "I think they're fine. Me, however . . . I'm going to need a *lot* of convincing that you're truly thankful."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Of course, as a Ginny/Harry worshipper I want Harry to suddenly realize he does have feelings for his best friend's BROTHER and of course they get together . . ."  
  
--Jay, one of my betas, wrote that as part of her comments. Let's just hope she *meant* sister. Unless somewhere I implied that Harry was in love with Fred? If so, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. J  
  
Author's Notes: As you may have guessed with the above comment, I have chosen my betas: Ash, Amy, and Jay. I'm really sorry to all of you who offered and I didn't get to email you. I tried but some of the emails didn't work. And also there was somebody emailing me with three questions that I tried to answer back, but it wouldn't let me. Here are my answers:  
  
1) I don't know if Hermione will have twins. She could, I guess, but I was leaning towards one child. It's always a possibility that I consider. I guess we'll just have to find out!  
  
2) What was question two? I can't remember . . . okay, right! The baby is due in May.  
  
3) How will Ron react? I really don't know. I think he's going to be okay with it, he seems okay with everything else. It usually all depends because I come up with everything as I write it. Sometimes I plan ahead, but no more than a chapter or two. I don't even know what's going to happen or how many more installments there's going to be before Hermione has her baby! (Which is when I figure the fic will end. But I do have a spin off planned)  
  
Also, I was thinking about putting up a seperate chapter about Ron and Hermione's first time that was mentioned in chapter 3 or 4 I think. I could put up a different version that went on through the whole night if you wanted. Go ahead and let me know if that would interest you.  
  
Also, in shameless promoting of my other fics. I rewrote the ending of The Collapse of the Wizarding World which is now entitled 'Changing For the Better', I think. My other fic is titled Midnight Snack and it is plotless and pointless, but if you're a big Ron/Hermione fan you'll like it.  
  
~Haley  
  
P.S. Sorry this got up so late, I was sick all week. (awwwww *wink wink*)  
  
P.S.S. I forgot to thank my betas. Thanks to Ash, Jay, and Amy.  
  
P.S.S.S. I am *so* sorry. When I uploaded I accidently uploaded the fic I mentioned Midnight Snack for this chapter. Please disregard that because, *this* is the actual chapter. Obviously. 


	20. Christmas

Author's Notes: Okay, I made a mistake. (Actually, I make many mistakes, but this is one that's necessary to point out for this chapter.) In the chapter called Celebration, I think, I had Hermione and Ron say to each other 'Happy Christmas Eve'. Then I forgot about it and neither Christmas nor Christmas Eve came. Also, when Harry and Ginny went down to the lake last chapter, I doubt that that really would have happened. I must've forgotten that they're visiting for WINTER holiday and not summer. Anyway, onwards with the fic!  
  
Crystal Angel~ Yup, I suppose I do like doing that. I don't like getting couples together right away because then that makes the fic boring. Usually, if it's not written well, or the plot falls flat, after the couple gets together I just simply stop reading it. So, really, breaking Harry and Ginny up was a devise to keep you all interested! (Is it working? :)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**She was aware of nothing but him. His lips ran fervently across her throat, and his hands were running over every part of her body they could reach. She arched her back into him and made a sound in the back of her throat when he hit a sensitive spot. He sucked on her neck for a few more seconds, then sat upwards so he could look into her eyes. Her eyelids were half closed and the bits of eye you could see were glazed over with desire. She reached out and pulled him to her, needing his lips on hers once again. The kiss quickly deepened and she let out a little gasp when his hand ran down the smooth skin of her belly and began fumbling with the button on her jeans. She didn't pull away, though, but simply sat upwards slightly to give him better access. He had finally gotten the task undone when---**  
  
Ginny snapped her eyes open, breathing hard. Over the past few days she'd been having dreams similar to this, and as much as she loved them, they made her feel sick and dirty. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. From what she could see in the window, it was very early morning. She groaned as she glanced at the clock, realizing that she hadn't gotten more than three hours of sleep.  
  
Ginny sat up straight with a smile plastered on her face when she remembered why. The whole family had stayed up to play Exploding Snap or Wizarding chess, everyone drinking butterbeer and egg nog as they laughed along with Christmas cheer. That meant that today was Christmas morning.  
  
Ginny jumped out of bed as soon as the thought entered her mind and flew the door open to run down the stairs. She wasn't surprised at all to see the twins standing guard over a pile of presents. Every year they came down first to pick out the presents addressed to them; as if anyone would steal the gifts if they didn't!  
  
Ginny squealed slightly and this caught the boys' attention. She grinned at them and moved to sit down in front of the presents. "Why isn't anyone else up? It's getting late."  
  
"Ginny, it's four o'clock in the morning," Harry said exasperatedly. He sounded as if he'd had to go over this with the twins several times.  
  
"I know," Ginny said, frowning slightly. "I'm usually up much earlier than this. I was in the middle of an . . . erm . . . *interesting* dream."  
  
"What was it about?" George asked curiously.  
  
Ginny sent him a wicked smile. "Oh, nothing."  
  
The twins laughed at the obvious implication, and Ginny turned her head to see Harry blushing. If she was guessing correctly, he had been plagued with the same dreams. Well, it served him right! Telling her that he had no feelings whatsoever for her! Ginny clicked her tongue in annoyance at the memory and stood up. It seemed to have left her mind that she had also told Harry she had no feelings for him.  
  
"Anybody else want egg nog?" she asked.  
  
"Thanks," Fred said, looking relieved. "George and I have been dying of thirst but we couldn't get Harry to get up."  
  
"Well, you know how to wake him up properly, then?" Ginny asked. She reddened slightly. "I didn't mean it *that* way!" she assured them all quickly. Then she jumped onto Harry, as if to demonstrate what she *had* meant. Harry let out a strange noise and clutched at his stomach.  
  
"Egg nog, Harry?" Ginny asked pleasantly as she sat up.  
  
Harry shook his head, unable to speak because the breath had been knocked out of him. Ginny laughed at him and went into the kitchen to pour the drinks.  
  
"Morning, Ginny," a groggy voice said from behind her. Ginny jumped slightly in surprise, then turned to see Hermione coming in with a smile on her face.  
  
"Morning. Why so perky?" Ginny asked, a sly look on her face.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's Christmas, for goodness' sake! Of course I'm perky."  
  
"Sure," Ginny humored Hermione. "Will you carry one of these? I only have two hands."  
  
Hermione accepted the glass and the two girls went into the living room. The air being knocked out of Harry seemed to have effectively woken him up as he was on the floor with Ron; they both were separating the remaining presents into piles.  
  
Ginny rushed to the floor alongside Harry and he pointed to a growing pile. Ginny's face lit up and she pulled the presents into her arms to go sit on the couch.  
  
Hermione looked ready to scold everyone for acting like children, but Ron seemed to sense this and he plopped a huge present onto her lap. Her eyes widened considerably and a giddy look spread over her face. "When do we get to open them?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the box.  
  
"When Mum and Dad and Percy come down," George answered.  
  
"Percy takes great delight in not waking up until eight or so in the morning," Fred explained.  
  
"When he was younger he was down here with the rest of us though," Ron added.  
  
Ginny's eyes trailed away from her presents as a sudden thought struck her. "Oh, Harry! Your present is upstairs."  
  
Harry looked up at her, confused, then seemed to understand what she said. "So is yours."  
  
"What kind of presents are they if the rest of us can't see them?" Ron asked suggestively. Harry hit him on the back of the head in response, then stood up to follow Ginny up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Ginny walked over to her desk and picked up a brightly wrapped parcel. When she turned around, Harry had gone. Suddenly she felt very confused, wondering why he'd left, but a few minutes later he was back at the door with something behind his hands.  
  
"I'm going to give you yours first because I've had it for a couple days and it hasn't like being stuck up in Ron's room," Harry explained. "I think all that orange got to be too much for its eyes."  
  
Ginny's smile grew as Harry hands came from behind his back to reveal an adorable fluffy grey kitten. She let out a gasp then rushed forward to scoop the kitten into her arms. She cuddled it slightly, then beamed at Harry.  
  
"And you can open yours now, though I don't think it will stand out against this present," Ginny said, her eyes trained to the said kitten. Loud purrs could be heard echoing in the room and Harry wondered briefly how such a small animal could produce such a loud sound.  
  
Harry took the gift from under Ginny's arm and slowly began to unwrap it. Harry sat on the bed and lifted the box that he'd discovered. Inside, amidst fluffy cotton, was nestled a round ball the size of a large grapefruit. Harry stared at it for a second. He picked it up and instantly it came alive. Red slivers of lightening shot from the middle of the orb and it had a power deeper than anything Harry could imagine. The orb settled itself in the air and Ginny seemed to snap back to reality.  
  
"It's a Tlob Elfas," Ginny explained. "I know you've probably heard that House Elves have powers that no one can imagine, and these are made by that magic. Just say the name of someone and it will show you them at that moment. I meant it for if you needed to make sure people were safe, you know? Try it."  
  
Harry nodded, a bit at loss for words. Suddenly his gift seemed far too impersonal. "Hermione Granger," he said after clearing his throat a few times.  
  
The orb suddenly turned blue, then the electric lightening disappeared and a picture came to view. Hermione was on the couch downstairs, rubbing her stomach absent-mindedly as she listened to Ron list all of the gifts he'd ever received. A bored expression was on her face and her eyes kept twitching over to the huge present Ron had shown her earlier.  
  
"Tap it with your wand," Ginny instructed gently.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand from his robes and did as told. The orb went blank again and Harry held out his hand to catch it. He stared at it for a few minutes before putting it back into the box as carefully as possible.  
  
He stared at his hands for a few seconds, then finally looked up into Ginny's eyes. His own eyes were filled with emotion and suddenly he reached out a hand to cup the side of her face. "Ginny, I--"  
  
"Percy's up!"  
  
Harry jumped and he and Ginny turned to the doorway to see George, an overly excited look on his face. "We can open presents now!"  
  
Fred suddenly appeared beside him. "Who wants to help us wake Mum and Dad up?"  
  
"Who's guarding your presents?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes. "Hermione, of course. Think we'd let either of the prats we're forced to call our brothers watch over them?"  
  
"Not bloody likely," George answered. Suddenly he grinned. "Were we interrupting something here?"  
  
"Sorry," Fred added.  
  
"You weren't," Harry said firmly. He didn't look at Ginny, but could feel her gaze penetrating his back, boring into him as if in accusation. The moment has passed and Harry had no desire to say what he had been about to say earlier.  
  
"Right, then," George answered with a wink and he shut the door.  
  
"Harry . . ." Ginny began. Harry shot his eyes to hers and she shrunk back at the intense look he was giving her. Suddenly she felt very meek. "Um . . . what do you think I should name the kitten?"  
  
Harry looked at the grey ball of fur sleeping contentedly in Ginny's lap. A wave of jealousy swept him and he almost laughed out loud at himself. "Eeyore," he suggested the first thing that came to mind when thinking of grey.  
  
"Eeyore?" Ginny repeated, looking distrustful of the word. "What does it mean?"  
  
"It's a Muggle character. Winnie the Pooh," Harry explained.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Winnie the *Pooh*?"  
  
"Can you think of something else?" Harry asked, changing the subject. He looked slightly offended that she had laughed at his idea.  
  
"Petunia?" Ginny said innocently.  
  
"Right. Maybe I can buy you a big ugly fat cat and you'll call it Vernon," Harry said dryly.  
  
"Well . . . what about . . . Severus?" Ginny said again.  
  
"Minerva suits the cat more, I think."  
  
"A liking for McGonagall, eh?" Ginny winked at Harry. "Should I be jealous?"  
  
"Nah. I asked her to the dance last year but she told me students can't go with faculty." Harry sighed wistfully. "Maybe when I'm older."  
  
The door opened suddenly and Molly stood there, her eyes wild as she stared from Harry to Ginny.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked pleasantly.  
  
"Alone in your room with a *boy*!" Molly exclaimed. She tutted slightly. "And after the stories Percy has told me of . . . well, go on, get down stairs you two."  
  
Harry blushed, wondering what Percy had told his mother, and gathered up the box. He turned to see Ginny blushing as well, clutching at her kitten so tightly that it let out a protesting yelp. She quickly loosened her grip and followed Harry down the stairs.  
  
"What have you two been doing up there?" Ron asked suggestively. Ginny's brothers seemed to think it great fun to tease Ginny and Harry now that they knew the two weren't together anymore.  
  
"Exchanging gifts," Ginny said.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "What exactly did you do to Harry-- whoops! I mean *give* to Harry that took twenty minutes?"  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped. She decided ignore them, and she held out the kitten. "Look what Harry got me."  
  
The Weasley gang inspected the kitten and Hermione set it on her lap to rub affectionately. "I do hope Crookshanks won't mind," she said absently.  
  
"Can we open gifts now?" Fred asked hopefully.  
  
Molly's face spread out in a huge smile. "Of course, dears."  
  
The words had barely been uttered when the room was chaos.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I admit I had these really long awful author's notes about how Jessica the Bitch was . . . well, a bitch. But then I decided that I won't bother you with petty stuff. So I was runner-up in the essay contest . . . who cares . . .? I don't, really, but I DO care about that smug look on Jessica's face whenever she sees me. Ugh! Oh, well. Maybe I should listen to my Sounds of the Ocean CD and veg out on junk food. That'll make me feel better, right?  
  
Also, if you're from Ireland, could you email me? I'll tell you what I need help with if you email me and just let me know.  
  
Also, thanks, Jay, your words were encouraging. And, remember, after this week I have Spring Break. Who wants to bet I spend all of Spring Break sitting at my computer either reading or writing? I have a sad life, don't I? Eh, well . . .  
  
Thanks to Jay, Amy, and Ash (who was on vacation and DIDN'T drop dead suddenly with no time to email me).  
  
~HJtheB  
  
*Shudder* And, Lizzie, I'm fine. I'm chilled. I wrote that email when I was having serious issues. Well, I mean, I have them all the time . . . but these were the serious issues that aren't the ones I have everyday. Ugh! You know what I mean. And, I'll take your advice and look into anger management ;). (Amy, while I'm there maybe I should see if Harry and Ron want to come?)  
  
460 reviews? 


	21. Train Ride of Hormones

About a week after Christmas, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were loading their bags onto the train. Like at the beginning of the year, Mrs. Weasley seemed too busy to be able to accompany them. Not that it was necessary, of course.  
  
"You know," Ginny said absently a few minutes after the train had begun it's route.  
  
Three faces looked expectantly at her.  
  
"We don't have a name for her yet," Ginny finished, nodding her head at the kitten she was playing with. She was taking up a whole side of the compartment, lying on her stomach and trailing a string in front of her for the kitten's amusement.  
  
"I do," Ron said very suddenly. "Chudley. From the Chudley Cannons."  
  
"It's a girl!" Ginny cried out. She turned over onto her back and plopped the kitten on her stomach, as if to protect it. "You're not naming my kitten, Ron. Stay away."  
  
Ron grinned at her. "You got to name *my* owl. And a bloody ridiculous name too."  
  
"That's different," Ginny protested.  
  
"How?"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to explain 'how', but she couldn't think of a reason her brother would accept.  
  
Ron reached his abnormally long arm over and picked the kitten up by the back of it's neck. "Hi, Chudley," he greeted, pulling the kitten to look dead on at him.  
  
"Give it back! You're hurting her!"  
  
The kitten began to purr so loud that it filled the compartment and Ron gave Ginny a smug look.  
  
"Harry, make him give it back," Ginny said in as sweet a voice as she could muster.  
  
Harry shrugged at her.  
  
"Oh, you're no fun!" Ginny said. She threw the string at him, but it didn't travel very far. This made the whole compartment burst into laughter, even Ginny herself.  
  
"Chudley is an ugly name though," Hermione commented. She took the kitten from Ron and began to coo nonsense words.  
  
"You're scaring the poor girl," Ron said, taking the kitten back.  
  
"She's purring, Ron," Hermione said, annoyed.  
  
"Because of me," Ron said proudly.  
  
"Somebody's head is a little big," Hermione said pointedly.  
  
"Don't you know it."  
  
"Oh, oh. Eeew," Ginny said, putting her hands over her ears. "Don't even start it."  
  
Hermione shrugged and reached over to give the kitten to Ginny. "Sorry. I just feel really . . ." She trailed off with a shrug. "I don't know."  
  
"Nice weather, eh?" Harry said suddenly, looking a bit sick.  
  
"Very," Ginny agreed forcefully.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two are unbelievable. I try to share my feelings and you just shrug them off like I don't even matter!"  
  
"Wha--"  
  
"I don't even want to hear it," Hermione said, putting a hand up. She turned her hand over to offer it to Ron. "Let's go. I can tell when I'm not wanted."  
  
That had been a bad comment to make because, unluckily, a certain visitor showed up at that moment.  
  
"You'd be the master of it, Granger, since I don't know a single soul who *would* want you," Draco said, coming inside with his two sidekicks.  
  
Hermione spun around and glared at him. "Shut up, you bastard."  
  
Draco looked a little surprised at this. "Make me, you mudblood."  
  
Hermione shrugged and closed the space between them with a single step. Then she pulled back her fist with as much force as she could muster (which happened to be quite a lot) and punched him straight on in the mouth. A smack echoed in the compartment and everybody stared, shocked, at Hermione.  
  
"You imbecile!" Draco hissed at Hermione, cupping his lip. His hand came back covered in blood and with a white object that looked strangely like a tooth. "When I tell my father you'll wish you'd never been born."  
  
Hermione, however, decided to deal with this by bursting into tears. She clutched at Draco suddenly. "I'm so sorry, Malfoy! I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
  
This made everyone even more shocked than before and Draco was struggling to get away with her.  
  
"You're crazy," he finally spat at her when he'd gotten away. He backed up until Crabbe and Goyle were in front of him for protection. Then he spun around and began his descent back to his compartment.  
  
Hermione choked back a sob and sat down next to Ron. "I didn't mean to hurt him," she whispered.  
  
Ron looked confused as he put an awkward arm around her. "Hermione, it's Malfoy, you're *supposed* to hurt him. Especially when he says things like that."  
  
Hermione nodded, but began crying harder. "I'm a horrible person, Ron, and I'm gonna be a horrible mother too!"  
  
"No, you're not. That was a wicked blow you gave him," Ron congratulated. He looked to Harry and Ginny as if for advice, but both of them looked baffled.  
  
Hermione pulled away from Ron and wiped at her face. "I better go find him and tell him that he's a special person and that he doesn't need to be mean to people."  
  
"Hermione, somehow, I don't think you've got it right," Ron said.  
  
"No, no. Malfoy *is* a very, er, "special" person," Harry said, trying hard not to grin.  
  
Hermione nodded eagerly with Harry. "Yes, he is. So are you, Ron."  
  
"Thanks," Ron said, looking like he wondered whether that was the right response.  
  
Hermione settled backwards and rested a hand on her abdomen. "I don't like Malfoy," she stated sleepily.  
  
"Then what the bloody hell was that about?" Ron demanded.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to reveal a tear slipping down her cheek. "You hate me, don't you?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The minute the train stopped, everyone but Hermione was rushing to get out of the compartment. Harry and Ginny, being smaller than Ron, managed to twist out together ahead of him and lose themselves in the crowd. Ron turned around and nudged Hermione awake.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked sleepily, looking cautiously around.  
  
"She and Harry went on ahead. I think they where hungry."  
  
"Ah," Hermione said, nodding. She followed Ron out of the compartment and was immediately engulfed in a hug on Dean's behalf. Seamus took her next.  
  
"Congratulations!" Seamus exclaimed, slapping her on the back. "We heard you scared Malfoy to death."  
  
"He lost a tooth too," Dean added. "You didn't even use your wand!"  
  
Ron started to tell them not to bring it up again, fearful of Hermione's sudden need to apologize to Draco once again, but Hermione was beginning to act normally again. She beamed up at the two Gryffindors and told them exactly what happened, letting out the part about crying and hugging him fiercely.  
  
The four chatted amiably about what a prat Draco Malfoy was until they reached the Great Hall and separated at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Ginny, who gave her a cautious look, and Ron was stuck with walking around the table to sit across from Hermione, next to Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry I acted so crazy on the train," Hermione apologized. "I have no idea why. I feel normal now, but it was probably hormones. I should look it up in a book. I just feel so unprepared for all of this!"  
  
A gasp sounded from beside Ron and they turned to see Lavender and Parvati staring at Hermione in awe.  
  
"Where did you get that ring?" Lavender asked, keeping her voice carefully even.  
  
Hermione blushed and put her other hand over it to hide it from the girls' eyes.  
  
"Ron proposed to her," Ginny answered unconcernedly.  
  
"He *what*?" Parvati squealed. "Oh, Hermione, let us see!"  
  
Ron and Hermione were both blushing as Hermione let her hand be carried across the table for careful examination.  
  
"Oh, Ron, you big sweetheart," Lavender sighed. "That is *so* romantic."  
  
Ron mumbled something inaudibly in response, but Lavender and Parvati were paying more careful attention to the ring.  
  
"Did he pick it out?"  
  
"No. We did together."  
  
Lavender and Parvati did a multi-syllable 'awww' in unison, finishing with a drawn out sigh. Hermione had the sudden urge to pull her hand away. She did, and the two girls let it go. They had become too distracted by chatting with each other about romance and their own boyfriends.  
  
Hermione glared at Ginny. "Why did you tell them?" she hissed.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "They would have found out anyways. Besides, don't tell me you didn't like having those girls jealous of you."  
  
Hermione shook her head, but didn't say anything.  
  
"It *is* romantic," Ginny said, coming out of nowhere.  
  
"Don't start again," Ron said, looking a bit horrified.  
  
Ginny threw a roll at him. "I can swoon over anything as often as I want to *whenever* I want to, thank you very much."  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't, just don't start on your theories of romance when I'm within hearing distance," Ron said.  
  
"Fine," Ginny huffed. She leaned backwards on the bench in a pout, then suddenly sat upwards. "My kitten! Where is it?"  
  
"Chudley's probably up in your room already," Hermione assured her.  
  
"Her name isn't Chudley," Ginny protested.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Gin, she even comes when you call Chudley. It's her name," Ron said.  
  
"Shut up," Ginny growled.  
  
1. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: First of all, thank you so much, Jay. I really, really, really, really, really liked that comment about holding the audience on. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :)  
  
I am so *so* sorry I didn't get this up sooner. First, I was all flu-like sick for one day. Then the next day my throat was really sore. Then the next day I found out I had bronchitis. The bronchitis didn't start feeling better until Monday, then Tuesday I stayed over at my friends house until Thursday. Tuesday, in fact, I wrote this, but I was really stupid and didn't think to email it before I left so that it would have been ready to post yesterday. Sorry.  
  
And . . . I HAVE A PRINTER!!! I know not many of you know much about my personal life, but with my primitive computer this is a *huge* improvement. The best part is that it's only a few years old, works perfectly, and I got it FREE. I would get up and dance, but I'm not completely better and I don't think I have enough energy.  
  
Oh, which reminds me. How come nobody told me trashy romance novels are so good? I bought one at the store the other day with my friend and haven't been able to put it down. (I actually bought the book so we could laugh and make fun of it together but . . . go figure.)  
  
Can I have 510 reviews? (Wow! 510, baby! How cool is that? I'll shut up, but let me just remind you that 500 is indeed half of a THOUSAND. Did I mention my last series only got 74 reviews?)  
  
~Haley~ 


	22. The Second Detention

"Remind me to warn Ron and Hermione never to name their child Virginia," Ginny said, the comment coming out of nowhere. Not that she and Harry had been talking -- just walking slowly down the corridors together. They "happened" to leave dinner at the same time.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at her as if to imply she wasn't all there in the head. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"Oh, just me bored over here. Don't you think of the stupidest things when you're bored?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't let myself get bored," Harry said.  
  
"You don't let yourself have any emotions, do you?" Ginny grumbled under her breath. Before  
  
Harry could come up with a plausible reply, she returned to her perky attitude and changed the subject. "If a fly didn't have wings, would it be called a walk?"  
  
Harry shook his head sadly and grinned at her. "You're a very strange girl, Gin."  
  
Ginny suddenly shot a suspicious look to the wall beside her as they passed a doorway. Harry twisted his head around to see what was special about it, but he didn't notice anything.  
  
"Do you get nervous whenever you're around closets?" Ginny asked, answering his unspoken question as to what it was she was thinking.  
  
Harry laughed and gave her a look filled with mirth. "My hand always goes for my wand," he admitted solemnly.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny said suddenly, ignoring what he'd said and completely changing the subject yet again. "I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" She grabbed Harry's wrist and twisted it around to see what time it was, then relaxed.  
  
Harry glared at her, a bit affronted by her skin-to-skin contact with him. They'd had a silent, mutual agreement not to get within personal space of each other. "What is it you forgot to tell me?" he finally asked, exasperated, as it seemed she wasn't going to continue.  
  
Ginny looked at him curiously. "Huh?"  
  
Harry gave her a look that said he couldn't quite figure her out. "What did you forget to tell me?"  
  
"Oh! I forgot again. Sorry, my mind has been elsewhere, and I got distracted . . ." she trailed off and blushed significantly. Harry decided not to wonder if she was blushing because the distraction she'd meant was him. "We have a detention with Snape tonight." Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust as she said this.  
  
Harry groaned loudly and finished with a classic, annoyed click of the tongue. "Please tell me you're not serious." He sighed. "I'll bet the git asked specifically for us. Not only does he make my life a living hell, but he also has to include my friends?  
  
"I never minded him until the closet incident," Ginny said. She laughed suddenly. "It wouldn't have been nearly as bad of a punishment had we been doing what we're now in trouble for."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say; he found that this happened a lot in Ginny's presence lately. So, he decided that pretending she hadn't said anything and staring at the wall was the best way to deal with her comment. How was he supposed to deal with her mentioning such things? He finally decided on changing the subject. "What time tonight?" he asked, ignoring the look of disappointment that passed her face very briefly. He didn't want to contemplate what that meant.  
  
"Er . . . nine twenty one, I think," Ginny said.  
  
"You *think*? When we're talking about the time of a detention with Snape, you do not *think*; you have to be sure. Unless you like uncertain death," Harry reminded her.  
  
Ginny pursed her lips and stomped her foot slightly in the form of a mini tantrum. Harry was reminded that she was still such a child. "Well, if you weren't so . . . you!--" she flung her arms wildly, gesturing to him "-- then I would be . . . well, the world would be a lot better off!" she finally decided with a defiant nod of her head.  
  
Harry was very thankful to the Gods of Fate, because at that moment they happened to reach the portrait hole. He mumbled the password, jumped inside, and made a beeline for Ron and Hermione, hoping that the Gods of Fate would be so kind as to make Ginny suddenly want to hang out with people who weren't him, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Hi," Harry greeted with a nod as he plopped down across from them on a couch.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said pleasantly. She patted her stomach, a habit she'd formed that Harry worried would give her . . . er, situation away. "Was dinner good?"  
  
"You weren't there?" Harry asked, surprised. Hermione had been like Crabbe and Goyle lately, eating anything in sight and wanting more. Of course, Harry doubted that Crabbe and Goyle ate apples dipped in mayo . . . but you never know.  
  
Hermione blushed and glanced at Ron in what she thought was a discreet way. "I . . . er . . . got a little distracted."  
  
Harry was going to give them a comment that would make both blush, but at that moment Ginny collapsed next to Harry with her arms crossed in a childish way to show she was angry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly, sitting forward to see her friend closer.  
  
Ginny snapped to attention and sat up, smiling brightly in what was obviously a fake way.  
  
"Nothing, thanks. I was just sidetracked."  
  
"Do you want to come up to my bedroom? Lavender and Parvati are out with Seamus and  
  
Dean, so we can look at baby name books and be as loud as possible," Hermione suggested.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I'm *fine*, Hermione, quit worrying. I'm just upset because Harry and I have a detention with Snape, of all people, in about twenty minutes."  
  
Ron made a grimacing sound. "I'm just glad the whole faculty has seemed to have forgotten about the detention Hermione and I owe."  
  
"They probably feel sorry--" Harry began, but was elbowed in the stomach by Ginny. After a second's thought, he realized that he was not about to say the most sensitive thing to a woman with hormones like crazy. Still, he shot Ginny a wounded look which she ignored.  
  
"I'm gonna go change into something more cut out for the work Snape will have for us, okay?" Ginny asked, standing up and rushing up to her dormitory before anyone could respond.  
  
Harry sat backwards with a look on his face that was very intriguing to Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron finally asked, getting antsy at the pondering look reflected in his best friend's eyes.  
  
Harry hesitated, then finally asked, "If a fly lost its wings, would it be called a walk?"  
  
"No, it'd be called 'dead', Harry."  
  
"I never thought about that . . ."  
  
"Well obviously you're not doing much thinking if you're asking questions like that."  
  
"Maybe your mind can't comprehend the deep intellectual thoughts circulating through my own,"  
  
Harry said, grinning. He and Ron hadn't gotten into a playful bantering for a long time. Come to think of it, they hadn't spent very much time together lately period. Harry sent himself a mental note to change this.  
  
Ron snorted. "I highly doubt that."  
  
"I decided on a name!" Hermione said suddenly. Harry wondered what it was with women and irrelevant declarations.  
  
" *You* decided? I thought I would have some part in this particular ritual," Ron said.  
  
"Hush up. Now . . . what do you think of Kitty? Her name will be Katherine, of course, but I've always been fond of . . . oh, Ron, why are you giving me that look when you *know* the wrath my hormones can create."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows as if he didn't understand why Hermione didn't understand why he was disgusted. "Hermione, I don't think you understand. You just asked me to name my child after an animal."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped and she huffed loudly. "Well if you don't like the name, then just say it, Ronald!"  
  
"I am saying it. I don't like that name," Ron said.  
  
Harry had to hand it to Ron -- he had a lot of guts. The row looked ready to get loud enough for the whole common room to hear, but Ginny appeared at that moment, lifesaver that she was.  
  
"That reminds me," Ginny said as she trotted down the stairs, "don't ever name any of your children Virginia. If you're going to nickname it Ginny, give it a *normal* name -- like Jennifer."  
  
Hermione smirked at Ginny. "Try living with my name."  
  
Ginny grinned at her and looked ready to say something, but Harry interrupted her.  
  
"We'd better get going, Gin," Harry said with a quick glance at his clock. He gave her an appreciative glance at preventing the fight brewing between Ron and Hermione. She deserved a medal for such a rare thing, in his opinion at least.  
  
Ginny nodded and she and Harry began their descent down to the dungeons. With ten minutes to get there, they had plenty of time to walk as slowly as they pleased.  
  
"Have you seriously considered any names?" Ginny asked after a few minutes of awkward silence as they neared the dungeons. Talking about the baby was a safe enough topic, so Harry complied to her attempt at conversation.  
  
"No. Should I?"  
  
"Well, yes!" Ginny cried out, looking scandalized at his answer. "Harry, this baby will be here soon, and you should help out at least a little."  
  
"Okay, what about the name . . . Harry?"  
  
"Very helpful, Harry," Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Ron sure isn't helping."  
  
"Hermione's suggestion of the name 'Kitty' was pretty funny, though."  
  
"I think Molly would be a good middle name. Mom would be honored to have the baby named after her in sorts."  
  
"That's a great idea. Why do you think it's a girl anyway?"  
  
"Harry, some things you can just *tell*," Ginny said as though this were obvious, but since he was a guy, he didn't get it.  
  
"I'm going to be laughing in your face when--what are you doing here?" Harry's voice changed swiftly to anger with a mix of surprise as he spotted somebody standing in the hallway, staring at them. Somebody that happened to be Draco Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy began laughing. "Oh, that's rich. You got the Weasley girl pregnant? Ready to start  
  
another family of more children than your money can support?"  
  
Harry and Ginny were, in truth, a bit too shocked to reply right away. By the time their brains had caught up to their mouths, Snape was standing beside Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sure your worrying is just that, worrying," Snape was saying to Malfoy in a continuation of what was obviously part of a conversation Harry and Ginny had missed. "Go on back to your room and we'll see if anything happens, eh?"  
  
Malfoy grinned up at Snape in a very 'teachers pet' way. "Yes, professor. Thank you for your help.  
  
As Malfoy shoved by Harry and Ginny, Ginny's anger got the better of her. "Ass kisser," she hissed at him.  
  
"Slut," Malfoy returned, letting his eyes obviously sweep to her midriff.  
  
"It's not--" Ginny began in a raised voice, but Snape sent her a glare and interrupted.  
  
"You will not raise your voice in my presence, Ms. Weasley," he stated angrily. "Now about your detention . . ."  
  
Ginny knew that Malfoy was gone, but a feeling deep in her gut told her that whatever Malfoy *thought* was true . . . wouldn't be very secretive for long. A look shared with Harry told her that he knew this too.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: Okay, I *have* an excuse. There was an author -- Neal Shusterman -- coming in on Friday and I was chosen for a special, private interview with him. So I hauled ass to the library and spent the past week reading as many of his novels as I could. Luckily they're young adult, so I read about one a day. Anyway, that's where all my time after school went. Sorry. And, since I'm giving you two chapters, can I have 580 reviews? :)  
  
~Hales 


	23. Gossip

After several hours under Severus Snape's influence, the meeting with Draco Malfoy was long forgotten. Until the next morning.  
  
Everything was fine until breakfast. Hermione and Ginny had decided to head down to the breakfast without the boys thanks to a row Hermione'd had with Ron the night before. At breakfast, neither of them noticed the stares and whispers people were giving.  
  
". . . and *then* Snape decided that since it was he who we'd insulted personally, we got to stay for another hour," Ginny finished to Hermione. "Brutal hard work it was, too."  
  
Hermione nodded and took a deep gulp of her drink. "Well, while you were gone, Ron managed to insult *every* name I came up with," Hermione said depressedly. "I just wish he'd act normal for once. Harry hasn't rejected any name I suggest."  
  
"Harry has a completely different personality, though. You and Ron have been fighting since you met, did you really think that would change?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "No. I hate to admit it, but I enjoy the fighting. It's almost . . . fun."  
  
"Just remember that when you get in a big row with him," Ginny said. She sighed suddenly. "Yesterday when I was all huffy, I lied about why."  
  
"I know," Hermione said, "I was beginning to wonder when you'd bring it up again."  
  
"I can't stand Harry!" Ginny burst out. "He's so . . . frustrating. We'll be having a perfectly pleasant conversation when I'll drop a hint that I *do* have feelings for him, and he just closes up or changes the subject completely."  
  
"They have no brains," Hermione said. "They're just like dogs, you have to lead them on a leash. He probably doesn't even realize what you're saying. According to a book I read, boys don't understand the language of women. You'll have to say it bluntly for him to comprehend."  
  
"This coming for someone who spent years dancing around that big baboon I call my brother. What book were you reading, anyway?"  
  
Hermione blushed and mumbled something.  
  
"I didn't quite hear you."  
  
"It was a book that Lavender and Parvati had laying around. They're so messy it got kicked over to my side of the room," Hermione explained. "Honestly, I think those are the only books those two ever read."  
  
Ginny couldn't help it, she giggled. "I'm sorry, I'm just imagining you, so proper and scolding of such things, reading a book on boys!"  
  
Hermione's eyes welled up quickly with tears. "You think I'm stingy?" she asked quietly.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she shook her head fiercely. "Oh, no, Hermione! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like *that*. I was just joking around, you know. Sorry."  
  
Hermione nodded and then looked down at her plate. "I hate this," she said simply. "I hate these . . . hormones. The night after coming back, I was lying in bed when I suddenly realized how *ridiculous* I was acting about Malfoy! And I know that most of the fights with Ron now are because I take things the wrong way, but I would never admit that to him so don't breathe a word."  
  
Ginny zipped her lips to show that she would, in fact, not breathe a word to anyone.  
  
"Ginny! Earth to Ginny," a voice suddenly said, breaking into the little world Hermione and Ginny had entered.  
  
Ginny looked up to see that, for some reason, Lavender was the one trying to get her attention. "What?" Ginny asked with a sigh. Talking to Lavender was not on her top favorite things to do. In fact, it was on her top things *not* to do willingly.  
  
"I heard about it all," Lavender said sympathetically.  
  
"About what?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"Is it true that when he found out he broke up with you?" Parvati asked, both of them ignoring Ginny.  
  
"When who found out about what?" Ginny asked exasperatedly.  
  
"I'll bet he did," Lavender said savagely. "If it helps at all, Ginny, we'll be total bitches to him in classes today."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Ginny burst forth so forcefully that the two girls sitting across from Hermione and her finally paid attention.  
  
"Harry of course," Parvati answered.  
  
"And your . . . situation," Lavender added, eyeing Ginny's midriff.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped and she had a sudden flashback of Malfoy the night before. She groaned and put her head in her hands.  
  
Hermione however, found this extremely amusing. "Harry? And Ginny? I find it hard to believe Ginny has any situation as she and Harry never got past second base."  
  
Ginny shook her head and grabbed Hermione's arm to get her to stop. "Lavender, where did you hear this?"  
  
"Well, I heard it from Parvati who woke up earlier than me and heard it from Cressida, who said that she heard it from her Hufflepuff boyfriend, who heard it from a fellow Hufflepuff, who heard it from another Hufflepuff, who heard it from a Ravenclaw, who heard it from her best friend, who heard it from--"  
  
"I get the point!" Ginny said. "The whole school knows. Did it all originate from the Slytherins?"  
  
Parvati thought about it for a second. "Yes, I think so. I can't be sure though. It passed by word of mouth for miles. So, tell us all about it."  
  
"You tell me what you heard and I'll tell you what's true," Ginny finally said.  
  
Parvati looked very eager. "Harry and you have been going out since the beginning of December right? Somebody saw you two making out in the halls, so we just assumed."  
  
"I won't deny that, but we weren't going out," Ginny said. Hermione looked at her in wonder, then turned the look into one that said Ginny would explain later. Ginny cringed slightly, realizing she'd forgotten to mention to Hermione about Harry's and her encounter after the Morton Uuk incident.  
  
"Oooh, that's even worse," Lavender said, sounding as if it being 'worse' was more entertaining to her. "So he was just using you and he didn't even ask you out? Then he got you pregnant and when he found out he called you a slut and said that it wasn't his."  
  
"Then he had the nerve to start sleeping with that Slytherin . . . Millicent, I think? Ugh! She has got to be the ugliest girl I've ever met. Have you *seen* her hair?"  
  
Ginny burst out laughing. "That's rich. Do go on."  
  
Parvati looked a bit miffed, but went on anyway. "Then he got Millicent pregnant too, but she did an abortion spell right away so no one would find out, but we did anyway. So now Harry is pretending to be your friend so people won't know what a jerk he is."  
  
"Player," Lavender stated firmly. "He's a player and you don't need him, Ginny. To tell the truth, I've been expecting something like this to happen for awhile. Apparently, he doesn't have the neurons to use birth control and then he gets poor girls pregnant and then brakes their hearts. We've been hearing stories for years."  
  
"Okay," Ginny said, taking a deep breath. "Of the above, the only thing that was true was . . . well . . . nothing was true, I don't think. Well . . . Milliciant is the ugliest person I've ever met. I'm not pregnant, have never been pregnant. And the chances of Harry going out with that ugly Slytherin at all, let alone to get back at me, are slim to none. Millicent could have been pregnant, slut that she is. Which reminds me, Harry would never, ever call me such a thing. He has too much class. He's also far from being a player. Harry hadn't even been kissed before that time in the hallway that you guys heard about. And getting poor girls pregnant? If Harry hadn't been kissed, do you really think he spent his time sleeping around? This all started from Malfoy, and you know how trustworthy he is. He overheard Harry and I talking about Hermione and Ron in the hallway and assumed we were talking about ourselves," Ginny said with a few deep breaths in between. She gasped suddenly, realizing what she'd said, and clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Lavender and Parvati, however, didn't seem to catch that Ginny had basically said Hermione was pregnant, they were too shocked that all of the gossip they'd heard wasn't true.  
  
"It's okay to pretend it's not true," Lavender began.  
  
"Oh, my God," Ginny groaned. She stood up. "I'm leaving. And none of it is true. Harry and I did no more than make out a couple of times, so the chances of his sperm getting into my body are very nearly impossible."  
  
Hermione laughed at this and she stood up to follow Ginny out of the Great Hall, and they went back up to the common room to get their books, still giggling over the tales that had spread.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rumors flew like crazy all day, and it was getting to the point where Ginny didn't find them amusing anymore, she found them extremely annoying. Especially since all of the girls, except Hermione of course, were treating Harry like the antichrist.  
  
The four friends were sitting in the common room together, doing homework, as they did every night.  
  
Hermione was looking through a baby name book that she'd bewitched to look like her Muggle Studies book. Every once in awhile she'd look up and suggest a name that Ron wouldn't like, they'd get into a little banter, then Hermione would look down at her book again, this time even more huffy than before.  
  
Ginny looked up as Cressida came and sat down next to her suddenly, with no warning. "Hi, Ginny."  
  
"Hello, Cressy," Ginny said with an annoyed sigh. "What do you want?"  
  
Cressida smiled sweetly. "I've heard and I just feel bad about not trying to comfort you. And, Harry, you have a sick mind."  
  
"So I've heard," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Cressida, I'm sorry, but the nonexistent child in my womb is kicking like crazy. It's in the general direction of you, so could you please leave, it's a bit unpleasant."  
  
Cressida rolled her eyes and left them, saying loud enough for her to hear, "You try to help a bitch and what do you get? Bitchism."  
  
Hermione and Ron began to snicker at what Ginny had said, but she simply sent them a dirty look. "This isn't funny. And it's *your* fault too. I have a half-mind to tell everyone why the story even originated. Especially since you find this all so amusing."  
  
"I'll be right beside you while you make the announcement to the whole school," Harry said supportively with a glare towards Ron and Hermione.  
  
"It *is* funny, the things they've come up with," Ron said. Hermione kicked him sharply to get him to shut up. At least she had the sense to realize how insensitive she and Ron were being. Ron, however, ignored the kick. "Did you hear about the latest stories?"  
  
"Well, gosh darn it, Ron. Please fill us in. I can't wait to hear," Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, fine, be that way. But they're *funny*. Why anyone would believe them is beyond me."  
  
"A lot of things are beyond you, Ron," Ginny said.  
  
"Don't take it out on me," Ron said angrily. "It's not my fault you and Harry can't shut up about this in the hallways. Someone was bound to take it the wrong way, or find out about Hermione and me."  
  
"Well if you weren't so stupid that you couldn't use birth control in the first place, this wouldn't be happening," Ginny said loudly.  
  
Hermione stood up quietly. "I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I was just trying to . . ." Ginny stopped talking and jumped up to have a private talk with Hermione in their dorm.  
  
Ron shot an amused look at Harry when the two girls disappeared. Harry knew that look well and he was not looking forward to being teased by Ron. "Harry, as Ginny's brother, I think we need to have a talk."  
  
"Sod off, Ron," Harry said with a sigh, "some people are trying to do their homework."  
  
"I just wanted to let you know, from personal experience, that there are more . . . er . . . *eventful* ways to get a girl pregnant."  
  
Harry shook his head sadly for his friend.  
  
"I mean, if you really wanted to get her pregnant so badly, I'm sure if you asked she would have agreed. Ginny's had an infatuation with you from the time of childhood; she'd jump of a cliff for you." Ron clicked his tongue as if in remorse. "The devices you went to were, well, unneccessary."  
  
"You're sick," Harry let out, standing up so abruptly that his books fell on the floor. He really did not want Ron to repeat the new and improved version of Ginny's pregnancy. Whoever came up with it had a sick, sick mind. "Another comment like that and Ginny and I *will* set everybody straight."  
  
"Harry, wait, I'm sorry," Ron said, pulling his friend's arm so that he sat down again. He got a serious expression on his face, replacing the mock grin that had been there seconds before. "Look, you can't tell people about Hermione and I. At least with you and Ginny you know it's not true. But I don't know what rumors like this would do to Hermione."  
  
"Exactly what they're doing to Ginny," Harry said coldly. "She may not really be pregnant, but no matter how many times she says it nobody believes her. It's really upsetting her, even if the sarcastic comments are hiding it."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you're an expert on the sister I've lived with for sixteen years, eh?"  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed at his temples fiercely; he was getting nowhere with Ron, and now Ron was getting defensive. Defensive-Ron wasn't exactly pleasant-Ron. "Okay, look, you know how you'd feel if all this was happening to Hermione?"  
  
Ron nodded slowly.  
  
"That's exactly how I feel watching it happen to Ginny."  
  
Ron stared at Harry in wonder. "Excuse me?" he asked after a second.  
  
"Shut up," Harry mumbled, knowing what was coming: hours upon hours of teasing.  
  
"Oh, this is rich," Ron crowed. "Harry's in lo-ove. How highly amusing . . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: The ending there was kinda weird for me, but I didn't know what else to put. It seems so cheesy and . . .just . . . predictable. Have I mentioned how much I HATE bugs? My room used to be a breezeway, and now that the weathers warm, the carpeted floor, painted walls, and sealed doorways seem to be doing nothing for the bug population in my room. Every few seconds I have to spray my Raid at a few ants in a row and . . . it's so ewww! Hello, I'm a valley girl! I don't do bugs. Not to mention just a few minutes ago there was this giant ugly light green bug that my knight in shining armor had to rescue me from. It says a lot when I call my older annoying brother my 'knight in shining armor'.  
  
Who cared about that? Nobody . . . okay, I can deal with that. And, hey, I update every WEEK, not ever THREE weeks. Hmph. Aw . . . you guys make me feel terrible. And, trust me, I don't have a life either. I just love to procrastinate. 


	24. The Long Awaited Chapter

AN: The long overdue 24th chapter of Secrets . . . No, you're not seeing things!  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the middle of her lecture, Professer McGonagal turned around to write something on her board. In that split second, Harry was hit with a parchment wad from every girl in the room. Minus, of course, Hermione.  
  
He gritted his teeth together and ignored the menacing looks all the females of the room were shooting at him. It had been going on like this for days, and his restraint was growing weaker with each day.  
  
Hermoine patted his back encouragingly. "It'll all blow over soon," she murmered. She had gotten into the habit of assuring Harry this everytime he was mistreated. Harry was beginning to think that she was wrong.  
  
When the bell rang and everyone started gathering their things, Harry was the first one out. It was the last class of the day and of the week. That meant two whole days where he could hide out in his room. At night he could sneak into the kitchens for food.  
  
Ginny was beside him in an instant, an unsure look on her face. "Not having a good day?"  
  
Harry shot her a dirty look. "Why couldn't they spread rumors about *you*?" he asked with a sigh, indicating that he didn't really mean it. "I'm just looking forward to the weekend."  
  
"I'm really sorry," Ginny apologized. "I keep trying to tell everyone it's not true."  
  
"And it's not working. I know," Harry stated, dead-pan. He knew this already. "Do you have any homework?"  
  
"Potions," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Snape has been being an arse since he caught us in that closet together."  
  
"Welcome to the world I face each day," Harry said. "I'm sorry about that by the way."  
  
Ginny gave Harry an odd look. "Harry, that happened months ago. Why are you sorry?"  
  
"Because I've been informed that our third and last detention will be served tonight," Harry admitted. "Tops off my day."  
  
"With whom?" Ginny asked wearily.  
  
"Hagrid," Harry replied brightly. "It won't be too bad then." He frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just hard to stay in a good mood when paper is thrown at you everytime the teachers turn around."  
  
Ginny gave him a sympathetic look as they reached the Fat Lady. He quickly said the password, and they were let inside. It was empty except for a few people, and Ginny and Harry went directly to the two couches they, Ron, and Hermione had deemed as their own.  
  
"What time is our detention?" Ginny asked as she set her books onto the table. "It isn't going to be visiting the Forest is it?"  
  
"Ron told you about that, did he?" Harry asked, amused. "I doubt Dumbledore would allow it. It's probably something stupid like taking care of Fang."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Merlin, I hope so."  
  
The portrait hole opened to reveal a crowd of students, bringing their laughter and talking into the before quiet room. Several people shot looks at Harry and Ginny, unnerved by the fact that Ginny was hanging out with him again.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch across from Ginny and Harry. "We're going to our room tonight," Ron announced. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
"We're heartbroken," Ginny snapped.  
  
"Thought you two could lose a little time alone," Ron said, winking at Harry.  
  
Harry replied with a dirty look.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I'm just saying . . ."  
  
Harry was glad when Hermione changed the subject back to baby names. Ron shot one last, lingering glance at Harry before joining the conversation. Ron hadn't let what Harry said the other night drop. Ron was always teasing Harry or threatening to mention something to Hermione or Ginny. That along with the treatment he'd been getting from the female population of Hogwarts were straining his nerves taut.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night, Ron and Hermione were entering their room. Ron folded the Invisibility cloak carefully and set it onto the table. Hermione was standing still, looking deep in thought.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ron asked, concerned.  
  
Hermione's eyes focused on him. "What?" she asked absently.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron repeated.  
  
Hermione rubbed her elbows nervously. "I think we should tell everyone that it's me who's pregnant," she admitted after a moment.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said in a low tone, walking towards her. "Don't you want to keep it a secret?"  
  
"I suppose. I really don't want to be labeled the school slut. But . . . everyone already knows we're engaged. And I hate the way they're treating Harry."  
  
"I do too," Ron agreed. "But are you going to regret this? It's inevitable that people will talk."  
  
Hermione pulled away from the hug he'd tried to offer. "I want to do this, all right? I think Harry and Ginny deserve it after all we've put them through and all that we will put them through once the baby is born."  
  
Ron sighed and ran a hand raggedly through his hair. "If this is what you want to do, Mione, then do it. But I want you to think about it. Don't do anything drastic until you're absolutely sure."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I can agree to that."  
  
Ron smiled reassuringly and pulled her into his embrace again. He kissed the top of her head. "Good. I couldn't stand it if anything bad happened to you. Not even something as petty as rumors."  
  
Hermione pulled away, her eyes darkened. "Ron, I may be pregnant, but I am still every bit the person I was when we met seven years ago. I don't need you to be concerned about me! I can take care of myself!"  
  
When Hermione turned around in a huff, Ron made a face to himself. Five more months of this? He shook his head. He didn't know if he could make it. As Hermione started to throw back the covers on the bed, he realized he'd better make up with her soon before she decided that he would be more welcome on the floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"There ya are, 'Arry!" Hagrid greeted as he opened the door. His smile grew when he saw Ginny. "An' you brought the wee one too. Not so wee anymore. 'Ello, Ginny!"  
  
Ginny was swept up in a hug by the giant as Harry watched with a smirk. "What do you have in store for us, Hagrid?" he asked pleasantly once they were all in the cabin. "We've been through Snape, so throw your worst at us."  
  
Hagrid shook his head. " 'Eard about what you two did." His eyes sparkled. "Thought to meself, 'Arry wouldn't do such a thing! So I figured that it was Snape exaggerating or somethin'."  
  
"You assumed correctly," Ginny said. She rolled her eyes. "It was awful. Everything is awful."  
  
Hagrid had tea and fudge on the table. He gestured for Harry and Ginny to sit down with him. "Tell me what you've been up ta."  
  
Harry took a sip of tea. "Everything seems to be going wrong. Two weeks ago Malfoy overheard Ginny and me talking about Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Being Malfoy," Ginny continued, "he assumed the worst. Now the whole school is spreading rumors about Harry and me."  
  
"It's awful," Harry said miserably. "Everytime the professor turns around, I get hit with rolled up pieces of parchment."  
  
Hagrid's face turned to concern. "Didn't ya correct 'em?"  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. "No. Ron and Hermione don't want anyone to know what's going on. Ron told me he doesn't want rumors being spread about Hermione."  
  
"He said that?" Ginny asked softly, a sappy smile on her face that he quickly recognized as her "romantic" smile.  
  
" 'Ave ya bothered ta correct anyun?" Hagrid asked, his eyes crinkled slightly in contemplation.  
  
"They won't listen to me," Ginny replied. "They're saying the meanest things too! I can't believe why people believe some of the lies they've been fed."  
  
"Somethun' will 'appen an' distract everyun'," Hagrid said matter-of- factly.  
  
Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't want to hear that anymore. Not from Hermione, not from anyone.  
  
The rest of the evening passed in Hagrid's presence was relatively pleasant. Their cover story was that Hagrid needed help taming the lot of Hobblestick Guru he'd picked up for the fifth years to try out. From what Harry and Ginny heard about the creatures, they were eternally grateful that Hagrid had enough heart to serve them tea instead. Even if the fudge did glue their teeth together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Harry and Ginny set off to breakfast together. Ron wasn't in bed, so Harry assumed he'd see him in the Great Hall after awhile. Unless he and Hermione took it upon themselves to sleep in till noon again.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat down in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. And, as usual, all of the girls scooted far away from Harry, as if afraid by his look he might get them pregnant. Harry tried his best to ignore this.  
  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade today?" Ginny asked through a mouthful of toast and marmalade. "I want to stock up on candy. Hermione keeps eating all of mine."  
  
Harry smirked. "That's new. Do you think we should let her parents know she's rotting her teeth out?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "She deserves it," she mumbled. "But, no . . . I'm afraid that she'll either go into hysterics or cut my bloody head off."  
  
"She might even start a petition to help Filch get those chains going again," Harry suggested brightly. He and Ginny shared a smile, and he quickly looked down at his meal. He and Ginny had managed to keep the tension between them pretty low. Especially considering all the time they'd been spending together. The more Ron and Hermione secluded themselves, the more Harry and Ginny did. "I'll go to Hogsmeade with you. She's cutting into my stash too."  
  
"Want to pick up some dungbombs?" Ginny said, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Fred and George have taught me a few interesting things to do with them over the years."  
  
"I've noticed," Harry muttered, thinking back to the Christmas holidays when Ginny had forced him into a line of fire.  
  
Ginny, obviously thinking of the same moment, commented dryly, "It's a gnome eat gnome world out there, Harry. I did what I had to."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Sure."  
  
Ginny laughed softly at his stubborness and grabbed another piece of toast.  
  
"Eat up, Weasley," a cool, easy voice said from behind her. "After all, little Potter Jr. needs his nutrients as well."  
  
Ginny turned around, a fierce look in her eyes. "I've told you before, Malfoy," she spat through gritted teeth. "I'm not pregnant!"  
  
"That's not what everyone is saying," Malfoy said. The cold smirk and glinting eyes told Harry that he knew very well Ginny wasn't pregnant.  
  
"Everyone is wrong," Harry gritted out. "Leave, Malfoy, before you cause anymore damage."  
  
Malfoy pretended to look offended. "I was only offering a little bit of advice, Potter. Do you know like others giving orders to your whore? Keep her to yourself, eh?"  
  
Harry stood up abruptly. "Don't call her that," he hissed, disregarding Ginny's arm trying to pull him away from Malfoy. He shook her off and met Malfoy's eyes squarely.  
  
"It's true." Malfoy's lips turned up sardonically. "How much does she cost? My boys and I might enjoy a little roll and tumble with her. Should the mood strike us."  
  
Harry leapt at Malfoy. The force caused the Slytherin to fall to the floor, and Harry didn't hesitate in using his fist to remodel Malfoy's smug face. Ginny tried to pull him off again, and everyone started screaming and cheering.  
  
Malfoy finally got over the shock of Crabbe and Goyle not helping. Realizing he had to pull this off on his own, he became vicious. He pulled out his wand. "Fight like a real man, Potter!"  
  
Harry replied by shoving his fist into Malfoy's stomach. Malfoy dropped his wand, a vicious look on his face. He attacked Harry, jumping on him and trying to keep Harry's fists off of him while getting a few kicks and punches on Harry in the process.  
  
The screaming and cheering quieted suddenly. Harry and Malfoy's heavy breathing and grunts were the only thing to be heard. After a few seconds though, they both seemed to sense that it was time to stop. When they looked up, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were all looking at them in disapproval.  
  
"My office, please," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
AN: I thought that I should address a few things here. I've started writing for this fic again, obviously. It's been a long time, so if these first few chapters seem out of sorts, let me catch up and get into a rhythm. Second, I apologize for taking so long. The time never seemed right before. Third, I apologize for all of those author's notes I wrote before. When I was re- reading this today, I was disgusted with myself. I can see why so many people called me arrogant. I hope that I can prove in these next few chapters that I've grown up. Now it's about the writing, not the notes. And lastly, I apologize for demanding reviews from you all. I watched through the chapters as I became a review-hound. God, how greedy I was!  
  
Let's all get off to a new start.  
  
~Haley 


	25. Putting Malfoy in his Place

Harry held a fist to his nose, which was bleeding profusely, as he and Malfoy sat down in two seats across from Dumbledore in his office. While Dumbledore looked over his glasses at them, hands resting lightly on his huge mahogany desk, Professors Snape and McGonagall stood stiffly at either side of him.  
  
"I am very disappointed in both of you," Dumbledore began shortly; his eyes turned from Malfoy to Harry slowly. "I thought that you had more *decency* than to start a fight in the middle of breakfast."  
  
"He started it," Malfoy said sullenly. He glared at nothing in particular, sulking with hunched shoulders.  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand. "I don't want to hear anything of that sort. I want to make sure both of you realize how *inappropriate* your behavior was."  
  
"If I might add," Snape offered silkily, "I think that expulsion would be a good choice for Potter. This is his second serious offence this year, topping a long list he's made since he first started this school."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Now is not the time, Severus." He turned to Malfoy and Harry. "One hundred points each from both of you."  
  
"That's unfair!" Malfoy cried out, outraged. "One hundred points is far too many for a stupid fight."  
  
"One hundred and ten for you, Draco," Dumbledore said calmly. That shut Malfoy up. "You're not getting off that easy either. A detention for both of you. We shall contact you about this detention when the time arises. I believe both of you should visit Madam Pomfrey. You are dismissed."  
  
As Harry stood up, Dumbledore gave him one last look that hit Harry deep inside. He hated feeling like he let Dumbledore down. He walked slowly out of the office and down the spiral staircase back into the regular corriders.  
  
"Nice going, Potter," Malfoy sneered once they were out of earshot.  
  
Harry shot a look at Malfoy. "I didn't start this, Malfoy."  
  
"I believe you laid the first punch," Malfoy said coolly.  
  
"You also initiated it," Harry snapped. "You know very well that I haven't gotten anyone pregnant. It's your fault the whole school is believing those rumors."  
  
"Do I look like I care?"  
  
Harry gave Malfoy a daring look. "I wouldn't expect you to, Malfoy. But I just want you to remember that *anyone* can start a rumor."  
  
Harry started walking faster, getting out of stride next to Malfoy. Though he didn't turn around to look at his archenemy, Harry had a feeling that he'd knocked that smug smirk off of Malfoy's face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Some of the Professors took charge of the Great Hall once Harry, Malfoy, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall had all left. Everyone returned to their seats, but they now had new gossip to mule over. Ginny was close to bursting. She wanted to see if Harry was all right, but she knew that Dumbledore would have none of it.  
  
Ginny picked at the breakfast foods for awhile, alone in her thoughts. So alone, in fact, that she didn't see Ron and Hermione until they sat down. Hermione next to her, as usual, and Ron across the table.  
  
"I'm famished," Ron commented as he started scooping food onto his plate.  
  
Hermione looked closely at Ginny. "What wrong? Where's Harry?" she asked after deciding that something indeed *was* wrong.  
  
Ron looked around and seemed to realize that Harry was, in fact, not with them. "Where *is* Harry?" he asked absently.  
  
"He got into a fight with Malfoy," Ginny said in a dead-pan voice.  
  
"What?" Hermione and Ron demanded at the same time. Ron with relish, Hermione with horror.  
  
"You're not serious!" Hermione said. "He wouldn't be so *stupid* as to . . . would he?"  
  
"He got really pissed because Malfoy started taunting us," Ginny explained. "Then he just went off and attacked Malfoy."  
  
"Who won?" Ron demanded joyously.  
  
"Dumbledore interfered, but Harry got in the most damage," Ginny replied. She couldn't help smiling with pride. "Harry had a bloody nose, but Malfoy was really messed up."  
  
"Dumbledore interfered?" Hermione asked, her voice faint. "Oh, Merlin. Do you realize what this could mean for Harry? He could get expelled!"  
  
Ron snorted. "Not bloody likely. In case you haven't noticed, Mione, *everyone* has a soft spot for Harry Potter." He frowned. "Except for Snape. And the Malfoys. And every other Death Eater."  
  
"But before Harry always got in trouble for things helping the fight against You-Know-Who," Hermione said patiently, as if she were talking to a two-year-old. "Starting a fight with Malfoy could hardly fall into this category."  
  
"I, personally, think that it was for a good cause," Ron argued.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, sensing a petty, annoying row developing between her two friends. "I'm going to see if Harry is with Madam Pomfrey by now."  
  
"Was he really that bad off?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Nothing a good healing charm won't fix," Ginny assured her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Indeed, all it took was a quick healing charm to mend Harry's nose. Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping him for a little while afterwards though. For what reason, Harry couldn't be sure. But he suspected Pomfrey missed the times when Harry would be in there every other day.  
  
As Harry rested on a hospital bed, far away from Malfoy of course, the door opened to reveal a sight for sore eyes. Ginny stood uncertainly there, as if waiting for Pomfrey to start yelling at her. Harry felt gladder than usual to see her. He didn't like contemplating why. Especially since Ron tended to hint at the reasons every time they were alone.  
  
"You're okay?" Ginny asked after deciding it was safe and walking to his bed.  
  
"Annoyed," Harry admitted. "Otherwise I'm fine." He smiled slightly. "Malfoy didn't get many punches it."  
  
"I heard that, Potter," Malfoy spat from across the room.  
  
"I meant for you to hear it," Harry replied evenly. Malfoy kept quiet. "Anyway, how did the school react?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "They've got enough gossip for the rest of the year. Even more than my supposed pregnancy." She turned around and shot a pointed look at Malfoy. Malfoy sneered back.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and stood still for a moment, surprised to see Ginny. "Do you need something, dear?"  
  
"I'm just here to see Harry," Ginny said honestly.  
  
Pomfrey nodded. She went straight to Harry and put a wrist on his forehead. After a moment, she smiled warmly at him. "You're fine, Harry. Go ahead and leave with your girlfriend."  
  
Harry ignored her comment and climbed off the side of the bed. Ginny and he left the room quietly. As they were walking down the hall, they heard Pomfrey snap something fierce at Malfoy for something or other.  
  
"Chess?" Ginny suggested after a little while.  
  
"Sure." Harry stayed quiet for a moment, then spoke. "I want to get back at Malfoy."  
  
"I think you already did." Ginny smirked. "Did you see the bloody mess his face was?"  
  
"No, I want something more along the lines of . . . gossip. Let's hit him exactly where he hit us," Harry explained.  
  
"Sounds fair. What have you in mind?"  
  
"Nothing yet," Harry admitted. "When the opportunity presents itself, we'll be able to spot it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As it turned out, the perfect opportunity presented itself when they got back into the common room.  
  
After breakfast, Ron and Hermione could be found sitting in their usual spot, and various students were playing games or chatting around them.  
  
"When Harry and Ginny come back," Hermione began, "I want to tell them that we're not going to be keeping this secret anymore."  
  
Ron nodded stiffly. "If you think that's the best way to go about."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, uncertain for, perhaps, the first time in her life. She looked down at the ring on her finger and began twisting it around nervously. She wasn't about to admit to Ron that she was uncertain, of course. She would never hear the end of it.  
  
Ron put his arm around her and kissed the side of her neck tenderly. "I'm sorry, Mione," he whispered in her ear. "You do what you think is best."  
  
That just made Hermone all the more uncertain. "Maybe we should discuss this with Harry and Ginny?" she suggested.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No. They're too noble. Even if they hate us, they're not going to let you go through the humiliation that people are placing on them."  
  
"They hate me?" Hermione demanded. Her lower lip began to tremble.  
  
Ron realized what he'd said. "No, no," he assured her. "It was . . . I was exaggerating!"  
  
"Then they at least don't like me?" Hermione was quick to assume. A single tear fell down her cheek. "I'm so *miserable*. My two best friends and my boyfriend all hate me."  
  
"When did I say I hated you?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"You don't have to say it!" Hermone informed him haughtily. "I'm not stupid. I can see it in the way you look at me."  
  
"Oh, yes, now I understand," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"See!" Hermione accused.  
  
At that moment, Harry and Ginny came into the room. Hermione shrugged Ron's arm off her shoulder and folded her arms crossly. Harry and Ginny automatically went to sit on the couch opposite of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Nice going, mate," Ron congratulated Harry.  
  
Hermione made a noise.  
  
"What did I do now?" Ron asked exasperatedly.  
  
"You're encouraging him to become a delinquint!" Hermione cried out as if Ron was the most dense person she'd ever met. She sat forward suddenly and took Harry's hand in her own. Her eyes were intense as she said slowly, "We all love you, Harry."  
  
Harry looked uncomfortable. "Er . . . thanks, Hermione," he said awkwardly. He pulled his hand gently from her grasp so as not to offend her. Hermione sat backwards with an air that told she thought she'd just done the world a lot of good.  
  
"How did Malfoy look?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Bloody as hell," Ginny said, relishing the words.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione cried, affronted. She put both arms around her stomach protectively. "You're becoming worse than Ron."  
  
"Sorry," Ginny apologized, sounding anything but.  
  
"It wasn't--" Harry began, but they were interrupted quickly.  
  
Lavender and Parvati stood with their arms crossed, deadly gazes directed at Harry. "Why do you still hang around with this git, Ginny?"  
  
"After all he's put you through," Parvati added.  
  
"I have something to say," Hermione began, standing up.  
  
Ginny stood up even quicker, a brilliant plan coming to mind. "Harry and I were going to keep it a secret, but I think that with recent events everyone deserves to know the truth."  
  
Harry looked at her oddly. Lavender and Parvati's expressions were eager, waiting for her to give them some nice gossip that they could inform the school of.  
  
"Mal--Draco is the *real* father of my baby," Ginny anounced, putting a hand on her stomach for show. "Harry was being very noble by letting everyone think it was his, but I can't let him suffer anymore. Especially today. The real reason he attacked Mal--I mean, Draco, was . . ."  
  
"Malfoy was threatening her," Harry continued for Ginny. "All of those stories you've heard about being a player are true . . . just not about me. Malfoy is the one who did the real damage."  
  
Ginny knew she was going to laugh. She let out a muffled sound that could have been taken as a sob, and Harry spun her around so that she could bury her face in his shoulder. He patted her back comfortingly. "Malfoy has harrassed Ginny enough," he said stonily. "I'm just glad the truth is finally out."  
  
"Oh, my," Lavender whispered.  
  
"Harry, we are *so* sorry," Parvati continued. " *I* tried to tell Lavender that you would *never* do such a thing to anyone, let alone Ginny . . ."  
  
Lavender gasped. "You did not!" she accused. "I was the one who was defending him."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore," Harry said strongly. "Can you just leave Ginny in peace?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course," the two girls muttered absently. They left the four friends, muttering amoungst themselves. Both of them broke apart to go tell seperate sides of the room to tell of the recent revelations.  
  
Ron was shaking with laughter, and he waited until Lavender and Parvati were out of earshot to let it rip through him. Before long, all four of them were giggling.  
  
"You are utterly brilliant, Ginny!" Harry praised.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for the enthusiastic reply to chapter 25. (Technically it's chapter 24, but we'll count the Author's Notes as a chapter too.) Thank you also to Jo and Amy for beta-ing! 


	26. Hermione's Skirt

Hermione woke to face an unusual problem indeed. The morning routine went smoothly, as usual, until she began to tug her skirt on.  
  
The fabric slid up her thighs in the normal fashion. Then trouble arose. She started to zip the side up absently when she was met with resistance. Her thoughts up to this point had been focused on her Magical History essay on Medusa Melhook, a famous sorceress. She had written it hastily the night before, having been distracted all weekend by either Ron or Harry.  
  
Her daydreaming halted. She frowned and tugged again. It was no use. It wouldn't budge. She went to the full length mirror and scrutinized her body from a side view. Yes, it was finally happening. Her stomach was obtruding by several inches, far more than it ever had before.  
  
She knew she shouldn't get emotional. She knew it was pointless. But that didn't stop her. She let out a sob, careful to keep it low because Lavender and Parvati will still getting ready. Crookshanks, who was sitting on her bed, let out a plaintive meow.  
  
Hermione turned to give him a doe-eyed look. "Look, Crookshanks," she whispered, gesturing to her skirt. "I'm doomed."  
  
Crookshanks meowed again, as if in reply.  
  
Hermione acted as if he had actually spoken. "Yes, I know I never cared before!" she said defensively. She turned back to the mirror and let out a depressed sigh. "But this has never happened to me before."  
  
Crookshanks let her know what he was thinking again.  
  
She turned around and glared at him. "I didn't expect you to be so snooty!" she cried out, forgetting to keep her voice down.  
  
Crookshanks stood up, offended. He brushed himself off, gave her a glare, and quickly darted out of the curtains surrounding her bed. Hermione watched him go angrily. That was fine with her. He was being a brat anyway.  
  
Hermione went to her bedside and picked up her wand. She thumbed it thoughtfully, eyes watching her protruding stomach absently. She knew a spell or two that would fix this. They would work for the rest of the week, at least until Saturday when she could go shopping. She could also search through some of those fashion spell books Lavender was so fond of. Maybe they had some advice on how to permanently make her clothes bigger. At least until the baby was born.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she thought this. It was no uncommon knowledge that she was pregnant. But looking down at her stomach, placing a hand on the hardened flesh, it suddenly seemed very real. Her heart began to beat wildly. How much longer did she have? She was five months along which meant . . . she had four months of this. She would only grow bigger. The baby would come closer. A fit of panic overtook her.  
  
Hermione quickly muttered the charm that would stretch her skirt. She finished zipping it and grabbed her robe. Now it was necessary to wear it at all times. Until she could cast that unobtrusive spell that Dumbledore had taught her.  
  
She flew out of her room as fast as lightning, forgetting to grab her school things. She went straight to Ginny's room. The other girls of her year weren't the least bit surprised at her presence. She slipped under the curtains around Ginny's bed and cast a silencing charm that would keep their conversation private.  
  
"Is there something you need, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she finished with the tie all students were expected to wear. After six years of it, Ginny seemed to have forgotten to complain about it.  
  
"What do I need?" Hermione demanded. "What I *need* is to be two, maybe three years older at the very least!"  
  
Ginny turned around slowly. Hermione had been emotional lately, but never this much. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What I *mean* is that I am only seventeen years old and I'm having a baby! For Merlin's sake! What am I going to do about this?" Hermione's voice continued to rise in shrillness. Her eyes were intense as she waited for Ginny's answer.  
  
"You just now realized this?" Ginny asked carefully.  
  
"I've known all along," Hermione said evenly. "But it didn't hit me until just now. My skirt has grown too small."  
  
"Really, now?" Ginny's eyes brightened, amazed. "That's wonderful news, Hermione! Only a few months away now, then."  
  
"I know!" Hermione said, voice low and fierce. "That's what I started thinking. I'm not nearly ready to do this now, Ginny. Before things seemed so easy. But . . . it's happening. In a few months, I'm going to have a baby. I don't know how to care for a baby! Ron and I haven't prepared for anything! He doesn't even have a job!"  
  
"Isn't he going to the twins' this weekend?" Ginny pointed out. She went to Hermione and took the older girls' hands. "Hermione, you get like this just before every important test."  
  
"That's what I need to do," Hermione said, brilliancy inspiring her. "I need more books to read. I haven't read nearly enough. More books will do it."  
  
"Books aren't going to mean a thing when you have a living breathing human to care for," Ginny said wisely. "Why don't you write to your Mum?"  
  
"No," Hermione said, eyes downcast. "Mum and I have been growing apart for seven years now. I could never talk to her about *this*."  
  
"Then talk to my mum."  
  
"Your mum?" Hermione said testily. She contemplated it. "She *has* been rather helpful. And she *did* raise seven children. Do you think she'd be willing to talk to me though?"  
  
"Of course," Ginny reassured her. She squeezed Hermione's hands, then let go. "She thinks of you as her own daughter now."  
  
Hermione smiled slowly. "Really?"  
  
"Really." Ginny smiled crookedly. "Can't imagine why you'd *want* her though. She gets rather irksome after sixteen years."  
  
"I'm going to write to her now," Hermione said solidly. "Thanks, Ginny."  
  
"It's no problem," Ginny replied as Hermione quickly rushed out of her room. Ginny shook her head and smiled to herself. She removed the silencing charm and opened the curtains around her bed.  
  
"Ginny?" Cressida asked, a sneer on her face.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to try and offer comfort for your *situation*," she said, eyeing Ginny's midriff with her last, emphasized word. "Especially with Malfoy being the . . . er . . . father."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ginny said dismissively. "Thanks and all that." Before Cressida could reply, she left the room, grabbing her books off her nightstand first.  
  
When she went down the stairs, the common room was empty. It was a bit depressing, but she quickly shook it off. She was fine. She didn't need anyone to wait for her. Though it would be nice, after all. She shook her head ruefully.  
  
The walk to the Great Hall was punctuated by Ginny's thoughts, turning over every piece of homework she'd completed over the weekend, trying to make sure she'd done each of them correctly. She opened the door to where breakfast was taking place and walked straight to where Harry and Ron were sitting. Hermione must have gone up to her room to write.  
  
"Morning," Ginny greeted, sitting down across from her brother and . . . er . . . *friend*. She grabbed a slice of toast and began to spread marmalade across it.  
  
"Look at Malfoy," Ron said, snickering.  
  
Ginny compliantly turned to look at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting at the very edge of it, isolated, and eating his breakfast sullenly. She turned around, trying to conceal her smile. "It serves him right."  
  
"People are talking to me again too," Harry said cheerfully.  
  
"Several girls came up and apologized to him." Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry wasn't complaining of course. He seemed to enjoy the attention."  
  
Ginny felt something akin to jealousy settle in the bottom of her stomach. "Really now?" she asked a little too casually. She bit fiercely into her toast, keeping her eyes down safely.  
  
"I thought you'd gotten over that," Ron said, sounding disgusted. He stood up. "Is Hermione in the library? Why am I even asking?"  
  
He started to leave, but Ginny stopped him with her voice. "She's not in the library as a matter of fact. She's up in her room writing to Mum."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"I wouldn't bug her this morning," Ginny said wisely. "She's having a hard time."  
  
"A hard time with *what*?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I don't know if it's my place to tell you."  
  
"Of course it's your place. She's my bloody girlfriend. I have a right to know what's going on. Especially if it's about *the thing*." He looked around himself furtively, as if to make sure no one was listening.  
  
"Is that how you're referring to it now?" Ginny bit out. She glared. "Just don't mess with Hermione, all right? If you're a good little boy, she'll probably tell you anyway. After she gets a reply from Mum."  
  
Ron scoffed and stalked out of the Great Hall. Ginny shrugged, unconcerned, and turned back to eating.  
  
"What was she upset about?" Harry asked, his quiet question intruding upon Ginny's thoughts.  
  
She jumped slightly. She'd forgotten he was there. She looked up and met his eyes carefully, guardedly. "I'm only telling you and not Ron because he's a git and will do something stupid."  
  
Harry nodded. "I understand," he said, a slight trace of a smirk on his features.  
  
"It's stupid, really." Ginny leaned closer, trying to keep the conversation private. "Her skirt is too small, and she panicked."  
  
"About that?" Harry looked at her quizzically. "What's so wrong with that?"  
  
" *I* don't know," Ginny said defensively. "But Hermione about had a heart attack. She came barging into my room yelling about not being ready and about needing to read more books." At Harry's widened eyes, she added," She put up a silence charm first, don't worry."  
  
Harry's worry turned to concern. "You don't think she's going to back out of this, do you?"  
  
"No." Ginny shook her head. "I think it was a sort of wake up call though. We've all known that this was coming, but the reality hasn't really sunk in. In only about four months, we're going to have a *baby* on our hands."  
  
Harry nodded. "I've known that."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No. I don't think any of us have really *known* it. Least of all Hermione. Maybe we'll realize all of this when the baby is born."  
  
Harry looked even more confused.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Just leave it be, Harry. I know what I'm talking about."  
  
Harry smiled subtly. "Do you now?"  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed. "Yes, I do, as a matter of fact. More than you'll ever know."  
  
"Is it from those trashy romance novels you bury your nose in?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny wanted to laugh, but she was insulted. She stuck up her nose. "You'd never understand, Harry."  
  
"I thought you said I was really a romantic at heart."  
  
"Then you're a romantic who can't understand what being a romantic means."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted.  
  
"Take it back, Weasley," a chillingly cold, slimy voice commanded authoritively.  
  
The Great Hall seemed to go silent. Everyone was watching the scene unfolding before them. Ginny turned around slowly. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"I want you to take whatever you said back!" Malfoy repeated.  
  
"You mean the rumors?" Ginny asked calmly. "I would have just told everyone the truth, but . . . well, they wouldn't believe me. Besides, it was more fun this way."  
  
"Look," Malfoy grated out. "I know you're not . . . you know . . . pregnant and all. I'll gladly tell everyone if you just tell them that I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You're telling them yourself, Malfoy," Ginny stated. "Everyone's listening to what you're saying."  
  
Malfoy looked up. He glared angrily at Ginny. "Muggle-lover," he spat, unable to come up with anything better under the pressure. He turned around and practically stomped out of the room.  
  
After a few minutes, the Great Hall filled with talking again, fueled by the scene they'd just borne witness to.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry. "This is possibly the worst thing that has ever happened to me."  
  
"Aren't you glad they think it's Malfoy though?" Harry asked. He was playing with his food, appetite gone.  
  
"You know I'm not. I just want everyone to shut up and mind their own business!" Ginny stood up defiantly and gathered her books.  
  
"Don't leave, Gin," Harry pleaded. "It'll all blow over . . ."  
  
"In four months? When Hermione has her baby?" She snorted. "That seems years away right now."  
  
Harry knew that several people heard her comment, but he was too distracted to care. He thought he saw Ginny's eyes glistening with tears as she'd started to leave. He looked down at his food forcefully, telling himself in no uncertain terms that he shouldn't follow her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
AN: Thanks to Jo for beta-ing. I'm sorry it took so long. The next chapter is already at the beta's. Thank you for all of your reviews as well! 


	27. Flutters from Heaven

What did you write to the mother of the person who knocked you up when you were seventeen?  
  
Hermione pondered upon this for several long minutes. Her quill was being chewed on thoughtfully, a habit she'd formed when working on questions when answers didn't come to her immediately. The parchment in front of her was still blank.  
  
"Dear . . . Molly? Or Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione wondered. She scribbled the dear down, happy to have at least a minor portion of the letter done. After a moment's contemplation, she decided on Molly. Things seemed to be less formal between Mrs. Weasley and her.  
  
Now what? Hermione wondered to herself. She chewed on the quill some more. "I found out my skirt didn't fit this morning, and suddenly I realized that I'm pregnant. I went half mad, bombarded your daughter, and have settled down to request your advice?" Hermione said almost jokingly to herself. She chuckled and shook her head. Though true, she wasn't about to be that blunt with her soon-to-be-mother-in-law.  
  
Hermione finally began to write hesitantly, saying the words aloud as she did so. "I know it seems silly, but today I fully realized my *situation*. I'm half blind in panic, and I need someone to console me. Someone who's been through this. My own mother and I have grown apart these past years, and I decided that coming to you was my obvious choice. If you could offer a bit of advice, I would be much obliged."  
  
Hermione looked down at her words. It wasn't the best she could do, but her hands were trembling already. What if Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to say to her? She shook her head and signed the note. Mrs. Weasley would know what to say. Hermione was sure of it.  
  
She let the ink dry, then rolled the paper up and fastened it with a string. A few seconds later, she was walking down the stairs of the common room and heading out of the portrait hole. A few straggling students, late risers, were rushing to get to the Great Hall in time for a quick bite to eat.  
  
Hermione marched past the doors of the Great Hall on her way to the owlery, and it happened that at that moment Ron was walking out. He looked surprised to see her there.  
  
"Are you all right, Mione? Hungry?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
Ron looked like he didn't know what to do. "Now I know you're not all right. You haven't denied food in months!"  
  
"Are you implying that I'm fat?" Hermione asked quietly. She continued walking, and Ron rushed to walk beside her.  
  
"Of course not," he said. "I think you're skinny and beautiful."  
  
"Now you're lying to me!"  
  
"How do you know if I'm lying to you or not?" Ron asked, annoyed.  
  
"Because," Hermione said simply. She unfastened her robes and shrugged them halfway off. "LOOK at me, Ron!"  
  
Ron looked at her midriff, studying the curve her belly had started to make. His eyes were bright when he met hers again. "That's fantastic, Mione!"  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed as she put her robe back on. "Why does everyone think it's so great that I'm becoming fat," she grumbled.  
  
"You never cared about that before."  
  
"That's exactly what Crookshanks said." Hermione ignored Ron's look at that statement. "I know I never cared about that before, Ron. It's just . . ."  
  
"What?" Ron asked softly, sounding as if he might be willing to be sensitive.  
  
Hermione had reached the owlery by this time, and she stepped inside. Ron followed her. "It's a little bit of a shock, all right?" she said quickly. She held out her arm, and a flash of feathers came down to greet her.  
  
"A shock?" Ron repeated in disbelief. "You knew this was coming."  
  
"I knew," Hermione agreed quietly. "But . . . well . . . you wouldn't understand, all right?"  
  
"Why don't you try me. Shut UP, Pig!" Ron snapped at the flash of feathers aforementioned.  
  
"Ginny didn't understand either," Hermione said patiently as she tied the letter to Pig's leg. "Go to Ron's mum, all right?" Pig let out a hoot and flew away happily. Hermione turned back to Ron. "Do you realize that in four months time, we're going to have a baby on our hands? A living, breathing, little human that's going to need us to care for it and provide for it. Are you ready for that?"  
  
Ron stood quietly for a minute and then drew himself up a little before he spoke. "I think I'm ready."  
  
"So do I," Hermione said softly. "At least, I hope I'm ready. But I don't think I am, Ron." Her eyes turned pleading. "Why couldn't this have happened later?"  
  
Ron closed the space between them and put his arms around her. He kissed her hair tenderly. "A few years wouldn't make any difference, Hermione. This is the first time you're venturing in to something that reading about won't prepare you for. Every first time mother has to deal with this."  
  
Hermione laughed softly.  
  
"What?" Ron asked defensively.  
  
"I just didn't know you could be so comforting," Hermione murmured. "Words aren't exactly your strong point, you know."  
  
Ron merely laughed. "Yes. Words have gotten me into more trouble than I care to mention. Don't see why anyone invented them in the first place."  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron. "I love you," she said, blushing slightly.  
  
Ron nodded. "I know," he whispered huskily. He closed the space between their lips, knowing that the only way to end their exchange was with a kiss. His lips brushed against hers softly, and they both closed their eyes reflexively.  
  
Hermione hadn't been lying when she said that Ron was comforting. There was a sudden fluttering in her stomach. She smiled. Ron was still able to give her butterflies.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked quietly, pulling away from her.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"That," Ron said, putting a hand on her stomach. The fluttering came again. A grin broke out on his face. "Is that . . .?"  
  
Hermione put a hand next to Ron's, eager to feel the fluttering again. "I think it is," she said, her voice full of amazement. There was the fluttering again. She met Ron's eyes, and they shared a moment that was unlike any before. Wonder was conveyed on both of their faces.  
  
Ron silently leaned down and kissed her. Her lips clung to his in the excitement of what they'd both just experienced.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At lunch, our four Hogwarts students met up again. Ron and Hermione, in a spirited mood, sat next to each other across from Ginny and Harry. The young engaged couple could barely contain their excitement all morning. After informing Harry of the kicking they'd felt, the three seventh years went to their morning classes. Hermione had been unable to pay attention. The teachers were ready to ask if anything was wrong, but the bright smile on her face kept them quiet.  
  
Hermione's earlier anxiety seemed to turn to joy in moments. When she felt the butterfly kicks of her baby, it made it seem more real in a different light. Before she had only thought of responsibility, money, and all of the negatives in life. With the soft, gentle touch of her child, she remembered the joys she was about to face.  
  
Ginny smiled encouragingly at Hermione when the older girl sat down across from her. "Did you send the owl to Mum yet?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Hermione said, forgetting that she'd done so that morning.  
  
"You seem happier than usual. Did you and Ron skip class again today?" Ginny teased.  
  
"No." Hermione's grin widened. "It kicked."  
  
"The baby?" Ginny gasped.  
  
Hermione nodded proudly. "Today. In the owlery."  
  
"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny breathed. "That's wonderful! Can I feel it?"  
  
"She's not doing it anymore," Hermione said, shaking her head. She was careful to keep her words low, lest anyone decide to intrude on their conversation. "The next time I feel it, you can have a chance."  
  
Ginny's eyes danced. "What does it feel like?"  
  
Hermione smiled softly. "Like butterflies. Think of . . . one of those kisses that's gentle and sweet, but passionate at the same time." Hermione noticed Ginny glance instinctively at Harry, and she tried not to smirk. "It's a little bit like that. Only . . . it's in here too." She placed a hand over her heart and sighed. "I guess I could call it a thrill." She shrugged. "I don't know if it can be described in words though."  
  
Ginny sighed wistfully. "That's terribly romantic."  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
Hermione rounded on him. "Do you have a better word to describe the situation?" she demanded, eyes flashing in warning.  
  
Ron's mouth opened wide as he searched for something to say. "Er . . . er . . . magical? Enchanting? Breathtaking? Earth-shattering? The one moment in my life where everything comes together?"  
  
"You could have stuck with magical," Hermione informed him. "That was a bit excessive."  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have one word for you." Harry's eyes narrowed, defying the teasing look in his eyes. "Nancyboy."  
  
Nobody said a word. Then Ron burst out: "Oh, come on, Mione. Why can't you use your hormone-charged anger on him once in awhile?"  
  
"It's all saved especially for you," Hermione said sweetly, ignoring his reference to her situation.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Ron said, rolling his eyes. Hermione was in too good of a mood to get mad and start another fight with him.  
  
"How did things go today?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
Harry knew what she meant. "Much better than they've gone in weeks. Not a single parchment was thrown at me today."  
  
"Have you had any classes with Malfoy yet?" Ginny continued, eyes twinkling in mirth.  
  
"Right after lunch," Harry replied. "I'll give you play-by-play details of it."  
  
"Serves the git right," Ginny muttered, looking over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was isolated yet again. "Even Crabbe and Goyle aren't going near him."  
  
Hermione turned around, sympathy enveloping her. "Do you think we should go over there and eat with him? Just to be nice?"  
  
"No!" three horrified voices chimed in forcefully, eyes glaring towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "It was just a suggestion," she huffed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
AN: The usual thanks are in order for Jo and Amy for beta-ing. Another thank you for all of the reviews you're so kind to give me! I'm glad you've been liking the new chapters. 


	28. Ron's Fun First Day at Work

Author's Note: I'm very sorry this has taken so long to post. It's actually been done for nearly a month now. For the past two weeks, I've been unable to get on the internet. To make you all feel better, I am getting rid of MSN for a new connection thingy sometime soon. Again, I'm sorry. I was trying to get a chapter out every week, and I'm going to continue to do that unless technical difficulties arise yet again. *rolls eyes* It's inevitable for me. *rolls eyes again, even harder, and lets out a deep, unsatisfied sigh*  
  
Anyway, merry day after Christmas! I hope you all had a jolly time, and I hope this chapter is no disappointment. Thank you to Amy for beta-ing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron looked up at the shop with dread. He felt his hand being squeezed, but he didn't register it completely. This was a bad idea. He knew exactly how bad of an idea this was. This would be willingly receiving torture for who knew how long.  
  
He looked down at the small woman who was holding his hand. She offered a smile to him. He smiled back, albeit nervously. He was going to succmb to the torture though. All for Hermione. Even though she was possibly the most annoying person he'd ever met.  
  
He still loved her. He squeezed her hand back. "It probably would be best if you didn't come in with me," he said truthfully.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, I believe it would. I need to make a trip on my own anyhow. We'll meet up in Hogsmeade with Harry and Ginny."  
  
"If I make it out alive." Ron gulped.  
  
Hermione laughed lightly. "I would say you're being a bit melodramatic but-- " she looked in through one of the windows "--I don't like to lie."  
  
Ron scoffed. "You're supposed to be encouraging."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "Consider it payback for last night."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron cried in desperation. "I was too tired! Why couldn't you go get the bloody ice cream on your own?"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. Her eyes flashed. "You watch your mouth, Ronald," she scolded, "or you won't like the punishments I'll give you."  
  
Ron shut his mouth, thinking that he agreed with Hermione whole-heartedly. She was holding him by little strings. All because he'd fallen in love like the git that he was.  
  
He loved it though. He smiled at her. "I'm sorry, dearest. I'll see you at The Three Broomsticks."  
  
Hermione smiled back. "Have a good time."  
  
"I'm sure I will," Ron grumbled as she walked away. He turned back around to look at the shop: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He gulped. This was it. He was going to do this. Maybe he needed a drink first.  
  
The door to the shop opened, and one of the twins was standing there, grinning. "What are you standing out here for? It's chilly out there," he mock-scolded.  
  
Ron ignored him as he walked into the shop. The warm air refreshed him to the point where he realized just how chilly it *had* been. The other twin was standing at the counter. He was wearing a pin that had 'Forge' flashing on it. "Hello, George," Ron greeted.  
  
" 'Ello, Ronnie," George replied, a twinkle in his eyes. "We can't begin to tell you how much we've looked forward to this."  
  
"And we would tell you now, in great detail," Fred said.  
  
"But," George continued, "Saturdays are our busiest. You're here for training. Watch and learn."  
  
"We can chat when the day is over," Fred reassured Ron.  
  
"The joy." Ron rolled his eyes. "This can't be that hard," he said, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
Fred and George both looked deeply offended. "Not hard?" Fred stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry," George said to his twin. He looked at Ron wickedly. "We'll show him just how *fun* our shop can be."  
  
Ron silently cursed himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At that moment, Hermione was knocking on the door to the Burrow. She'd taken the long train. From Diagon Alley to the Burrow. It was out of her way, but she had wanted to be with Ron.  
  
Mrs. Weasley . . . Molly . . . had replied quickly to Hermione's letter. Instead of offering advice, she'd simply invited Hermione over for Saturday. Hermione didn't know whether to be relieved or nervous, so she decided to be a little bit of both.  
  
The door opened to reveal Molly, a pleasant smile on her face. "Hello, Hermione dear," she said, voice warm. "I've just finished baking some cookies, and tea should be ready soon."  
  
"Oh, thank you," Hermione said graciously as she walked in the door. "You didn't have to go to so much trouble though . . ."  
  
Molly waved her hand needlessly. "You should know me well enough. I enjoy doing these things, and soon I'll have no one to do them for."  
  
Molly ushered Hermione to the living room, and Hermione sank into the comfortable couch in front of the fireplace. Molly went into the kitchen to fix up a tray of sweets and tea. A few minutes later, she came out into the living room to set the tray down and sit in the arm chair resting to the side of the couch. She sighed. "Well, then. How have you and my son been?"  
  
"Ron's doing fine," Hermione replied. "I'm . . . well, you read my letter."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"I think I'm feeling much more relaxed now," Hermione said quickly. "Ron and I talked, and, well . . ." She blushed slightly.  
  
"What happened?" Molly asked.  
  
Hermione smiled winningly. "The baby kicked for the first time the other day," she admitted, unable to hide her joy and pride.  
  
Molly's face lit up. "That's simply wonderful news, Hermione!" she gushed. "Is it kicking now?"  
  
"No," Hermione said regretfully. She put a hand on her stomach. "She must be asleep right now."  
  
"Is it a girl, then?"  
  
"It has to be. I agreed with Ron to name it Ronald Jr. if it's a boy," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Molly smiled. "Yes, let's hope for a girl. I only had one daughter. Maybe I'll fare better with my grandchildren." Molly offered a cookie to Hermione, and she accepted. "How is Ginny, by the way? And Harry?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "They're being themselves, as usual. It's as if they both need to add as much drama to their life as possible." She gestured to her stomach. "It's not as if we don't have enough already!"  
  
"True," Molly admitted. "I suppose it must be awkward though. Harry never is one to truly understand anything to do with friends and family."  
  
"I suppose. He's had seven years to learn though, so he should be getting better at it." Hermione paused. "The truth is, they both like each other, and they both know they like each other. They just won't do anything about it because they're both complete, well . . . prats."  
  
Molly chuckled. When she sobered, she poured Hermione a second helping of tea. "I know you're nervous about being unprepared, but I've been true to my word. I've picked up a few things here and there. Most of the hand-me- downs that our children used were thrown away, so everything is new."  
  
"I don't care," Hermione said immediately. "It's not about materials for me. Thank you, though, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Dear, you've got to start calling me Molly," Molly reprimanded. "You're almost a second daughter to me!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized. "I'm not used to calling adults by their first names."  
  
"I know, dear."  
  
"Do you have any ketchup?"  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "I enjoy it in my tea."  
  
Molly gave her a long look. Then she laughed outright. "I'm sure I have some. Wait till I tell you some of the wild concoctions I ate! Imagine going through it seven times!"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "I think one's just fine for now," she said quickly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I think that was the last of them."  
  
"Pity."  
  
"You mean you guys *enjoyed* that?" Ron asked in disbelief as his twin brothers began closing up the shop.  
  
"Of course." Fred shot Ron a look. "Why else would we want to do this professionally?"  
  
"I've never understood any of your motives, and I'm not about to start now," Ron replied. He let out a tired sigh and leaned against the counter.  
  
"We'll need you back tomorrow," George said conversationally as he began to gather the money from the register. "And, of course, you'll come on Fridays too. If that's not enough, then we could always use you for a little bit every night after Hogwarts lets out."  
  
"Or you could come during lunch," Fred added, smiling jovially.  
  
"That's not even funny," Ron mumbled. "Am I free to go now? Or do you want me to do anything else for your high and mighty arses?"  
  
"You can go," George dismissed him.  
  
"Bright and early tomorrow though," Fred said as Ron got out his wand. "And there's a fireplace in the back room. You don't have to come by train again tomorrow if you go to one of the fireplaces at Hogsmeade."  
  
Ron blushed slightly as he left to go into the backroom. It was filled with boxes and boxes of the Weasley twins' ingenious creations. Ron didn't feel very safe. He pulled some of the Floo powder out of a bucket that sat on one of the boxes and threw it into the fire.  
  
He stood for a moment, realizing stupidly that he didn't know where he would go.  
  
Fortunately, Fred popped his head in the doorway. "Rosmerta doesn't mind visitors from our shop," he said, smirking and giving Ron an obvious wink.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes openly and stepped into the fireplace. Green smoke dissipated around him. "The Three Broomsticks!" he shouted, making sure his voice was as clear and concise as possible.  
  
The trip through the fireplace was bumpy and rough. Ron wished that he hadn't listened to his brothers. The train would have taken longer, but it would have been less aggravating.  
  
Ron arrived with a screech. His feet hit the ground hard, and his lungs filled with smoke. He ducked under the fireplace with a coughing fit. He looked around and realized that he must be in the kitchens of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Madam Rosmerta appeared in front of him, hands on her hips, a smile on her face. "And just where did you pop in from?" she asked.  
  
"Weasley's Wheezes," Ron coughed. "They said you wouldn't mind if I came back to Hogsmeade this way."  
  
Rosmerta's smile turned welcoming. "Of course I don't mind. Fred and George were always loyal customers to me."  
  
"I might be using this way a lot," Ron added unhappily. "I'm working for them on weekends and such."  
  
"You're free to use the Fireplace," Rosmerta promised.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said sincerely. He looked around, confused, and Rosmerta pointed to a door that had missed Ron's sight. He blushed, mumbled something he himself wasn't sure of, and left the kitchens. In the dining area of the restaurant, a quick scan of the place let him know that Harry and Ginny were already sitting in a booth.  
  
Ron quickly walked over to their table and sat next to Harry, annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ginny asked bluntly.  
  
"I had to travel Floo," Ron snapped. "And I have to travel Floo six times a week from now on."  
  
"Working you like a dog, then?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
"Would you expect anything less?" Ron replied absently. He looked around pointedly. "Has Mione come in yet?"  
  
Ginny checked her wristwatch. "Says she should be here any moment."  
  
"How is she traveling?"  
  
"I have no idea," Ginny answered just as the door to the shop opened. Hermione appeared, a pleasant expression on her face.  
  
"How did you get here?" Ron asked as she scooted in next to Ginny and across from him.  
  
"Train," Hermione answered quickly. She beamed brightly. "I had the most *charming* time with your mother today, Ron."  
  
Ron looked surprised. "Really, now?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes. We had a pleasant talk over tea."  
  
"I had a wonderful time too," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione reached across the table and took Ron's hand in hers. "I'm terribly sorry! How was your day? Were the twins something awful?"  
  
Ron looked pleased as she focused completely on him. He shrugged in martyrdom. "It wasn't too bad, I s'pose."  
  
Ginny caught Harry's eye and made a gagging motion. Harry smirked and turned his attention back to the couple.  
  
Hermione was done fussing over Ron and back to fussing over herself. She was currently telling Ron as animatedly as possible about the many things Molly had gathered so far for the baby. Harry turned back to Ginny and shared a meaningful look with her.  
  
Ginny nodded shortly. "Well," she interrupted abruptly, turning Ron and Hermione's attention to her. "I'm getting a bit tired. I think I'll go back to Hogwarts now."  
  
As she stood up, Harry followed. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I've got Potions homework and, well--" he sent a blushing look at Ron and Hermione "--you two might want to be alone."  
  
Hermione didn't looked phased at all. She turned back around to Ron to get his attention. When Harry and Ginny left, she was still talking a mile a minute. 


	29. The Fourteenth of February

****

Secrets

Chapter 30

Haley J. The Bat

A few weeks later on an early Saturday morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione could be found sitting in the Common Room playing a quick game of chess. (Hermione and Harry were playing on one team together against Ron in hopes of finally beating him. They were losing.)

"Hermione, you're getting crumbs all over Harry's pieces," Ron said in disgust, gesturing to the toast she couldn't resist snatching from breakfast.

"Harry doesn't mind; do you?" She smiled charmingly at Harry. Hermione shrugged when Harry didn't say anything. "Besides, Ron, this toast is all for the well-being of _your_ child."

"_My_ child?" Ron scoffed. "Like you had no part in this."

Harry made a sound of disgust. "If you continue this conversation, I'm leaving."

Hermione patted Harry's arm. "See, Ron? You're traumatizing poor Harry."

Ron rolled his eyes. He smiled winningly after studying the board for a moment. He directed one of his pieces then looked up smugly. "Checkmate."

"Who saw that coming?" Harry grumbled. He start putting his pieces back in the little bag. The pawns were all covered in crumbs. Those were the pieces Hermione had been using.

"You don't want to play another round?" Ron asked.

"Even if we did," Hermione replied, "you've got work."

"Damn," Ron cursed under his breath.

Hermione's eyes flashed. "Excuse me?"

"Darn. Whatever." Ron shoved all of his pieces into their bag carelessly. "I hate Saturdays."

"You only work two and a half days," Harry pointed out.

"And Saturday is the worst." Ron leaned down to kiss Hermione's cheek. "I'll see you tonight, love."

Hermione smiled dreamily at him as he left the Common Room.

Harry started to get up. He could tell a mushy moment was about to happen, and he wasn't a big fan of them.

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Wait, Harry."

Harry would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't afraid of her. "What?" he settled for asking impatiently.

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Er . . . are you aware of what Monday is?"

"Monday?" Harry suggested. "Potions? I don't know."

Hermione sighed. "Never mind."

Harry started to leave, but Hermione looked so distraught that he sat back down. "Tell me, Hermione. What's Monday?"

Hermione bit her lip. "The fourteenth."

"And?"

"The fourteenth of _February_," Hermione elaborated.

Harry's mind raced. What was the fourteenth of February? Was it a date of significance? He didn't think so . . . "Oh," Harry said suddenly as it hit him. "Valentine's Day."

"Yes," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Valentine's Day."

"What about it then?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well . . . If you didn't know it was Valentine's Day, do you really think that Ron will remember?" Hermione asked, scowling.

"You're right," Harry said. "I'll tell him for you then."

Hermione looked up sharply. "You will do no such thing!" she commanded shrilly. 

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because he should remember on his own!" Hermione stood up angrily. "If he doesn't figure it out, then he'll pay the consequences." She eyed Harry. "And if you tell him, I'll know."

Harry didn't like the unspoken threat in her words. He merely watched as Hermione left and went up the girls' stairway. When she was out of sight, he sat back with a sigh of relief.

* * * * *

Later that evening, after an exhausting day at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Ron trudged into the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was sitting alone and working on his homework. Neither Hermione nor Ginny were in sight, so he walked over to Harry and fell backwards on the couch across from him.

"Tired?" Harry asked.

"Tired," Ron confirmed. "Where's Mione?"

"I think she and Ginny went to the kitchens for food." Harry looked around him. "About an hour ago."

Ron looked annoyed. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"To protect them?" Harry mocked. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, to protect them. You never know what could happen to you if you wander aimlessly in these halls."

"Then they should be fine; they had an aim: food."

"If Mione shows up dead, I'm blaming you."

"Go ahead," Harry replied, thinking that the likelihood of it happening was next to nothing.

"I will, then," Ron murmured. 

Harry looked up to see that Ron was drifting off asleep. He shook his head sadly. There was no way that he was going to remember Valentine's Day, that was for sure. Harry was trying to decide whether to hint at it or not. Hermione's threat had been ridiculous but scary. Hermione herself was scary these days. She cried more than ever before; crying always made Harry uneasy.

Harry chuckled slightly as he dipped his quill in a pot of ink. He really was clueless. All of the girls had been whispering about the upcoming holiday. He had just been too dense to listen.

Harry began doing his homework again, and he was so lost in it that he didn't even hear Hermione and Ginny approaching. He wasn't aware of them until Ginny plopped down beside him on the floor. He jumped slightly and spilled ink on his parchment.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked, reaching for his wand to do an erasing spell on his parchment.

"We took the long route back," Ginny said simply.

Harry raised his eyebrows as an invitation for her to elaborate, but she didn't. Instead she looked over at her brother and clicked her tongue. "He must be tired. I can't remember him ever having to work before in his life."

Hermione shot Ginny a look for insulting Ron, despite the fact that Ginny and Ron had a lot of fun bantering back and forth. Then she put her hand on Ron's cheek and shook him slightly. "Wake up, Ron," she whispered in his ear.

Harry looked away in disgust. His eyes fell on Ginny sitting beside him. Suddenly his stomach did a weird twist. Valentine's Day was in two days. Should he do something for Ginny? Would that be weird? He had been working for months now to keep things un-weird between them; should he ruin all of that?

Ginny smiled at him. "Potions?"

"Huh?" Harry stared at her stupidly.

"Your homework," Ginny said, laughter in her voice.

"Oh," Harry said. "Er, no. I mean, yes. Yes, Potions. I have it for homework."

Ginny laughed at him. "Are you all right?"

"I think so," Harry muttered. He looked away from her sparkling eyes to finally erase the now-dry ink spot. He was starting to think that, whatever he did decide to do, he would end up screwing things up on Monday. He knew he was clueless enough to do something that could have severe effects.

Ginny bumped his shoulder. Harry felt his stomach wiggle. Most of the effects playing through his mind seemed all right to him.

* * * * *

Ginny walked up to Hermione's room that night after everyone in her dormitory had fallen asleep. She climbed into bed beside her friend.

Hermione, already awake, sat up next to Ginny with a sigh. "He's not going to do anything. He's going to ruin my life. He hates me, doesn't he?"

Ginny laughed. "I'm sure it's quite the opposite."

"Oh, you're just happy because Harry isn't as dense as Ron," Hermione snapped.

"I beg to differ. Harry is just as dense, if not more so, than Ron is."

"Then you're just happy because Harry knows it's Valentine's Day on Monday and he was giving you _those_ looks earlier."

Ginny laughed. "Yup. Pretty much," she said confidently.

Hermione glared at her. "Get out of my bed. Only rejects are allowed in here."

Ginny laughed and got up. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Gin."

* * * * *

"Harry, why are you acting like a git?" Ron asked with a sigh over in the boys' dormitories.

Harry ignored him. "That's right. I said the _fourteenth_ of _February_ is on Monday."

Ron looked annoyed. "I get the picture, Harry. You've said it about ten times in the last minute."

Harry stared at Ron in a way that made Ron feel like he was failing a test. "What is wrong with you, Harry? Just spit it out."

Harry shook his head. "Never mind. I just hope Hermione doesn't kill you. I've grown to like you over the years."

"Kill me? Why would she kill me?" Ron demanded. "Because it's Monday? Everybody hates Mondays. That does not justify a need to kill me."

"Good night, Ron."

Ron grunted in response.

* * * * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the short chapter; it's what came out. If you didn't read the note on my bio page, I'll fill you in. My computer's motherboard crashed a few weeks ago the very day I posted the first chapter in The Hogwarts Diaries. I had to wait until I earned enough money and found a good deal on a computer. I bought the one I'm using now two days ago. And, guess what . . . I finally have _Word_! Spell check galore! (Watch me misspell a bunch of words.)

~Haley


	30. Git

****

Secrets

Chapter 31

Haley J. The Bat

Hermione woke up the next morning in blissful ignorance. She had forgotten about Valentine's Day and Ron's lack of knowledge. She might have gone on further into the day in that ignorance . . . If her two roommates weren't so loud about gushing over their gifts, that is.

"Oh, Lavender, how darling! What else does it sing?"

"Look! I think it's been enchanted to sing whatever song I wish. Isn't it lovely? I'll have to properly thank Seamus on our date tonight."

"My bouquet of roses looks pretty pathetic next to that. For Dean's sake, let's hope that he does something spectacular for me later on tonight." A fierce giggle from both girls filled the room.

"You know he will," Lavender started to say. "He's--"

What he was, Hermione never found out. Irritated by the girls intruding her sleep, Hermione threw her curtains to the side to send her room mates her favorite death glare. It was the only one she found that could shut Ron up.

"Hermione!" Parvati cried out. She rushed to Hermione. "What did Ron get you for Valentine's Day?"

"I'll be it's something wonderful," Lavender said jealously, since you two are engaged."

Hermione tried to hide her embarrassment. She couldn't let them know that her git of a boyfriend had forgotten the most romantic day of the year. "He has a surprise planned for later," Hermione said coolly. She tried to shut her curtains. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for school."

"We'll leave you alone only if you promise to give us full details of what he does for you," Lavender said quickly.

"We'll see," Hermione said curtly. She flicked her wand, and the curtains flew shut despite Parvati's firm grip.

Hermione said a few curse words in her head silently to depict how angry she was. Somebody was going to pay.

Hermione slipped her night gown over her head and stood in front of her full length mirror. Her stomach was protruding more and more each day. She turned to the side, casting a nervous glance at her curtains. She was sure if Lavender and Parvati could manage to get through the spell, they would just assume she was getting fat. They'd spread vicious rumors about her at the worst.

Hermione flayed one hand out over the roundest part of her belly. She felt the baby kick energetically in response, and a small smile spread over her face. The smile quickly turned bittersweet. This was going to be her last, her only, chance to enjoy a Valentine's Day with her boyfriend just as a teenager. In another three and a half months, she would have to give up her childhood for the next eighteen years. And that was at the least.

Ron could at least be decent enough to remember this one silly day. A silly day that she really could care less about. Almost.

* * * * *

"Nothing about today strikes you as odd?" Harry ventured as he sat in shock on his bed. How could someone be so dense?

Ron was digging around the clothes piled around his bed on the floor, looking for socks. "Oh, yes, something strikes me as odd." He pulled one sock up in triumph. Then he shot Harry a look. "Your behavior for one thing. I don't see why you have this sudden fixation with Mondays. Particularly today."

Harry shook his head sadly. He was starting to think that Ron really knew what was going on, but wouldn't tell until the last minutes of the day. Then he'd shout surprise and have them all for thinking he was so stupid.

The said thing was, Harry was ninety-nine percent positive it wouldn't happen quite that way. He had known Ron for nearly seven years, and Ron couldn't easily hide secrets.

Ron was ready after a few more minutes of searching. He finally turned up another sock. He didn't seem to mind that his two socks didn't match. Harry was glad that Ron's robes were long enough to cover the bright, obvious colors. He liked Ron and all, but the socks were too much.

Ron and Harry went down to the common room. They both sat down in front of the never-ending fire to wait for Hermione and Ginny, as they did every morning. They were starting to get antsy with waiting when Ginny finally came down to the common room.

For Harry, at least, time seemed to stand still. For some reason Ginny looked particularly stunning. He had a good notion that this had to do with the fact that he had finally made up his mind about her last night. She must have sensed the change too, because her feet slowed in coming down the stairs as she locked eyes with Harry. Their moment might have ended as beautifully as the movies, but:

"Oh, bloody hell, will you two stop making bloody eyes at each other? It's disgusting." Ron rolled his eyes. "Quit the childishness and go have a snog for Merlin's sake!"

Harry's head snapped to Ron in shock. He felt his cheeks heat up. "That's not exactly how it is," he attempted to protest, mumbling.

"Gin, where's Hermione?" Ron asked impatiently, ignoring Harry.

Ginny shrugged. "Dunno. She's not in her room though." She looked at Ron in a pitying way that made him uncomfortable.

"Did I do something again?" Ron cursed. "It's those hormones, isn't it? I don't mean to rush things, but I wish that kid would come out already."

"Yes, four months early. I'm sure it will be a healthy baby," Ginny said sarcastically. She yanked on Ron's hair. "Are you two eating breakfast?"

"Hermione's not up there?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Nope. I'm the last one out of there," Ginny supplied. "You could go up there and check, if you want. Harry and I will save you a bit of toast."

Ron looked conflicted for a moment: food or Hermione. In the end, food one. He figured if Hermione was having morning sickness or something he didn't want to be a part of it. His role had come in the beginning, and he had been quite happy completing it. There wasn't anything he could do about Hermione's misery. Except get her food from the kitchens. That was about all he was good for anymore.

* * * * *

It was several hours later, and Hermione was angrily sitting on her bed, arms crossed tightly and scowl on face. The last class, Potions, had just gotten over with. She didn't want to go for dinner, and the child inside of her seemed to be too afraid to protest. She couldn't believe anyone could be so stupid! She always knew Ron was dense. Who wouldn't notice? She just couldn't believe how _stupid_ he could be. Her thoughts were racing; she was trying to decide which punishment to use on him. Several she had thought up were quite painful, and she was beginning to think she should use them all.

She was up there for quite a long time, though she wasn't sure for exactly how much. Then Ginny appeared at the door of her dormitories. Ginny gave Hermione a half smile in greeting.

"How could he?" Hermione sputtered. "Of all . . . I can hardly . . . What an imbecile!"

"I agree," Ginny said softly. She walked to Hermione's bed and sat down. She put her arm around the older girl for comfort. "You could just tell him, you know. Obviously this means a lot to you."

"More than I thought it would." Hermione felt tears begin to form. She quickly brushed them away. "Stupid pregnant hormones!"

Ginny looked at her in surprise. "I thought you said you didn't get hormones."

Hermione glared. "I don't, so shut it, Ginny." Her gaze narrowed further as she studied Ginny. "You're looking guilty. Did Harry ask you someplace?"

Ginny blushed and looked away. She hadn't wanted to rub salt in Hermione's wounds. "Kind of. We're just going to the Astronomy Tower."

Hermione snorted. "If you think you can get in there tonight, you're in for a big surprise."

"We're going the smaller Astronomy Tower. The one that people think is neglected. It's not, and I know a spell to get through locked doors. Fred and George were kind enough to teach it to me." She saw that Hermione was starting to cry again, and she squeezed the older girl's shoulder. "Listen, Hermione, he'll come to. He's probably planning some big surprise."

Hermione snorted.

"Doubtful, I know," Ginny admitted. She stood up. "I have to go get ready. If you're going to swallow your pride, go tell Ron that he'd better do something nice for you or you'll kill him."

"I shouldn't have to _tell_ him; he should _know_," Hermione stressed.

Ginny rolled her eyes as soon as she left the dormitory. In her opinion, Hermione was acting like a git. If she had a boyfriend like Ron, gross, she'd definitely tell him what she was thinking. She'd give him hell if he ever forgot Valentine's Day. She just didn't understand Hermione sometimes.

Hermione stood up restlessly. She looked at her wristwatch. It was pointing to 'Getting Late'. She sighed. A slight rumble in her stomach made her decide what to do. She grabbed her wand from her nightstand and headed to the kitchens. She was going to have a feast in celebration of a horrible day.

* * * * *

Harry smiled nervously at Ginny as they made their way down the hallway. His heart was thudding slightly even though they'd done this a thousand times over. Maybe this time they'd get it right.

"Is this the door?" Ginny asked, stopping suddenly to point to a bit of wall.

Harry consulted his map. He nodded. "Yeah, I think so." He squinted his eyes to see the tiny print scrolling onto the map. "Okay. Look for a faded blue bow in the wall paper."

They both scanned the wall. Then Ginny pointed out a very faint shape of a bow. "When they say faded, they mean faded," she muttered.

Harry pushed it with his pinky while reciting the planets in order: "Er . . . Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Pluto. Was that right?"

"I think so," Ginny replied, pointing to the wall. It was moved to the side like a sliding door. When there was just enough space to fit a person inside, they slipped in one by one. The wall shut behind them. Ginny jumped. "How do we open it again to get back out?"

"It will open automatically for us. It's only complicated to get in," Harry replied. "_Lumos_!" His wand lit up the darkness, and he took Ginny's hand. "Come on, let's go up these stairs."

"I don't know about this," Ginny said slowly. "Hogwarts is a pretty shady place if you ask me."

Harry smiled slightly and continued to drag her up the stairs.

They reached the top easily. This was the old Astronomy Tower. Upon the discovery of the farther planets, the school had built a new, bigger one, the one that was still used to that day. The steps in this one were only half those in the one that Harry had to walk for Divination.

At the top, Ginny gasped slightly, taken aback. There was a blanket in the middle of the floor with a bowl of grapes and a bottle of wine. There were candles all around the edges of the circular room. She had expected it to be dusty and shabby. She turned around and threw her arms around Harry. "It's wonderful!" she squealed into his neck.

Harry couldn't help smiling as he patted her back gingerly. "Thanks."

Ginny pulled away. "I thought you hadn't been up here before," she said suspiciously.

"I haven't. Doby did this for us," Harry admitted. He blushed slightly.

Ginny kissed him quickly on the lips. "I'm glad."

Ginny started to lean closer for another kiss, but Harry pulled back slightly. He took his wand out of his pocket and flicked it to the left to turn on the WWN. Soft music filled the room, and Ginny grinned. Harry replaced his wand and hooked his hands around her waist to move slowly to the tune.

Ginny closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. This was different from before. Instead of wanting desperate kisses and touching, she was glad just to be in his arms, even if they were just dancing.

Harry was having similar thoughts. He stopped their dance and led her to the blanket to sit down. He poured them both a glass of wine.

"Where did you get that?" Ginny asked as she accepted her glass.

Harry shrugged. "I'm of age now, and Doby would do anything for me." He smiled shyly. "I thought wine would set the mood."

"It does," Ginny said quickly. She took a small sip from the wine to test it out. The liquid was sweet and smooth. She had been prepared for the grimy beer of Bill's that she'd once snuck a sip of. She took another gulp of her wine and set the glass down. She reached for the bowl of grapes and popped one in her mouth. "Very romantic," she complimented.

Harry blushed again. "Thanks," he mumbled. He took the bowl from her. "That isn't how you eat these though. Let me show you." He picked up a cluster of grapes and held them in front of Ginny. She got the point and reached with her mouth to pop one of the juice fruits off the stem. Just as her teeth were about to sink in, Harry pulled the fruit from her. She looked at him in surprise. Then she saw the glint in his eyes. She giggled as she leaned at them again, then pretended not to know what he was leading her closer and closer to.

At last, Harry dropped the grapes and brought his hand behind Ginny's head. She came willingly, and they kissed again. This time it was softer and slower than ever before. Ginny felt like every piece of her body was slowly melting. Her eyes were closed when she pulled away. "This is almost like . . ." she trailed off. Then her eyes snapped open. Harry was blushing. "Harry! Where you reading one of my romance novels?"

Harry bit his lip. "Er . . ."

"You were!"

Harry looked prepared to be yelled at.

Ginny's eyes softened. "That's so sweet," she murmured. She leaned towards him and kissed him again. Harry seemed surprised at first, but he quickly warmed to her lips.

"That's where I got the idea for this," Harry whispered when they parted for breath. "Do you like it?" He pretended to be nonchalant about her reaction.

"I love it," Ginny said softly. She reached for him again, eager to continue with the snogging.

* * * * *

Ron didn't understand why everybody was gone. Most people left in twos as soon as the evening began to set it. He'd seen Hermione spring down the stairs determinedly. He'd tried to talk to her, but she ignored him. He would have followed her, but she looked pretty angry. He wasn't in the mood to deal with that. So instead he finished up his homework for that day. Then he got out his and Harry's sets of chess to play solo with. The other team did a lot better without Harry directed them, but Ron still won.

Ron was just about to start another game when the painting entrance swung open again. He heard some whispered words, then the sound of snogging. He rolled his eyes. This was weird. Everybody seemed to be coming in the same way. He thought hard. Had they been given an aphrodisiac in Potions or something?

When he heard the couple about to embark through the room, he quickly looked down. His ears were turning red. He didn't want whomever it was to think he was eavesdropping or anything.

"Ron!"

Ron looked up sharply to see Ginny and Harry coming in, their arms around each other. Harry dropped his arm from Ginny's waist and back up a few feet, looking at Ron in fear.

Ron merely smiled. "So you two finally . . .?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Ginny snapped.

Ron rolled his eyes. "What is with everyone together? I've seen more people snogging this evening than I ever wanted to. And Hermione stormed off earlier. I was kind of hoping whatever was in the air would affect her too."

Ginny and Harry stared at him dumbly. Ron stared back, feeling like he was missing out on something.

"It's bloody Valentine's Day, you fool!"

Ron looked down to see his Queen yelling at him. The words were just starting to register. He jumped up from the couch. "It's Valentine's Day?" he demanded.

"Finally," Harry muttered. "I've been trying to tell you for days."

"Then why didn't you say anything? I might have remembered had you used more _obvious_ hints. Perhaps a, 'Hey, mate, Valentine's is tomorrow,' or something to that effect!" Ron all but roared.

Ginny laughed. "Git," she said plainly.

"This is not the time," Ron snapped. He ran a hand through his hair. "Damn."

"If I were you, I'd go find Hermione." Ginny looked at the clock above the fireplace. "You still have three moments."

Ron glared at the clock. How was he supposed to know exactly how long a moment was in its opinion? Then he remembered something. "I don't even know where she is."

"Think awful hard, Ron," Harry said encouragingly.

Ron snapped his fingers. "The kitchens!" He stood still for a moment.

"Run!" Ginny barked out. Ron needed no more encouragement. He was out of the common room in two seconds.

Ginny laughed hard again, clutching at her stomach. Harry joined in with her. When they were done, they both muttered, "git," together. Then the smiled at one and other and went up to sleep. Both had pleasant dreams of the evening they'd shared together.

* * * * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know that Harry and Ginny are getting to be a pill for everyone, so I figured I'd might as well end their 'will they, won't they' crap. If you think it's fake, whatever. Thanks for all of your reviews!

~Haley


	31. Apology

Hermione bit into another crab cake. There was a whole tray of them in front of her, and she had a feeling that she could easily finish them off. A house elf refilled her mug of butter beer despite the fact that she'd barely taken two sips out of it. She was too depressed to feel guilty that they were serving her like this.

Suddenly the portrait hole to the kitchens swung open. Ron stood at the entrance, panting as if he'd been running. "Hermione!" he called out when he saw her. He rushed to sit down at the table with her. A house elf easily supplied a chair for him.

Hermione glared white hot daggers at him. "Hello, Ron," she said coolly.

Ron grimaced. "Look, er . . . Happy Valentine's Day." He smiled hopefully at her.

Hermione shook her head. "Uh-uh. Too late for that."

Ron looked at his wrist watch. "No. I'm actually two seconds from being too late. See, now it's too late. But when I said it, it was still Valentine's Day . . . You're not buying this." Ron sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm a complete git. Happy?"

"No," Hermione said curtly. She picked up another crab cake. "And neither is your unborn child. We're both mad at you."

"Uniting against me already, huh?" Ron attempted to joke.

Hermione looked at him blankly.

Ron sighed again. "I'm having trouble understanding here, Hermione. You never care about these types of things. Is this the hormo--no! I didn't say it! I'm sorry!"

Hermione decided to let it pass. She shrugged as she looked away from him, carefully contemplating the brick wall to her left.

Ron leaned closer. She scooted her chair away. "Fine, be that way," Ron snapped. "You're being a complete idiot though. If you want something, you're going to have to just tell me."

Hermione's head snapped back around towards him. "_I_ shouldn't have to do _anything._ You should know."

"Come on, Hermione, we both know that's never going to happen. I'm never going to understand all of your motives. It's just the way I am." Ron wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Isn't that why you love me so much?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I suppose," she had to admit. His cluelessness was often endearing. When it wasn't severely irritating, that is. "But . . . Tonight was supposed to be special."

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted it to be special?"

"You're supposed to know!"

"Right. And why was it supposed to be special? Besides the obvious, I mean. We have thousands of Valentine's Days ahead of his, Mione."

"No, we don't," Hermione said softly.

"Ah, so I've hit on the real problem. Why don't we, Hermione?"

"Are you dense or what?" Hermione demanded.

"I think we covered this," Ron pointed out.

Hermione made an aggravated noise. "It's just . . . Having a kid is a big responsibility, Ron. For the next eighteen years, at the least, we're going to be tied down. We're going to have to put this kid's life before our own." She sighed. "And we never got a chance to just be . . . Us. Y'know? We didn't get to be married then have a few months at the least to just spend time being together. We're never going to have that time. I just thought we should enjoy holidays like today while we still can. Next year we sure as Merlin will be so exhausted that a nice quiet evening with a full night's rest will be romantic. Can you imagine?"

Ron felt guiltier and guiltier as she went on. "I'm sorry," he said quietly when he was sure she was finished. He took her hand in his own. He smiled slightly. "If I had known _that_, I would have planned you a nice big surprise."

"I'll bet you would have." Hermione squeezed his hand. A sudden thought struck her. "How _did_ you learn that it was Valentine's Day? You were completely dense all day. Did you not notice that all of our food was dyed pink? Hint hint."

Ron sniggered. "I know. Actually, I found out due to most interesting circumstances. You'll never guess who finally got together."

"Harry and Ginny," Hermione said dryly. She rolled her eyes. "Took them long enough. Sometimes the tension was so think you could cut it with a knife."

"Yeah. I was ready to give them both bloody noses at some point. Despite the fact that he's my best friend and she's my sister."

"I'm sure we all felt that way," Hermione said. She stood up, scooting her chair. Then she took Ron's hand that she was holding and pressed it to her stomach suddenly. "Feel that?"

"Yeah," Ron said slowly in awe. He still wasn't tired of relishing in the feeling of the baby kicking. He was certain there was no better feeling in the world.

Hermione caught Ron's eyes, and they shared a tender moment that completely made up for his idiocy in Hermione's eyes. She laughed and took his arm again. "Come on, let's go."

* * * * *

The next morning, Hermione walked down to breakfast alone. She'd told everyone else to go ahead of her because she hadn't been feeling too well. When she got down to the Great Hall, she noticed that her three best friends were all whispering and giggling together. She rolled her eyes, wondering what it could be this time.

She sat down next to Ron and stole a piece of bacon off his plate. He grinned at her. "Look at the Slytherin table."

Hermione glanced over at the table. She immediately saw what must have been amusing her friends so much. Draco was sitting alone at one corner of the table, eating slowly, a depressed look on his face.

Hermione felt her heart strings began to tug. Would she ever want her son or daughter to be that alone? No, of course not. Then why should she watch as others persecuted the poor boy.

"I don't see why you're laughing at him," Hermione sniffed.

"You don't?" Ron's jaw dropped. "Hermione, this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about. Remember Malfoy? The one who starts fights and makes fun and is severely annoying?"

Hermione looked guiltily over at the Slytherin table again. "Well, maybe if we hadn't always been so unaccepting, he wouldn't be so bad as he is today," she whispered.

"Oh, my wand." Ron enunciated each syllable with exaggeration. "Your hormones are completely out of wack. This is insane! That's _Malfoy_ for bloody's sake."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Shut it, Ronald, or I might very easily remember how much of a git you were last night."

Ron raised his eyebrows, but he shut his mouth compliantly.

"What did happen last night?" Ginny asked as she buttered a slice of toast.

"I forgave Ron," Hermione said simply.

Ginny snorted. "Like he deserved that."

Hermione's lips tightened. "Is it any of your business, Virginia?" she asked sharply.

Ginny looked up, surprised. "Er . . . I suppose not," she mumbled. She quickly looked back down at her plate.

Harry sent Hermione a nasty look. Hermione sent him a nastier one. In the end, Hermione's look won out.

* * * * *

Hermione sighed heavily later on in the day as she set her books down in the common room. She had a ton of homework to do, and NEWTS were fast approaching. She started to dig through her bag for a quill and some parchment when Ron put a hand on her arm.

"No, you don't," he whispered in her ear, coming up close behind her. "I have something special planned for you."

"Really?" Hermione couldn't help from grinning. She turned around in his arms and accepted a kiss.

"Get a room," Hermione heard Harry mutter from where he was sitting on the couch. "You're scaring the first years."

Hermione blushed as she pulled away from Ron. "He's right," she told Ron. She took Ron's hand in her own and squeezed tightly. "Where are we going?"

"Hogsmeade," Ron said matter-of-factly, leading her out of the common room before she could start to make sense of what he'd said.

"What?" Hermione demanded when they were in the hallway. "_Hogsmeade_? We can't go to Hogsmeade! We'll break at least fifty rules!"

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Ron pointed out.

Hermione bit her lip. He did have a point, and what he had planned was intriguing. She sighed heavily. Then she glared. "If I get in one _ounce_ of trouble, Ronald, I'll eat you alive."

Ron laughed heartily. "That's my girl."

* * * * *

Hermione followed Ron out on Hogwarts property until they reached the edge of Hogwarts. Ron stopped her just before they entered the village. He pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation. A second later he had a red rose in his hand. He handed it to her, blushing.

Hermione took the rose delicately and inhaled its scent deeply. She smiled at Ron, unable to stop the sappy grin from overcoming her face. "And you claim not to be romantic," she whispered.

Ron shrugged, but Hermione could tell he was pleased. He coughed slightly. "Er . . . Yes, well. There's more. I just reckoned I'd better make up to you for missing Valentine's Day. It was such a big deal to you and all."

Hermione's grin grew wider. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "I love you."

Ron's eyes brightened. "Yeah. Me too."

Hermione laughed, and Ron shook himself out of his stupor. He took her hand in his. "I decided we could go to The Three Broomsticks for some butter beer. Mind you, I don't have much money for anything else. I don't exactly have a job yet."

"If you do well on your NE--"

"Hermione, please," Ron interrupted. He squeezed her hand. "Not today, all right?"

"All right," Hermione agreed softly. She let Ron drag her down the main road in Hogsmeade. She could see that today meant a lot to him, and that made it even more special. Her heart felt light and full at the same time. She felt like an idiot, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Ron and Hermione spent an hour or so drinking butter beer and chatting. The talked about anything and everything: from Harry and Ginny to the upcoming baby to Fred's socks last Christmas. By the time evening started rolling around, Hermione felt content and happy -- happier than she'd felt in a long time.

Ron reached for her hand across the table. "Have I yet made up for last night?" he asked shyly.

Hermione nodded, glancing at the rose. He'd long since made up for it. She would never tell him though. "I suppose," she said reluctantly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're such a prat sometimes, Mione."

"Oh, and you're not?" Hermione shot back. "Need I remind you of last night?"

"Are you going to start bringing that up now?" Ron asked. "I told you--"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Listen to us!"

"I don't notice anything different," Ron said, irked.

Hermione smiled softly. "Isn't that wonderful? We haven't changed a bit in seven years."

"Isn't change supposed to be good?"

Hermione put a hand on her slowly extending stomach. "Yeah. Change is good. But I'm glad to know that we can still argue over stupid things. You know, when I'm not all hormonal. I feel free for the first time in months."

"What's different about today?"

"I don't know . . ." Hermione trailed off, shrugging. "I just feel at peace. I feel happy. Thanks, Ron."

Ron ducked his head. "Aw, shucks, Mione."

Hermione rolled his eyes. Maybe change _was_ good. Ron certainly could use a little more maturity. But Ron looked up and met her eyes, and Hermione saw the sparkling humor in their. She decided not to bring it up. She would just enjoy spending time with him for the time being. She wouldn't be able to get enough of it in a few months.


	32. Ron's First Paycheck

AN: Especially my fans of Secrets will remember that I always seem to have computer troubles of one type or other. I don't want to explain it here because it will take too long, but read my bio. A lovely friend let me use her computer to type this up. I have a few other Secrets chapter I've written. They will come up when my computer comes back. No hate reviews, and please be supportive. It's already frustrating enough. Read my bio for more information.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron sighed with relief when the final customer left the Weasley's shop. He locked the door, reveling in the click of the deadbolt - such a quiet sound compared to what he'd gone through earlier.  
  
"Tired?" George asked as he put a spell on the drawer money so that it would count itself. The twins still teased Ron, but not as religiously as they had the first few days.  
  
"Exhausted," Ron admitted as he moved through the aisles to pick up and organize the merchandise. "I never want my kid to be as annoying as some of the whiny brats that come in here. I had a kid asking me 'why' for at least twenty minutes straight. That kind of thing makes a man consider suicide."  
  
"Brings back memories," George said nostoligiacly. "Fred and I loved tormenting unsuspecting sales clerks when I was a kid."  
  
"Don't you mean from the time you could speak?" Ron teased.  
  
George smiled. "Those were the days."  
  
"I hope my little Ronald gets his mother's side of the gene pool."  
  
George started to reply, but Fred was coming out of the office. "Got you an ickle present, Ronnie."  
  
Ron snorted. "Yeah, like I'm mad enough to accept a present from you."  
  
Fred grinned and produced a white envelope. "You mean you don't want your first paycheck?" he asked innocently. "I can always keep the money and write you down as a volunteer."  
  
Ron froze, staring at the envelope in shock. It sounded corny, but it was true: Ron had completely forgotten about getting payed. ". . . Money . . .?"  
  
Fred and George laughed at him. "Isn't he adorable?" Fred asked George. He held out the envelope for Ron.  
  
A smile spread slowly over Ron's face as he took the paycheck, mesmerized.  
  
"Oh, and Mum's on the fireplace asking for you," Fred added.  
  
Ron didn't break out of his reverie. He walked in a continued daze to the back room.  
  
"Oy, Ron," George added.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron turned his gaze from the envelopel.  
  
"Go ahead and head to Hogwarts when you're done with Mum. We can close up here without you."  
  
Ron felt a sense of something . . . almost . . . sentimental. "Thanks. You two are . . . like brothers to me."  
  
Fred clapped a hand to his heart. "We're honored. Aren't we, George?"  
  
George nodded solemnly.  
  
Ron shook his head and went to the office, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Evening, Ron," Molly greeted warmly, her pleasant face taking up the entire fireplace. "How are everyone?"  
  
"All right. Hermione's healthy and radient. Harry and Ginny are officially together . . . and I got my first paycheck." He held up the envelope.  
  
Molly nodded. "I know. That's what I wanted to talk about. Tomorrow I'm going into town. On your lunch break we're going to go to Gringotts and open up a vault for you and Hermione."  
  
"Sounds delightful." Ron had wavering dreams of saving for something awesome like a new broomstick . . . but, even though saving for a family wasn't as exciting, he felt responsible and proud. If he saved everything, he and Hermione would start life out the right way.  
  
"Wonderful." Molly seemed to have read his thoughts. "You know, Ron, you don't have to save all your money. You can cash a small amount - as long as you're responsible about money."  
  
Ron smiled. He was running low on chocolate frogs, and he'd eaten Hermione's entire stash (the one she thought he didn't know about). He had a feeling the chocolate would taste ten times better knowing he had earned it himself. Putting up with the twins was hard work, afterall. Especially with bratty eight-year-olds and their endless stream of questions.  
  
"I'm responsible, Mum. I love Mione, and I'm going to be an adult about this."  
  
"I'm very proud of you, Ron. I must admit, under the circumstances, I was angry and disappointed for you for the first few months. But now I can see that you and Hermione will be fine."  
  
"Thanks, Mum." Ron's ears tinged red under her praise.  
  
"Now . . . what's all this about Harry and Ginny being 'officially' together?" Molly asked nosily.  
  
Ron grinned. "Oh, they're a strange one, Mum. They're both complete gits, but they go well together. I think they're serious this time - I've never seen them happier."  
  
"This time?"  
  
"Er . . . well . . . they had a short interlude back during Christmas. They've been dancing in circles around each other since school started. Maybe even last year too."  
  
"Oh, my." Molly sighed exasperatedly.  
  
Ron bit back a smile. "It's okay, Mum. They're old enough and smart enough. Plus you've got me to keep an eye on them."  
  
"I don't think it's necessary, but do make sure they don't get into any trouble." Molly smiled again. "I'd best go. Your father's just home, and I have to get dinner on the table. Have a wonderful night. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Love you," Ron blurted, surprised at how easily he said it.  
  
Molly looked pleasantly surprised. "I love you too, Ron. Always have; always will."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back at Hogwarts, the rest of the group were cozy by the common room fire in Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was reading a baby name book discreetly and making a list of anything that interested her.  
  
Harry was finishing up a Transfiguration essay while shooting glances at Ginny. Ginny, having finished homework, was reading a romance book and enjoying the lust-filled gazes Harry was giving her.  
  
The common room was tranquil, and the younger students had gone to bed an hour before. Those who were left looked up curiously as Ron barged into the room excitedly. They were already wondering to themselves where Ron was going on weekends, and soon they would start rumoring about it amoungst each other.  
  
Ron sat down next to Hermione. "You're the most insanely gorgeous woman I'll ever notice. Ever."  
  
"Is that a tinge of regret?" Hermione asked warily.  
  
"Nope. Just love." Ron leaned close and kissed her good and hard. He trailed off across her cheek and down her neck.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Get a room, you lot."  
  
"Not a bad idea," Hermione said thoughtfully, enjoying Ron's attention.  
  
"Not right now." Ron shot his head up and produced the coveted envelope. "Guess what I have here in my hands."  
  
"A life?" Harry teased.  
  
"Better."  
  
"Chudley Cannons tickets?" Harry tried again.  
  
"I wish. But even better."  
  
Hermione snatched it and opened it up. Her eyes widened as she looked over the contents. "Wow. How much do they pay you an hour?"  
  
"Your paycheck," Harry suggested.  
  
"On the ball, Harry." Ron turned to Hermione and took the wizarding version of a check, skimming it over. "I don't know. Pretty good money by the looks of it. Probably just because I'm their brother."  
  
"It's more than I make."  
  
"Not for long. In another six months to a year, you'll be making four times this much, Mione."  
  
"It's good to know we won't be under any pressure, though. If you save right, we might be able to buy a house by the end of the summer."  
  
"Mum's taking me to open an account at Gringotts tomorrow."  
  
"Can I come?" Hermione's eyes lit up.  
  
"Of course. It's exciting, isn't it? Real money . . . a real future." Ron patted her belly lovingly. "Want to go get that room now?"  
  
"Sounds promising." Hermione gathered her stuff together. "I'll go put this away. You get Harry's Cloak."  
  
Hermione left, and Ron turned to Haryr. Harry didn't even look up from his parchment. "Go ahead and use the Maurader's Map too. You know where they are."  
  
"Thanks, mate." Ron took off upstairs, nearly humming to himself. When he came back down, Hermione was waiting for him. They got into the hallway and ducked under the Invisibility Cloak. Ron snuck a kiss and kept his hands on her waist. His heart swelled as he felt the roundness of her stomach.  
  
"You're the greatest," Ron murmured. "I'm . . . happy. You make me so happy."  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ever since Valentine's Day - Monday - I've been overcome with all these feelings. It almost seems like I've had five months to store all this love for you. Because I do love you. More than I can even stand to think about sometimes."  
  
Hermione laughed. "You can't stand to think about loving me?" she teased. "Come on, boy. I've been wanting you for awhile. All week. Although you're right. It does seem like five months. Let's go and make love for hours. We won't come up till we absolutely have to."  
  
"Fine by me," Ron said, eagerness apparant in his voice.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry dutifully finished his essay. He even overdid the minimum by three inches. He set down his quill and organized his homework. Now that it was done he could spend the whole of Sunday - tomorrow - with Ginny.  
  
Speaking of . . . Harry watched Ginny. She was completely absorbed in the book. She had a hand at her throat, and her eyes were moving very fast across the pages. He watched her for a minute or two before she finally looked up. "Good book?" he asked.  
  
Ginny nodded. She folded the page to mark her spot and set the book down. She stretched like a cat, and Harry admired her body. Ginny laughed at him. "What happened to the embarrassed, awkward stage?" she teased.  
  
"Too much work," Harry grunted. He scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulders. "Besides, aren't we past that? We've gone way past that part of the relationship."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny admitted. "I've always felt it brings a couple closer together when the guy . . . you know. It shows up. It's very intimate."  
  
"It?" Harry asked, perplexed.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "My dearly dense boytoy. I meant feeling your special little friend. Which I've felt. On numerous occassions. He seems very friendly. I'm eager to get to know him."  
  
"My . . . friend?" Harry suddenly got it. "Ginny!" he hissed. But he couldn't help noting her last words. Eager . . . eh? So was he. He blushed even more than when he realized what she'd been referring to.  
  
"I'm just saying that feeling it makes a relationship closer. I mean, I haven't seen it, but judging by-"  
  
"Ginny, shut your mouth," Harry snapped, looking around nervously. His cheeks were bright red. He was oddly pleased in a way though. He knew what she'd been about to say, and even though he wasn't your ordinary manly man, it made him feel special.  
  
Ginny laughed at him. "All right, enough foreplay." She moved closer.  
  
"That," Harry said seriously, "was certainly not foreplay."  
  
"Hey, you. Less talk. More this." Ginny moved to his ear and bit on it gently. "Is that better?"  
  
Harry shivered. "Maybe you should keep it up. We'll see what happens."  
  
"Sounds fun. I hear you're a good teacher."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
It wasn't funny, but Harry was enjoying this too much to get mad. He wouldn't let that git ruin his fun or his mood. "Mmm . . . well, can't say he was a very good student. I'm looking for a replacement as a matter of fact."  
  
"Really, now? How much do you charge?"  
  
"Five kisses. Each in a different spot."  
  
"I think I can handle that."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day, Ron spent the first few hours of work in a rush. Before he knew it, George told him to take an hour lunch and that Mum and a certain bookish young woman were in the office. Ron grinned and went into the back room.  
  
Sure enough Hermione and Molly were both dusting off their robes and chatting amiably.  
  
"Ron!" Molly greeted. She kissed his cheek and embraced him. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready," Ron said. He took Hermione's hand and followed Molly out of the store.  
  
Molly gathered Fred in a hug. "Now, you and your brother had best stay out of trouble."  
  
Fred grinned. "Nearly twenty years and she still hasn't figured out that saying that is futile."  
  
"There's still hope," Molly said. She patted him on the cheek and continued on her way.  
  
Ron ignored Fred's suggestive look at him and Hermione. Hermione shot him a glare though.  
  
"It won't take too long to open a vault," Molly said as they walked down Diagon Ally. "Just some paperwork. You did remember to bring your check?"  
  
Ron's mind blanked. He opened his mouth soundlessly and berated himself. Then he heard Hermione laugh. She held up the envelope. "I reckoned you forgot it, so I summoned it before I left."  
  
Ron didn't say anything because his mum was right there, but he squeezed Hermione's hand. She seemed to understand.  
  
A minute later they reached Gringott's steps. Ron used to account this building with shame - what with the little gold pile they always had. Now he was filled with eagerness. Hermione's glittering eyes depicted the same emotion.  
  
Once inside Molly's words rung true. Ron and Hermoine were taken into a small room with one goblin. Molly followed - despite the goblin's protests.  
  
The first ten minutes the goblin asked a serious of questions. The five minutes after that, Ron realized why Molly had come. The goblin tried to slyly tirck Ron and Hermione into all sorts of deals that solely benefited Gringotts. Molly made it abundantly clear the two wouldn't be taken advantage of, and the gobling grimly stopped his pestering. He slid a form across the table that the two lovers signed.  
  
The goblin handed them each a key, gave a spare out, and accepted the chek Ron gave him. He asked if Ron wanted part of it in cash. Ron shook his head. "Put it all in there."  
  
The goblin nodded and finished up the paperwork. "Vault 624 is yours now," he announced. "Thank you for your business, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."  
  
In turn the three shook the goblin's hand. They were led out of the room and back into Gringotts' main hall. They left the dark building and stood on the sunny steps out front.  
  
"I'm going to visit Arthur at the office while I'm out," Molly said. She gave them both a quick hug. "Remember to write, and have a lovely day."  
  
"We will," Ron promised.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. . . er, Molly," Hermione said.  
  
" 'Twas nothing." Molly waved and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
Hermione and Ron faced each other. "I've still got half an hour, you know . . ."  
  
"Yes, but where can we eat without any money? We're saving for a house, remember?" Hermione smiled. "I'll just see you later."  
  
Ron reached into his robes and pulled out a rather large paper sack. "I told Doby to pack extra. And . . . I know a lovely spot in Diagon Ally Park. That is, if you're interested."  
  
"I'm very interested," Hermione assured him. "Did you remember-"  
  
"I have egg rolls and peanut brittle ice cream."  
  
"I was going to ask if you remembered a blanket." Hermione grinned. "Mmm . . . peanut brittle ice cream. Let's go!"  
  
"Oh, I get it. You're just with me for the ice cream."  
  
"And the egg rolls."  
  
"Forgot about those."  
  
Hermione stood on tiptoes and kissed him for a good thirty seconds, teasing him with her tongue, teeth, and lips. They both were left dizzy. "There's that too."  
  
Ron nodded. "That's my favorite part."  
  
"I can think of a few better things," Hermione said suggestively.  
  
Ron's interest perked.  
  
"Save it for later, Ron."  
  
Ron laughed and took her hand. They stepped onto the cobblestone pathway and walked towards the park.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: From now on in my fics I'm going to list the CD I listened to while writing because music is such a big part of my life. In this chapter, I listened to Queen - The Game. An awesome CD by an awesome band. 


	33. Nothing But the Truth

A week or so later, Ron and Ginny were playing a game of Wizarding Chess in the common room; Harry was serving a detention and wouldn't be back until well after midnight.

"You're being lazy," Ginny commented as she attacked his last knight with a mere pawn.

"I'm just being nice and letting you win," he countered. "Queen, F-6."

"Either that or I'm finally better at chess than you."

Ron snorted. "Highly unlikely."

"Maybe you just want your child's name to be Virginia," Ginny said, reminding him of their bet.

"He's a boy. And maybe I'm just distracted by what I went through last night. Maybe I'm trying to decide whether to go into therapy or to just kick Harry out a window."

""What, you walking in on me and Harry is bad?" Ginny laughed. "Oh, please. You and Hermione are sleeping together-"

Ron turned bright red.

"-_and_ Harry and I were being tame. All my buttons were done up, after all."

"That didn't deter from his hand being under your shirt." Ron sighed. "Look, Mum told me to watch out for you, and-"

"Did she now?" Ginny's face froze, and her eyes iced over.

"Er . . ." Ron seemed to recognize he was in a mess. "It's just that you're only sixteen, and . . ."

"I'll be seventeen in four months, and Harry will be eighteen in five. I think we're as adult as you and Hermione were last August."

Ron's eyes widened, and his mouth gaped. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he demanded.

"What do you think I'm saying?" Ginny knew the answer perfectly well, but she wanted Ron to work for it.

"That you and Harry . . . Er . . ." He shuddered. "Have . . . Done what . . . Hermione and I have done."

Ginny loved making him uncomfortable. "That depends. What have you and Hermione done? Give me a list, and we can compare notes."

"Things you and Harry shouldn't do. Ever," Ron gritted out.

"Oh." Ginny pretended to have come to an epiphany. "You mean . . . sex?"

"Yes." Ron grimaced. "You and Harry have been together for - what? - two weeks?"

"You and Hermione weren't even dating when you two had sex," Ginny pointed out, spitting the word 'sex' out pointedly.

"Damn it, Ginny!"

Ginny laughed. "Relax, my dear brother. Harry and I haven't done _that_." She paused and couldn't resist adding: ". . . Yet."

"I'm warning you-"

"Ron, cool it," Ginny said. "I'm only trying to get a rise out of you."

"Checkmate."

Ginny watched as her king was pulverized. She said thoughtfully, "Hmm. I guess you _were_ paying attention."

Hermione suddenly appeared, having come from the library. She sat down beside Ron and gave him a chaste kiss.

"We, darling, are very lucky," Ron announced as he began to put his chess pieces away. "We nearly had to name our child _Virginia_."

"We bet on our game to make it more interesting," Ginny explained at Hermione's confused look. "If I won, you guys would have named the baby Virginia."

Hermione looked irritated, so Ron quickly explained his motives. "I always win at chess, so I thought there was no risk . . ."

"I wouldn't have really made you name the baby Virginia," Ginny added.

"Ugh!" Hermione finally exclaimed. "Can't we have one conversation without mentioning the baby? It's getting on my nerves."

Ron and Ginny exchanged stunned looks. "Er . . . Of course," Ron stuttered.

"It's not like I'm not always thinking about the baby," Hermione ranted. "I'd like a break every once in awhile, you know. Talk about _normal_ teenage things."

"Okay, sure," Ron said quickly. "There are thousands - millions - of other things to talk about."

"I learned how to use a paralyzing spell in Defense today," Ginny said. She winked at Hermione. "I think that one would be fun to give out. Useful on enemies _and . . ._ er . . ." She shot a wary look at Ron. "Other people." _Like Harry_, she added to herself mentally.

Hermione chuckled. "I'll keep that one in mind. It could come up with some interesting times."

"Don't think I don't know what you guys are saying," Ron put in, ears red.

They ignored him. "Do you need any help in any of your classes?" Hermione asked Ginny. "My studying for NEWT's is going well, and I'd love to be of some use."

"I'm doing fine. Not excellent, but decent. Harry's doing terribly in Potions though. I had to practically rewrite his last essay. You might want to give him a bit of advice. Don't tell him I said anything though." Ginny didn't want Harry mad at her. She was having too much fun spending all of her free time with him.

"Of course I won't."

Ron tapped his hand against the table, looking bored. He picked up his chess pieces and the board. "I'm going to see if Dean or Seamus wants to play chess with me. I'll be back later."

After Ron left, Ginny went to sit next to Hermione. She smiled at her friend mysteriously. "I've got a present for you. Ordered it for you a few weeks ago."

"What is it?" Hermione's interest perked.

Ginny reached under her textbooks and pulled out a thick catalogue. She'd barely been able to wait to give it to Hermione. "_Wicked Bride_, the best bridal magazine in England."

Hermione's eyes lit up in a way that Ginny hadn't seen for awhile. She took the catalogue reverently. "I hadn't even thought of . . ."

"Planning a wedding, I know," Ginny said. "We can look through this and pick out wedding gowns. We'll be like every other teenage girl for once. Only, unlike them, you're actually getting married."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I feel much older than seventeen sometimes."

"Mentally, you're a sixty-year-old." Ginny pointed at the book. "Look on page 123 - there's a to-die-for gown. If I had that many galleons, I'd buy it and keep it my closet to look at every day. No need for a wedding."

Hermione obligingly turned to the page. "You know," she said slyly, "Harry could probably afford a gown like this."

"Oh, please." Ginny laughed at the thought. "I mean, I love Harry, I really do, but I'm not marrying him for at least two more years."

"Yeah, till you get knocked up the day before seventh year begins," Hermione said dryly.

"Ha ha. I'm also not going to sleep with him anytime soon, so that possibility is out. I know exactly what I want and need. I'm not going to let a few measly hormones change my mind."

"That was my problem," Hermione said wistfully. "I had my career and academics planned out . . . But never my actual _life_."

"I'm just a modern girl; there's no need for jealousy. Besides, you can thank yourself. I learned from you. Not that having a baby during school isn't wonderful . . . I just know that I couldn't handle it all; not the way you can. I think it's safer to just wait until Harry and I are both out of school and able to really have a relationship." Her attention wavered. "Oh, look at that gown! Isn't it scrumptious?"

"Scrumptious?" Hermione mocked.

Ginny laughed. "Doesn't that word just tickle you to death? I love it."

"Being with you is so easy. You have a zest for life that makes me jealous. But I love you anyway."

Ginny grinned. Zest for life . . . She liked the sound of that.

Hermione yawned. "I think I'm going to get some sleep." She held up the bridal magazine. "Thank you for this. It really means a lot."

"Oh, no worries. Just promise to let me help plan the wedding. I'm an expert on romance."

"Deal." Hermione smiled at Ginny before getting up to say good night to Ron.

Ginny picked up the book she had been reading before Ron had interrupted her to play a game of chess. She decided to stay up and greet Harry when he came in.

* * * * *

The next morning Hermione woke up extremely agitated. She had gotten barely any sleep the night before, and the sleep she did get had been haunted by nightmares. There was an especially disturbing and vivid one where she gave birth to the three stooges. She didn't want to know why her subconscious came up with that one.

Then, to top it all, she woke to hear Lavender bragging to Parvati about how far she'd gone with Seamus last night.

Hermione's nerves were all on end. She stood up loudly and threw the curtains around her bed opened. "Will you two shut it? It's Saturday, and I want to sleep in a bit."

Lavender looked surprised. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Parvati grinned. "I think she's just jealous of you, Lavender. Is Ron not giving you the hanky panky, Hermione? Or are you just not accepting it?"

Hermione laughed dryly, shaking her head. "If only you knew."

That perked their ears. "Ooh, Hermione's got a secret," Lavender said, clapping her hands eagerly.

"Do tell," Parvati added.

"Tell? You want to know everything?" Hermione was brimming with the need to tell them; get them to shut up and all.

The two nodded simultaneously. Hermione knew that they thought this was going to be good. Hermione was acting strangely, she knew.

"Ron and I have had sex more times than your combined IQ's," Hermione began matter-of-factly. "We've gone farther than your little escapade with Seamus. _A lot_ farther. Oh. And, Parvati? Up against the wall isn't really as exotic as you thought."

The two stared in shock at Hermione's blunt use of words. They had severely underestimated her.

Then Parvati shook her head. "Uh-uh. You're making it up, Granger."

"Am I?"

"Yes."  
  
"You would swear on your lip gloss-" she spat the word scathingly "-that I'm lying?"

Parvati tried to look amused at the insult and nodded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Maybe it wasn't the best of circumstances, but she couldn't keep up the façade much longer. She'd gained thirty pounds, her breasts were now a D-cup, and she was three months away from a due date. There was no way she could hide this much longer as it was, so why not come out with it?

Hermione untied her dressing gown and let it drop to the floor. "Well then this baby must be the Immaculate Conception," she said bitingly. She relished in the looks on Lavender and Parvati's faces. "That's right. It wasn't Harry or Ginny or even Malfoy with the pregnancy. I'm going on seven months now. Ginny and Harry were just kind enough to take the limelight away from me for awhile."

"Oh my wand," Parvati managed.

"This is _so cool_!" Lavender squealed. She jumped up and pressed a hand to Hermione's bump. "Does it kick yet?"

"Yeah - it's just a bit sleepy now."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Parvati asked, joining Lavender in feeling Hermione's belly.

"I have no idea. I want it to be a surprise."

"Aw . . . This is so precious," Parvati whispered, smiling. "This is why you've been so secretive this year."

"Sort of."

"Is this why you lost Head Girl?"

"Partly." Hermione winced. "I officially lost the title because I skipped class, but in reality they didn't want a pregnant girl as a role model. I understand where they're coming from though."

"That's awful," Lavender said. "You didn't have to hide it from everyone."

"I wasn't ready for the malicious gossip that I know will come from this. In fact I'm not so sure I'm ready now."

"Don't you bat an eyelash, Hermione," Lavender said sincerely. "We're the queens of gossip at this school, and we're going to make sure not one bad thing is said about you."

"Of course we won't," Parvati agreed. "After all, we've lived together for seven years, Hermione. We're all practically sisters."

Hermione's shock left her dumbfounded and speechless. "This is . . . Well, I never expected _this_ to happen," she admitted.

* * * * *

Ginny was sitting with Harry that Saturday morning. He was showing her the old charts he'd made in Astronomy the year before, and she in exchange was helping him with his Divination homework.

"See, Hermione found this spell where you can make the stars glitter. It adds something to the paper, don't you think? I can't remember it exactly though. Ron and I loved that spell. We enchanted everything to glitter. The back of Hermione's robes - Malfoy's hair - you remember?"

Ginny nodded. "Malfoy's hair was a great one. Shouldn't have been so mean to Hermione though."

Harry smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just fun to look at."

"Mmm . . . Good thing you didn't say fun_ny_."

Harry leaned towards her. "Yeah, good thing."

"Oh." Ginny pulled back from the kiss. "I nearly forgot. I was talking to Ron yesterday, and I think we should have some fun with him."

"Fun, how?" Harry was moody at missing out on the kiss.

"I don't know. Maybe letting him 'accidentally' walk in on us. You know, in our deepest throes of passion."

"You know too many words related to sex, Gin."

"None of my other boyfriends complain."

"Other boyfriends, eh?" Harry considered. "Who's my competition?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Ginny whispered in his ear.

Harry groaned. "You're already killing me, Ginny. Very, very thoroughly."

"I like that kind of talk. Puts me in the mood."

"Really? The mood for what?" Harry asked hopefully.

"The mood for - oh want . . ."

"I thought we were calling it my special friend. Wand is nice. Firebolt is kind of rustic-"

"No, Harry." She gulped. "Look."

Harry turned around and felt his gut tighten. For the first time in months, Hermione was coming down to the common room without her robes on. She was wearing jeans and a shirt that didn't even begin to hide her bulging stomach. She was sandwiched between Lavender and Parvati - both of whom were shooting death glares at anyone who dared to gape.

"Guess that means Malfoy won't be the outcast anymore," Harry mumbled.

Ginny shook her head. "You _would_ think of him-"

Harry glared. "Don't finish that thought."

"Sorry, doll. Just teasing." Ginny winked, and then she quickly looked back at Hermione. "Oy! Hermione! Get over here."

Hermione obliged. She smiled nervously as she sat down. "What are you thinking?"

"You never care what people think," Ginny teased.

"Yes, but you're my friends. My friends are one step above the commoners."

"We're touched." Harry patted her arm, sobering. "I think it's brave." He thought, then added, "You did make it clear that Ron wants the baby, right? I know how the population gets, and it's not fun for the guy."

"I'm sure they know. Ron and I are engaged, and everyone knows about that. Besides, Lavender and Parvati are being very supportive. They've sworn to keep gossip at bay."

Harry and Ginny looked doubtful.

"I know," Hermione said. "But they're really serious about this. I can read people pretty well, and they're dead serious."

"Forgive me for being forthright," Ginny said, trailing off. "But you're _huge_. I could have sworn you were a size seven only yesterday."

"Ginny," Harry hissed.

"No, it's fine. I'm not mad. In the third trimester mood swings start to fade. I've been much more temperamental lately." Hermione sighed. "It only gets worse. I'm going to put on more weight in the next three months because the baby is gaining body fat. And I keep eating all the time. Speaking of which, I'm starved."

Harry checked his wrist watch. "Lunch starts in twenty minutes." He gave her a sidelong glance. "Are you sure-"

"Really, Harry when am I not sure?"

"She has a point," Ginny said.

* * * * *

AN: My computer is _finally_ back. Updates will be more frequent now. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews that I get with every chapter.


	34. Interlude

Harry gulped nervously as ten p.m. rolled around. Ginny had decided earlier that they would put on a display for her brother. They were supposed to start up in time for Ron to walk in after work. Harry, in fact, was nervous about the whole situation, for good reason. Ron was hardly one to tease, and Harry vividly remembered his injuries from Christmas.

But, then again, when Ginny set her mind to something, it was hard to resist.

Ginny was currently snuggled up against Harry and reading a romance novel. Harry was enjoying holding her while he tried to decide whether or not Ron would kill him.

Ginny suddenly grabbed Harry's wrist to check the time. "It's nearly ten," she set her book down and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?" He knew perfectly well, and he fidgeted slightly under her gaze.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Er . . ."

"Don't you _want_ to kiss me?"

"It's different. Normally I don't _plan_ this sort of thing." Harry was _very_ uncomfortable. "And usually there aren't this many people around."

Ginny looked around the room. "Harry, everybody is either out in the school or asleep. There are . . . four - no - five people here. And I don't recognize any of them."

"They'll recognize the great Harry Potter," he muttered, somewhat mockingly.

"Harry," Ginny whispered in his ear.

Harry's eyes shut tightly. She nipped his ear and moved down to his throat. Harry had the sneaking suspicion she would get her way. Of course, he didn't much mind letting her have it.

"Mmm . . ." Ginny murmured, as she nuzzled against his cheek. "I love a 5 o' clock shadow."

Harry's voice cracked, ever so slightly. "Do you?"

Ginny nodded, looking into his eyes deeply as she backed away. "Are you ready to kiss me now?" she asked, a bit breathlessly.

Harry was very, very ready. He leaned forward and caught her lips in his. The first few seconds Harry stayed still, basking in everything Ginny. Then he lost everything but sensation. . . He drowned for awhile, but time was lost on him. If asked his name, Harry wouldn't have had a clue. Ginny always managed to do this to him, and he welcomed it.

He snapped back to reality when he felt Ginny's bra unhook in his hand. He was hovering over her, and she was teasing his neck ferociously. Harry sat up, pulling Ginny with him.

"It's different when we're alone," he said quietly, resting his forehead against hers as they regained their breathing.

"Harry, no one's paying attention to us. And it's not as if we're going to do anything anyhow."

"_They_ don't know that."

Ginny laughed throatily. "Come on." She used her arms around his neck to pull her body closer to his. 

Harry groaned internally. Ginny had him eating out of her palm once again, but this time Harry kept some leverage. He stayed firmly vertical and kept himself from getting too lost inside of her.

Ginny was always so positive they could hold themselves back. Harry wasn't as optimistic. . . He could lose himself so completely in Ginny that all commonsense left him, and he knew that Ginny got the same way.

Harry lost control of his hands, but he was at the point where he didn't want control back. His hand was sneaking up Ginny's shirt . . . higher . . . higher . . . 

"Ginny!" he gasped, pulling away. It was the only thing reverberating through his mind, and his mouth ached to say it again. "Ginny . . ."

She arched into his hand, a look of intense concentration on her face. "So good," she murmured.

Harry was startled out of the world of Ginny when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up with horror to see Ron looming over them. He remembered Ginny's original plan, and somehow, he hoped he'd resisted her better.

He yanked his hand away from Ginny's shirt. Ginny hissed as the strap bit into her shoulder. Harry tried again, but it wouldn't budge. Now Ron was starting to notice his predicament. Harry twisted his hand through the loops he'd gotten caught in. A minute later, his hand appeared, unscathed.

He smiled sheepishly at Ron.

Ron stood silent for so long that Harry began to wonder seriously if people could die of shock. Then, suddenly, Ron broke into laughter.

Harry stayed very still. He was afraid Ron was going to make a move any minute, and he didn't want Ginny's older brother to notice any slight movements that might be taken the wrong way.

When Ron quieted, he shook his head as if in mirth. "Next time, get a room," he said. Then he was gone.

Harry looked at Ginny in confusion. "Did that really just happen?"

"Who cares?" Ginny whispered. She kissed him.

This time Harry didn't resist.

* * * * *

Ron went up to the boys' dorms, still filled with humour. Even _he_ was surprised about his non-violent reaction. But for some reason, seeing Harry with his hand stuck underneath a girl's shirt was the funniest thing he'd seen in a long time. Harry hadn't had a real girlfriend for seven years, so Ron was even a little bit proud of his best friend. In fact, had it been anyone but Ginny, he might have asked Harry how it went and teased him mercilessly.

Ron dug through Harry's trunk for the Invisibility Cloak. He figured that Harry owed him one. After all, he didn't ask to see someone feeling his sister up, no matter who it was, or how funny he found it.

Ron slid the cloak around his body and left the dormitories. He didn't glance at the couch Harry and Ginny had been on, but he did see another couple across the room going at each other. He went up the girls' stairs, a route familiar enough in the dark.

He walked into the seventh year room and went straight to Hermione's bed. Then, firmly shutting the curtains behind him, he pulled out his wand and uttered a silencing charm. He went to the bed and climbed in to hold Hermione.

Hermione opened her eyes sleepily. She looked confused when she fuzzily recognized Ron. "What are you doing here?"

"What a nice way to greet your fiancé," Ron mock-pouted.

"Silencing charm?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

"Of course. I'm not as smart as _you_, Mione, but I'm not dumb either."

"Dumb means an inability to speak. It's cruel that people associate the word with lack of intelligence. I know-"

Ron kissed her briefly. "I think I've already heard that one."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "You're difficult."

"So you've said." Ron sighed and stretched out on the bed. "They should definitely make these things to accommodate two people. Should be considerate for boyfriends who want to visit their lovely girlfriends, in the dead of the night."

"I think that's _why_ these beds are so small, Ron," she smirked. "It's to discourage dirty minds, like yours, from scandalizing people like me."

"Hermione, I think you're past the scandalized part," he kissed her cheek. "How was your day?"

"Interesting." Hermione looked up at him with one of her rare, seeking glances.. "I, er, sort of decided to stop hiding my pregnancy."

Ron nodded as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Then her words hit him full force. "Hermione!" He gaped.

"No, it's all right, Ron," Hermione assured him. "I was surprised, but Parvati and Lavender are being lovely about this." She recounted her earlier conversation with the two girls.

"How did everybody else react?"

"Shocked! No one saw it coming. I mean, I _am_ the goody-goody know-it-all."

"Yes, but teenage lust always wins over commonsense." Ron frowned. "Do you think Harry and Ginny know that? I walked in on them . . . and Harry's hands . . . oh, I can't even say it!" He shuddered at the memory he'd found funny shortly ago.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, in dread. "You let Harry keep his head attached to his body, right?"

"Nah. He's in bits and pieces on the common room floor." She punched him, and he sobered. "Actually, Hermione, I did the most peculiar thing. . . I laughed."

"No outbursts of irrational anger?"

"Well, despite laughter being commonly misinterpreted as animosity, no," he teased.

"Wow. Er . . . what brought on this change of heart?"

Ron shrugged. "I just found the situation an utter riot. Harry . . . got his hand stuck in her bra. Besides, I wanted them to get together, and a few months ago I told Harry I was fine about him being with Ginny."

Hermione turned on her side and snuggled closer to Ron. "We need to get that room Dumbledore promised us, huh?"

"Hmm?" He twisted a lock of her hair in his fingers, studying it.

Hermione yawned. "At the beginning of the year . . . we decided we'd get a room to stay in. I hate being away from you at night. And . . . well . . . truth be told, I'm in this nesting stage, and Lavender's messy side of the dorm is driving me nuts!"

"You're odd."

"Oddity is underrated."

Ron kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "We'll ask Dumbledore about it sometime soon."

"Good." Hermione sounded sleepy. Ron turned to his side, and they spooned. Soon after, they were both sound asleep.


End file.
